


A Study In Movement

by ila_moon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, Kakashi booby man Hatake, Making Out, Masturbation, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Yup that's here too, lots of grinding, the dirty talk is here to stay, this ain't a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ila_moon/pseuds/ila_moon
Summary: Being a single mom is tough; Sakura knows this. She juggles taking care of her 12- year- old, working as a nurse technician and oh, right- she's a stripper too. It's not an easy life, but it's the best she can do given what she has.What she isn't prepared for is Sarada's handsome teacher who she meets at the parent/teacher conference, as well as his surprise appearance at the strip club she preforms at one evening with his friends.What up here's a modern stripper AU. kakasaku





	1. parent/teacher conference and then some

**Author's Note:**

> This AU popped in my mind and I got SO psyched for it. And I figured it'd be a nice break from Among My Stillness and Meet Me Under.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic I've whipped up for ya'll ;)
> 
> I currently don't have a Beta for this so forgive any spelling or grammatical errors.

 

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

Everything hurt. Her calves hurt. Her thighs hurt. Her damn chest from wearing that wretched corset hurt. Since when did strippers wear corsets?

 

Fuck if she knew, but she had decided after tonight she _would not_ be enticed to do that ever again.

 

Sakura stepped into her small two-bedroom apartment, her friend Ino passed out on the couch with the glow of the TV as the only source of light illuminating the space. She glanced at the clock, reading it was just past 1 in the morning. She sighed, tossing her keys into the little ceramic bowl Sarada had made for her in elementary school. She tossed her bag on the floor next to the door and traipsed over to the kitchen, dragging herself to the fridge and taking a quick look, finding it was nearly empty, causing yet another sigh to escape her.

 

She exited the kitchen and made her way to the modest living space, examining the box of half eaten pizza left on the coffee table. She lifted the lid and grabbed a piece, glancing at the TV and seeing a re-run of an episode of The Bachelorette that had previously aired. She scoffed, finding these women to be so vapid. She really didn't understand how Ino could stand watching it.

 

She suddenly heard her inebriated friend stir on the couch below her, looking over to see Ino partially awake.

 

“Huh? Whazzat?” she asked, voice still thick from sleep. Sakura sat herself down on the floor, grumbling softly as she stretched her limbs slowly and carefully while taking another bite from her pizza.

 

“Rough night?” Ino asked, sitting herself up and stretching her arms out as she let out a long yawn.

 

“You could say that… I think I need to cut my hours,” Sakura said, hugging her legs to her chest as she rested her chin on her knees. Ino shrugged, grabbing a piece of cold pizza from the box and taking a bite.

 

“I’m sure Jiraiya won’t mind,” Ino said and Sakura shook her head, letting out an exasperated sigh, “That’s not the issue,” she said, turning her head slightly to face her blonde haired friend, “I need the money,” she said simply and Ino nodded her head, the only thing she could really do in that situation.

 

“I mean… isn’t what’s-his-face supposed to-“

 

“No.”

 

“But Sakura-“

 

“Ino, just- no, okay? That’s not an option anymore,” Sakura said, bringing herself to a stand as she looked down the hallway, “Sarada did alright tonight?” she asked and Ino nodded, finishing her piece of pizza and brushing her hands off on her thighs.

 

“Yup. Did her homework and we had dinner,” she said, getting up from the couch but Sakura stopped her.

 

“It’s late, just stay here. This part of town gets dicey at night,” she said and Ino immediately nodded, mumbling _yes, mom_ underneath her breath as she collapsed back onto the couch, curling into the blanket that covered her.

 

Sakura smiled to herself and shook her head before making her way down the hallway and to her bedroom. She quietly opened the door and immediately began stripping off her clothes, sitting herself down on the edge of the bed and allowing herself to settle into her body after another long and tiring day.

 

It hadn’t always been like this. She had a plan. She was on track. But life happens, she supposed, and you just have to roll with the punches. Those punches began at the end of high school, when she got pregnant with Sarada with  _he who must not be named_ as she so maturely calls him. She was on track to go to college where she was going to enroll in a pre-med program and eventually go to med school, but she never got as far as actually applying. She had barely finished pre-med and was now a washed-up nurse technician during the day and stripper by night.

 

Some glorified single mom she was.

 

She didn’t necessarily regret it. She had Sarada and that was more than enough to accept her life as it was now, but there were definitely things she would had done differently.

 

 _This apartment complex for starters_ … she thought as she lay down in her bed and stared at the water stain on her ceiling that seemed to be growing larger the longer she looked at it. She scrunched her nose, smelling the burnt scent of the heater kicking in and turned to her side, shoving her face in her pillow. She grumbled lowly as she wrenched her comforter over her, too depressed to even brush her teeth.

 

 Just then she heard the incessant ringing of her alarm going off and her heart almost stopped, being so exhausted to the point she thought she had fallen asleep and it was already time to get up. She reached for her phone and squinted at the bright screen, seeing that it read 1:30am and her heart steadied a bit. She had a notification that read,

 

  **Parent /teacher conference 09/31 @6pm**

She groaned, having completely forgotten anything having to do with Sarada and school. She felt extremely guilty when Sarada went to her about the parent and teacher conference, making sure to emphasize that it was mandatory. Sakura agreed, obviously, knowing it was important that she go. She vaguely remembered going to Jiraiya to tell him she wouldn’t be coming in at all for her shift that night and he immediately approved the request. She was the pervy bastard’s favorite, so she had a leg up in that regard.

 

Sakura flopped back down on the bed, intent on closing her eyes and catching up on some much-needed sleep before she was faced with yet another trying day.

 

**********

 

“Mom, don't you have something more… professional you can wear?” Sakura heard her daughter ask and she scrunched her nose, looking down at her attire. She was wearing dark wash tight fitted jeans and a rose-colored short sleeve blouse that showed a bit too much cleavage since it was laundry day and she had to resort to borrowing one of the bras she performs in.

 

“What, I don't look good?” Sakura retorted and Sarada just rolled her eyes, “Mom, you always look good but the other moms and dads are gonna be wearing suits and stuff from their jobs.”

 

“Alright, first of all where on _earth_ are these people working where they need to wear suits and Sarada, neither of my jobs require me to wear anything fancy. I'm a nurse and a bartender, which I'll happily tell your teachers if they're curious enough to ask,” Sakura said, making her way over to the dining table and ruffling Sarada’s hair, coaxing a grumble from her daughter before turning to leave.

 

“Fine. Just don't be late!” Sarada called after her as Sakura waved from the front door, plucking her purse from the ground before pausing, turning to Sarada and shooting her a knowing look, “What are the rules?” she asked, raising her brows at her daughter and she could sense she was fighting to roll her eyes once again.

 

“Don’t open the door for _anyone,_ even our lonely neighbor who has eight cats and always comes over asking for butter, for some disturbing and unknown reason,” Sarada said in a monotone voice, having had to repeat the phrase many times already. Sakura winked and clucked her tongue in approval, “That’s my girl,” she said and closed the door behind her, locking the dead bolt before turning and bounding down the stairs.

 

As Sakura stepped outside she closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air. The apartment was starting to get stuffy as of late and she needed to start thinking about upgrading. The small two bedroom one bath was starting to get claustrophobic now that Sarada was older, and Sakura also couldn't help but notice that her daughter never brought her friends to their place. She couldn't blame her, but it still stung a bit.

 

With a sigh Sakura made her way over to her sedan, unlocking and wincing as she heard the creek from the front door as it opened. She really needed to get that fixed. She climbed in and tossed her purse to the other side, turning the keys in the ignition and feeling the engine roar to life. And then seeing the _oil change required_ warning.

 

 _That too I guess,_ she thought to herself and shook her head.

 

She grumbled to herself as she pulled out of the parking space, setting course for Sarada’s school which was a bit outside city limits. It took about a half hour to get there and Sakura would always drive her in the morning, since the hospital wasn’t too far from her school.

 

 _Maybe it is time for a change…_ Sakura thought wistfully to herself as she merged onto the highway, letting the windows down and allowing herself to take in the last of the summer night air, humming to herself as the radio soothed her slightly aching soul.

 

**********

 

“Shit, fuck, shit, fuckity fuck…” Sakura grumbled to herself as she not-so-gracefully made her way down the long hallway, looking left and right like a crazy woman as she read the plaques on the doors, looking for a _Mr. Hatake_ Sarada had told her. She found herself at the end of the hallway and looked to her right, sighing in relief as she found her destination.

 

She opened the door and peered inside, immediately feeling her stomach flop and the awkwardness of being the last person to show settle in as all eyes were on her. And of course, Sarada being the know-it-all, they were all wearing suits.

 

But then her breath hitched as her eyes drifted to the front of the room, for a man was leaning his backside against the front of his desk, donned in grey chinos that fit impeccably and a white button up that was currently straining from the flexing of his muscles as his arms were crossed over his chest. She looked higher to his face and could feel her legs start to buckle from underneath her.

 

He had a handsome and young face. Very Clarke Kent- esque and strong. He had wispy white hair and was currently sporting a crooked grin with… was that a beauty mark on the side of his mouth? Sakura shook her head, hearing a cough emanate from the room.

 

 _Get a grip, Sakura, you’re not in high school again,_ she mentally chastised as she put on an apologetic smile, trying not to get lost in the one Mr. Hatake was giving her.

 

“Ehhh, sorry I'm late. I had to drive from the city,” she said and Mr. Hatake gave her a reassuring smile.

 

“No need to apologize Ms…?” he trailed, cocking his head slightly.

 

“Haruno,” she said politely, her attention immediately being drawn to the coffee in her periphery, “Sarada’s mom,” she continued as she made her way over, plucking a cup and filling it with the liquid. It looked a bit light for her taste but it was neither here nor there.

 

“Ah, I was hoping I’d meet you tonight. Sarada is a very bright student,” she heard his velvety voice call out and she felt her heart flutter, pride in her daughter making her smile and she turned to face him before taking her seat but was interrupted by a parent.

 

“That’s nice,” one of the suits said, voice dripping with sarcasm which made her scowl, “but what about the material you'll be going over this semester? I want to make sure my daughter is well versed in the classics,” they said and Mr. Hatake nodded, giving Sakura one last smile before turning his attention to the suit.

 

She heard him talk about Shakespeare and Tolstoy and some other old goon she didn't recognize. No disrespect to Mr. Hatake but Sakura had always been drawn to the sciences. She loved logic and numbers. English and the social sciences were always her weakness.

 

She licked her lips before delving into the coffee before her, bringing her mouth to the rim and taking a sip before immediately coughing and wanting to spit it out. All eyes were on her once again as she looked around the room, shrugging slightly.

 

“Sorry. Really bad coffee,” she muttered with a slight laugh that no one else thought was funny. Mr. Hatake chuckled slightly before returning his attention to the grumbling mother before him.

 

Sakura sighed, finding her daughter was correct yet again.

 

**********

 

Sakura was currently staring at a chalkboard on one side of the room, hands behind her back as she observed the various quotes and excerpts, reading them in slight interest as the last of the parents began trickling out. She felt a presence slowly approaching her and she fought the urge to tense up, wanting to remain cool and collected. Her breath hitched as she felt him behind her, close enough to feel the heat from his body but it soon disappeared as he backed up into a desk behind them.

 

 _“I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun,”_ she heard him read from behind her and his voice made her sigh slightly. She could listen to him read to her forever if she wanted. She turned around and smiled, finding him leaning against the desk she had been sitting on.

 

“It's beautiful,” she murmured and he smiled slightly, “It's Jane Austen. When Mr. Darcy tells Elizabeth when he fell in love with her,” he stated and she gave him a coy smile.

 

“Are you a romantic, Mr. Hatake?” she asked and he chuckled, bringing himself to a stand, “When I want to be,” he said and made his way to the front of the room, shoving his hands in his pockets. He walked over to his desk, plucking a piece of paper from it before making his way back towards her.

 

“Sarada is a very bright young lady. And a fantastic writer,” he said, handing over the paper he was holding over to Sakura, “What is this?” she asked, looking up at him before reading what looked to be a short essay.

 

“Well, their assignment this week was to equate one of their parents to a famous character in a selection of novels I gave them. She compared you to Elizabeth from Pride and Prejudice,” he said and she looked up, staring into his eyes which were filled with such curiosity, “Are you familiar…?” he asked and she scoffed.

 

“Yes, I’m familiar. I've read it to her multiple times,” Sakura murmured. Even though she didn't like the subject, she couldn't deny that she loved to read, and Jane Austen was one of her favorites. She wasn’t the least bit surprised that Sarada had chosen to pull a character from it.

 

“Well Sarada pointed out the similarities; yours and Elizabeth's fierce independence, your humor, your penchant to find happiness in any situation,” he said and she smiled ironically, knowing deep down her and Elizabeth shared another similarity, which was their habit to hide how they truly felt.

 

“Well she gets her pick for dinner tonight,” Sakura said with a slight chuckle and handed the paper back to Mr. Hatake. He shook his head, “You should keep it. I already recorded her grade. Tell her she did a wonderful job, as always,” he said with a wink and she nodded her head, folding it into thirds and gingerly placing it in her purse. She sighed, looking towards the door.

 

“I should probably get going,” she said, glancing towards the clock and seeing it was 7:30. Mr. Hatake nodded, stepping away from her to give her space. He made his way back to the front of the room and turned swiftly, holding out a hand but hesitating.

 

“Uh… don’t worry about the other parents,” he said suddenly and she tilted her head, giving him a slightly confused look. He chuckled and brought a hand to the back on his neck, giving it a rub.

 

“They can be a bit judgey… most of the kids are from the area and it’s pretty... affluent,” he said and she could sense that he was trying not to offend. She gave him a soft smile in reassurance and she could see that he was beginning to lighten up.

 

“No worries,” she said with a wave of her hand, “My job doesn’t really require me to go to work in fancy clothes; well, not _suits_ ,” she clarified and it was his turn to tilt his head. She laughed slightly as she started backing away, already enjoying the bit of mystique she was creating for herself. She could sense that he wanted to press a bit more but he let it go, allowing for her to turn towards the door and show herself out.

 

“Oh,” she began, looking towards him once more and he raised a brow at her, “Never _ever_ make coffee again. It tasted like tar,” she said and he barked out a laugh, throwing his head back slightly, revealing his slender neck and Adam’s apple which bobbed, causing her to lick her lips.

 

“Noted,” he said as he brought his head back down, giving her a stiff nod before she waved, letting herself out and closing the door quietly behind her. She sighed and rested her back against the door for a moment, processing the events of the past hour.

 

The man was handsome, there was no doubt about that. She wondered what Sarada thought of him and if she had a little crush on him. She wouldn’t blame her if she did, he really was easy on the eyes.

 

She bit her lip, pushing off from the door and making her way down the hallway, the satisfying clack of her heeled boots reverberating off the marble floors as she exited the school, welcomed by the familiar embrace of the night that she had grown so accustomed to.

 

**********

 

“So, how did everyone’s parent teacher conferences go?” Kakashi heard Genma ask as he nursed his coffee mug to his chest. Everyone grumbled, saying things along the lines of _fine, the usual_ or _typical rich parents._

 

Kakashi nodded his head, able to sympathize with that last statement. The parents of these children were in fact rich, which was why he was thrown threw a loop upon seeing Ms. Haruno. She was an enigma indeed, at least compared to the rest of the parents. When she had walked into his classroom he was suddenly hit with color, which didn’t seem like much but the rose color of her shirt stood out among the sea of monochromatic tones he was so used to. Her eyes were also the most intense shade of emerald he had ever seen and her hair pink hair certainly made a statement. What he was most surprised by was how natural it all seemed. It all fit together perfectly.

 

And then their little flirtatious banter that he would have been a fool not to notice. Her asking if he was a romantic based on his reading choices to her chastising him for brewing terrible coffee.

 

It was like a breath of fresh air.

 

But it was neither here nor there. It’s not like he’d ever see her again and before he thought too long and too hard about it he broke that train of thought, noticing his friend clear his throat as he set his mug of coffee down onto the counter.

 

“Hey, so we’re still on for tonight, right?” he heard Genma ask and Kakashi raised a brow.

 

“Tonight?” he asked, giving Genma a confused look as he tried to pin down what they had agreed to do. He was under the impression that he had no plans that night, which he always looked forward to.

 

“Dude, we’re going to that new strip club tonight. For your birthday?” Genma said enthusiastically and Kakashi immediately groaned, throwing his head back.

 

“I’m pretty sure I emphasized that I was _against_ doing that. And if it’s my birthday shouldn’t it be _my choice_ as to what we do?” Kakashi asked, throwing his friend a sidelong glance. Everyone else seemed to be fine with just listening in, keen on how this conversation was going to pan out for the two friends who were _complete_ polar opposites.

 

“Normally, that would be the case but I don’t even remember the last time you were remotely close to a woman, Hatake,” Genma said and he scoffed, shaking his head as he bent down to cradle his head in his hands, letting out an exasperated sigh.

 

“You can’t even touch them,” Kakashi pointed out logically and immediately felt Genma’s gears start turning but held out a hand to halt him, “Which is _not_ a reason for going but if I wanted to be with a woman, I would. I’m not completely out of the game.”

 

“Well pretty much everyone has agreed to go sans Kurenai; sorry Kurenai,” he said, not even pausing to look at her and she just shook her head, “so you’re pretty much obligated to go,”

 

Kakashi groaned once again, looking over to everyone in the room as they nodded eagerly, his gaze settling on Kurenai as she slapped the back of her husband’s head in response to him giving Kakashi a cheeky thumbs up.

 

“Fine,” he said with a finite tone and Genma clapped his hands in approval, jumping down from the counter to give Kakashi a handshake. Kakashi sighed and extended his hand, grasping his hand and holding it for a moment, giving him an instense look, “I’m not paying a _cent_ though,” he said and Genma smiled, nodding his head in understanding while giving him a cheshire cat grin.

 

**********

 

Kakashi could already hear the music blaring from a block away. He groaned inwardly, shoving his hands in his pockets as his group of friends, four of them including himself, made their way to the club. There was a line already forming and Kakashi held out hope that they could maybe skip because of the wait, but immediately grumbled to himself when he saw Genma bouncing form bounding to the front.

 

He heard him say something about a reservation and it automatically made Kakashi want to split from the group and walk in the opposite direction.

 

“Hey! Birthday boy!” he heard Genma shout and Kakashi immediately seized up, shooting his friend a glare and approaching him with a menacing look, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him aside.

 

“Hey, man! What gives?”

 

“I’ve already agreed to being dragged out here so could you refrain from _embarrassing_ me any further by implying that I have even a sliver of desire to be here?” Kakashi seethed and Genma nodded slowly, shaking his arm out of Kakashi’s grasp, “Damn, dude, alright…” he said and made his way back to the bouncer.

 

Kakashi let out a breath, shaking off his nerves and looking towards his other two friends who both gave him an apologetic look. Genma signaled for them all to go in and Kakashi held his breath, following his friends into what he considered Hell with sparkles and sequins.

 

The music immediately started giving him a headache and Kakashi closed his eyes, trying to calm himself as Genma led them to a booth at the corner of the room.

 

 _Good…_ Kakashi thought in relief, slipping into the booth and doing his best not to look up at the already naked dancers, _Genma hasn’t chosen the closest seats possible._

Genma took their drink orders and bounded for the bar. Kakashi had told him to get a whiskey, needing something strong to get through the hour and a half that he had agreed to be there. He looked over to his friends who were entirely too enraptured by the dancing women and he sighed, bringing his gaze up to allow himself a peek.

 

So far he saw nothing that really interested him. He supposed they were pretty, in a conventional way but he much preferred unconventional.

 

 _Like the pink haired single mom you met last night?_ he heard his inner monologue speak and he slammed the thought out of his head, focusing on a dancer who was currently upside down on a pole and descending slowly in a corkscrew- like fashion. Her hair billowed out in soft waves and for a moment it looked strangely familiar. Though he supposed pink and purple hair wasn’t so strange in this scene.

 

His breath hitched slightly as she completely descended the pole, straightening herself and swiveling her hips in a figure eight as she lowered herself to the floor and slowly made her way up again, earning cheers from the crowd as they stuffed crisp bills into her garter belt every time she would lower to the ground.

 

She then knelt down to all fours, crawling to another stage while making sure to put extra sway in her hips as well as perch her ass as high as it could go.

 

He felt himself growing hotter as she made her way to the corner stage, the one closest to his group and he felt himself leaning forward, needing to get a closer look to see her face, hoping it was as gorgeous as the rest of her. She lifted herself to her knees and spread her legs, almost doing a split as she trailed her hands up her sides tantalizingly slow. She brought her hands to her breasts to cup them slightly and let her head fall back, her mouth falling open into a sigh that made him start to perspire.

 

“You like that one, eh?” he heard Iruka say somewhere in his periphery and all he could do was nod slightly, completely enraptured by the woman several feet away from them. He heard Iruka chuckle and hand him something hard and crisp. He looked down momentarily and saw that he had handed him a bill.

 

“You should go up to her,” he said and though Kakashi wanted to more than anything, he didn’t know if he had the courage to.

 

But by some stroke of luck Genma had returned with their drinks without getting distracted at the bar and Kakashi immediately grabbed his, bringing the glass to his lips and downing the whiskey in one fell swoop, shooing a shocked Genma out of his way as he scooted out of the booth and made his way to the stage.

 

Genma looked to his friends, an astonished look on his face and Iruka and Asuma just shrugged, chuckling slightly, “Just needed some of that liquid courage I suppose,” Asuma said, nudging his elbow into Iruka who only laughed a bit harder.

 

Kakashi felt time slowing down. He could see her in front of him and her figure slowly becoming clearer as he inched closer. He scrunched his brow, finding something so _familiar a_ bout this girl but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He had approached the stage, finding she was looking the opposite direction but saw that she had noticed him in the corner of her eye, swiveling slightly to look towards him and he noticed her eyes widen immediately. In recognition.

 

Which caused him to as well.

 

Because it was then that he knew just w _here_ he knew this woman from. He would notice those eyes anywhere. Paired with that hair. And that angelic face.

 

Her eyes had widened, but then she noticed the crisp bill he had been holding in his hand and her gaze softened, looking to him and bringing her hands to her breasts, pushing them together to enhance her cleavage and he licked his lips, maintaining their now lust filled stare as he slipped the bill into her cleavage. She sighed at the contact and practically purred,

 

“Hello, Mr. Hatake.”

 

* * *

 

Points to anyone who picked up on a few of the Gilmore Girls references.

 


	2. get what you wish for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up when Genma pays for a private dance for the birthday boy...

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

Sakura sat in the dressing room, head lying on the makeup table in front of her as she tried to wrap her head around what had just happened.

 

Sarada’s teacher, Mr. Hatake, had pretty much shoved a paper bill in between her tits.

 

_Yup,_ she thought to herself, _doesn't get much classier than that._

 

With a groan she picked her head up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she glanced towards the clock perched on the far wall. It had read 11 pm, so she had around two more hours until she was free to go home and girlfriend the weekend away with Sarada.

 

Guilt was a typical emotion Sakura felt the nights she would strip. Sarada had no idea, of course. It was easy to lie and just say she worked at a bar, which explained the late nights. It wasn’t exactly a white lie that Sakura could just explain away to herself, so guilt usually took over whenever her daughter would ask how her night was or how she missed her…

 

Sakura shook her head. Those thoughts never did her any good and she honestly didn't know why she'd continually tortured herself with the guilt. She made amazing money- more money than she ever did during her day job.

 

It was sad, really. She made more money showing off her naked body than saving lives.

 

She sighed, picking herself up from her chair and walking over to the rack of assorted lingerie, needing a different outfit for the next session. It had now reached that part of the evening where she would give private dances. This part of the evening was always hit or miss. Either she’d get a timid as hell eighteen-year-old who had never touched a pair of tits or ass in his entire life or she'd get someone entirely too handsy and just… not very easy on the eyes.

 

Never had she had someone she was actually attracted to. Never had she gotten hot for someone while dancing. She was quite good at what she did, her earnings being direct proof of that, and she longed to be able to perform for someone she liked.

 

She longed for someone who would take her breath away. Someone who would touch her and she would feel a spark radiating through her rather than the grimey and unwanted hands that would roam her instead. Someone who would sweep her off her feet and take her away from this place…

 

_Too real again, Sakura. Too real…_

She sifted through the rack, sequins and glitter all flying by as she searched for her next performance outfit. Her thoughts suddenly shifted to what a certain handsome white-haired academic would like…

 

Sakura smirked as her eyes fell on a short plaid shirt. She licked her lips as she thought to pair it with a sheer black bra and stockings. Giggling softly, she shed off her pink robe and brought the outfit over to the makeup table before sitting down and reapplying her makeup.

 

Sakura paused momentarily as she looked through the mirror, noticing the door to the dressing room open to reveal a petite girl with brown hair that was pulled up into two buns on either side of her head. Sakura turned in her chair slightly, giving the girl a small smile as she put down her mascara.

 

“Hey, Ten,” she said with a wave and Tenten grinned, prancing over to Sakura and plopping down into the chair next to her. The bubbly girl was dressed in a similar outfit that Sakura was planning to change into, except it was purple and black instead of red and she paired it with a garter belt, filled to the brim with cash. She was currently topless and Sakura observed that she had a hickey above her right nipple.

 

Sakura scowled, looking at Tenten with slight concern but the brunette shook her head.

 

“Don't worry. He was super hot and you know how I like a lot of boob play,” she said with a wink and Sakura just shook her head, picking up the mascara she had put down, resuming her work.

 

“You getting ready for the private dances?” she heard her ask and Sakura nodded, using a finger wipe away some mascara that had smudged.

 

“Hopefully they go quick tonight,” Sakura murmured, finishing up retouching her makeup as she shed her previous outfit off. She felt Tenten smirking and looked over, finding she was correct. Sensing her friend had something further to say she cocked her brow at her.

 

“That outfit says otherwise,” Tenten giggled and Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance, “Because you and I both know it looks sexy _as hell_ on you.”

 

Sakura shook her head and bit back a grin, trying not to think about a certain someone she'd actually look forward to giving a dance to. The two girls turned their attention towards the door as it revealed another one of the girl’s standing in the doorway, eyes focused on Sakura.

 

“There’s someone who's requested a dance from you, hun,” the pretty red head said and Sakura nodded, putting away her makeup and taking one final look towards the mirror, fluffing her hair and pinching her cheeks, making sure she was completely satisfied with her look.

 

With a nod of approval and thumbs up from TenTen, Sakura rounded her chair, walking towards the door to the dressing room and passing the other girl, making her way down the dark red- lit hallway and to her first client.

 

**********

 

“Genma what in the _fuck_ have you done now?” Kakashi seethed, watching his friend carefully as a shit eating grin spread across his face. He shrugged, squeezing the rest of his lime into his gin and tonic.

 

“I'm only looking out for you, my man,” he said, raising his glass and winking to Kakashi, earning a growl from him as he glowered in his seat. After being gone for an alarmingly long amount of time, Genma returned with the declaration that he had bought a lap dance for Kakashi, courtesy of his 37th birthday. Just as this evening had started turning out to be alright, it got that much worse again.

 

The only way it could be _remotely_ saved was if Genma had requested Ms. Haruno for the lap dance, but that was just wishful thinking. Genma wasn’t the type of friend to actually do something _nice_ for you. He was the friend who was there to bust your balls.

 

Kakashi stared out to the stage in front of him, eyes peeled for Ms. Haruno as Genma and the others gawked at some busty and lingerie clad dancer who had materialized by their booth, but Kakashi paid no mind. His eyes were still searching for the astonishingly beautiful woman he had met not 24 hours prior, only to find she transformed into a complete vixen in the short amount of time he had known her.

 

Of course he had questions, but they weren’t exactly his to ask… were they? He knew she had a twelve-year-old daughter, who was his student no less. She had said her job didn’t require fancy clothing, though that could be misinterpreted since she specified suits. She had obviously been referring to this job.

 

His head was reeling. Confusion taking over as the uncertainty about this newfound knowledge settled in. She was a young mother with a child… and this was what she was doing to try and support the two of them. He suddenly started feeling guilty, events from minutes ago replaying in his mind as he had basically wagged his tongue and threw his money at her.

 

She hadn’t exactly helped in stopping him though. She had turned her attention towards him, egged him on with her lust filled eyes and provocative movements, pushing her breasts together and enticing him to react. And how could he say no? She was the most radiant and intoxicating woman he had ever seen, even before he saw her in next to nothing skimpy outfits.

 

All of a sudden he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he turned his head slightly, mouth falling open and eyes bugging out of his head as his gaze fell on the woman who had just been occupying his thoughts. His mouth went dry as he studied her v _ery_ telling outfit.

 

She was dressed like a damn school girl and looked as if she had just come straight out of his teenage fantasies. The flouncy plaid skirt swayed with her every step and each time the neon lights hit just right her black stockings would come into view. He still had yet to see her topless, but the black sheer bra she was wearing didn’t leave much to the imagination. The material was thin, so you could practically see through it. It was still a bit too dark to see, but his mouth watered at the thought of her having dusty pink nipples, how they would harden if he plucked at them…

 

If he tasted them.

 

_Fuck,_ he was drunk.

 

He was drunk and if she came up to him again, he surely would do something he’d regret in the morning.

 

But all inhibitions went out the window when she approached their table, throwing him a flirty glance and leaning her arm against the top of the booth. Genma threw her a toothy grin which earned another scowl from Kakashi, but soon changed into a look of surprise as Genma threw his arm over his friend, looking towards Sakura while rubbing his shoulder.

 

“ _This_ birthday boy would love a _private_ dance from you, sweetness,” Genma said, patting Kakashi’s shoulders a bit too hard. He chanced a nervous glance towards Ms. Haruno who only looked all the ready to give him what Genma had requested. She cocked her head at him as if she was sizing him up, but he picked up on a nervous glint that passed in her eyes. It was fast but not fast enough for him to not notice.

 

He was about to protest but she shot him another flirty glance, placing her hands on the table and leaned forward, showing off her perky breasts to him. His mouth watered slightly at the sight of them, wanting so desperately to wrap his tongue around the enticing little bud-

 

“Bithday boy _and_ handsome? It must be my lucky night,” she purred and Genma removed his arm from around Kakashi, giving a clap in approval as he all too eagerly scooted out from the booth. Kakashi wasn’t sure he could even stand. His legs felt like jello as she turned, waiting for him to get out of the booth and follow her to the private rooms. He gulped, suddenly becoming _very_ nervous as he slowly slid his way out, looking to his friends who were only making lewd gestures like gyrating their hips and whooping at him.

 

“Come now, birthday boy,” Ms. Haruno said, beckoning for him and holding out her hand. He wasn’t about to forget how the word _come_ had left her mouth but he could hardly concern himself with that now as he grasped her hand, finding it to be as soft as he had imagined. She quickly led him down a dark hallway with doors lining every side. She picked one closer to the back, which made him sweat slightly.

 

They entered the room and he found it to be more decorated than he had originally thought.

 

_What? Were you expecting_ just _a singular chair?_ he scoffed inwardly, watching as Ms. Haruno led him further into the dark room. The walls were painted a dark red and there were sconces that lined each of the four walls. The room had a very boudoir feel. There was a bed, though he was quite sure Genma hadn’t paid for _that_ type of service.

 

He suddenly felt an unfamiliar wave of jealousy hit him. Was she required to do that? Just offer herself up to random men? He sincerely hoped that her services only went as far as this, unsure he’d be able to stomach her offering her body like that.

 

Kakashi was roused out of his thoughts by a soft cough and he turned, watching Ms. Haruno motion for the seat beside her. He gulped, nodding his head and slowly sunk down onto the chair. There wasn’t really any music playing, which he found he preferred, but the sound and thump of the bass outside could still be felt through the floors.

 

Sakura circled around to his front, emerald eyes piercing black as they stared at each other for a while. He was unsure of what to say, feeling extremely tense but she thankfully decided to speak first.

 

“I don’t think it’d be wise to pretend we don’t know each other,” she said simply, giving him a knowing look and he nodded, coughing slightly as he readjusted in the chair.

 

“Right. I mean, I obviously know who you are and you know who I am,” he said, mentally kicking himself for basically repeating what she had just said. She let out a small giggle, making the hair at the back of his neck stand at attention at her flowery voice.

 

“I don’t think it’d be wise to pretend we’re not attracted to each other either… would you agree with that?” she asked, angling her head at him and he froze, hands glued to his sides as his eyes widened slightly. Of course, he was attracted to her. Sure, he knew nothing about her aside from the fact that she was his student’s mom and now a stripper, but that didn’t dissuade him from finding her to be the most attractive woman he had ever laid eyes on.

 

“Mr. Hatake?” he heard her velvety voice ask and he could’ve sworn he felt his cock twitch at her calling him that. He held back a groan as she walked closer to him, pushing a knee in between his legs to spread them.

 

“I-I… yes. I agree with that, Ms. Haruno,” he said, shaking his head mentally.

 

_Get a handle on yourself, man._

She let out a chuckle and looked down at him, a dark look in her eyes as she brushed her knee against his crotch, causing him to suck in a breath as she brought her hands to his shoulders and knelt her head down against his ear.

 

“I have an idea,” she purred, causing him to shiver underneath her, “how about when you’re here, you call me Kira,” she said, bringing herself back up as she started swaying her hips from side to side, “and since I like you and you like me… I’ll let you touch me a little.”

 

Kakashi’s mouth went dry at that last statement. _Fuck_ he wanted to touch her so badly. He wanted to grip her hips, feel her move above him, taste her skin…

 

He groaned as she lifted herself from him, “Does that all sound alright to you, Mr. Hatake?” she asked and he nodded his head eagerly, earning a lovely little smirk from her. She slowly walked around him, looking at him as if he was a slab of meat, ready for her to devour. He felt her wrap her delicate arms around his neck, bringing them down his front, feeling his tight stomach. He felt her gasp slightly behind him, causing him to smirk.

 

He was 37 years old, but that didn’t mean he just totally let himself go. He still ate relatively well and would work out on a regular basis. In all honesty, he was quite proud of how he looked, and the feel of this insatiable woman running her hands up and down his abs in approval only further confirmed it.

 

Her breasts rubbed against the back the back of his neck and he could feel a hardened nipple every so often. It made him groan softly and he could hear her breathing become more ragged.

 

“Come here,” he rasped and she obeyed immediately, rounding to his front and positioning herself above him, her heat hovering over his crotch. She swayed her hips ever so slightly, placing her hands on his shoulders for stability. His face was level with her stomach and he reveled in watching it shudder whenever her stomach would round close enough for his breath to hit. The small figure eights she was making with her hips slowly became wider as she would lower herself onto his crotch, only to raise herself up again, causing him to moan softly and let his head fall back.

 

Kakashi closed his eyes, immersing himself into her touch as she swiveled her hips, biting his lip in anticipation for when she would plant herself on top of him. He didn’t have to wait long, because she finally lowered herself onto his crotch and he bit back a groan, his already aching and hard member jutting into her heat. A blush slowly started forming on his cheeks, embarrassed by how quickly she was having an effect on him.

 

But she didn’t seem to care. Not in the least.

 

Ms. Haru-, no, _Kira_ threw her head back, slowly grinding down onto him, feeling herself rubbing against his length. She purred, bringing her head back and looking at him with lust-filled eyes. To get a better angle, she brought herself forward, her breasts now being at mouth level. He licked his lips, eyes moving to the hardened buds that were practically begging to be sucked on.

 

The harshness of her breath wasn’t helping any, either. She would roll her hips and gasp every so often, like his cock was hitting just the right spot for her to shudder slightly and it was making him lose it. With every roll she would bring her chest closer to his face, almost goading him to have a taste.

 

 

So, before he completely lost his nerve he grabbed her hips, causing her to gasp as he brought her closer to him. He looked up for a moment, shooting her a dark look that made her lick her lips in anticipation. Her breasts were positioned right in front of him, her right nipple standing at attention. She let out a ragged breath as he enclosed his mouth around one, wrapping his tongue around the mesh and flicking the bud. She shuddered above him and tried to bring her hands up but he grabbed them both, using one hand to secure her arms behind her back.

 

Kakashi sucked harder at her nipple through the fabric and he could had sworn he almost coaxed a scream out of her. She gasped, rolling her hips harder into him since it was about the only thing she could do.

 

“Off,” she commanded and he found himself nodding immediately, bringing his free hand around her back and finding the clasp to the excuse for a bra. It came undone with ease, ridding her of the garment and tossing it to the side. He pulled his head back, admiring her two perfect globes now that he could see them in all their glory.

 

“Please…” he heard her croon above him and he groaned, loving how desperate she was for him to touch her. He could already feel a wetness forming above his crotch and the smell was permeating his nose. The smell alone was enough to make him want to rip off their remaining clothes and drive into her heat.

 

But that wasn’t the dance they were doing today.

 

So he settled for delving into her breasts again, now that he had no barrier between her rosy nipples and his mouth. He engulfed one eagerly, earning and low moan from her as she bit her lip, “ _Fuck,_ that’s good…” he heard her groan above him and he smirked against the bud, swirling his tongue around it over and over again.

 

“ _So_ fucking good…” he heard her repeat as she continued grinding into him, hips canting and movements becoming a bit more frantic. If he didn’t know any better he’d think she was trying to make herself cum. He pulled himself from her breast with a pop, looking up at her and searching her face, eyes squeezed shut in concentration.

 

_Fuck, she is,_ he thought to himself in amazement and leaned back in the chair slightly, allowing for him to buck up into her. She looked down at him, emerald eyes clouded in lust and ecstasy. Kakashi smirked, hand still firmly grasping both of hers and locking them behind her back.

 

“You going to cum, baby?” he asked and she nodded eagerly, rubbing her heat harder into him at his words.

 

“Look at you…” he crooned, thrusting his hips up to meet hers, “using me to make yourself cum. I thought this dance was for _me,_ ” he said in a dark tone and he could see her pout, making him smirk in satisfaction.

 

“That’s alright, little one,” he assured, bucking up into her again, “Your present to me…” he said, bringing his free hand to her neck to bring her head down to his.

 

“Will be fucking yourself and cumming on my cock so hard,” another cant of his hips.

 

“You forget your _real_ name,” he breathed against her ear and she _screamed_ , rubbing herself fervently to the point they were both going to lose their damn minds. She was breathing wildly now, moaning loudly and letting out soft cries, as if the pleasure was too much for her to handle.

 

Kakashi gritted his teeth, feeling the familiar tension building, close to orgasm himself. He had never cum from _dry humping_ before and he was eager to make it a first. She felt so damn good and the look of pure euphoria on her face was enough to do him in.

 

But like all good things… it had to come to an end.

 

Which meant a poorly timed and sharp knock sounding at the door. They both stopped suddenly, Ms. Haruno sitting straight up on his lap. It took almost everything in him not to grab her hips again and continue what they had been so focused on doing.

 

“Kira?” they both heard the muffled voice of the bouncer behind the door, “You alright in there? Time’s been up for about five minutes.”

 

“Fuck, has it really been that long?” she mumbled, running a frustrated hand through her hair as she steadied her breath. She climbed off him, a bit wobbly at first as she turned to the door.

 

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Coming now,” she said, voice a bit shaky as she turned to him, still seated in his chair, crotch wet and bulge still tenting his pants. Sympathy didn’t even cut the look she was giving him. She looked mortified, maybe even a little embarrassed.

 

“Um… I’ll see you around?” she asked timidly, a hint of hope in her eyes and he sighed, nodding his head, though he wasn’t sure how much truth was in it. Of course, he wanted to see her again, but it was risky. No matter how attracted he was to her, he had to remind himself that his inhibitions had been severely hindered. If he hadn’t been slightly intoxicated, this evening may have gone in a completely different direction.

 

She grabbed the bra that had been tossed to the ground and quickly fastened it back on, walking back towards the door before giving him a short wave, shooting him the same hopeful expression before disappearing into the dark hallway.

 

Kakashi let out an exasperated breath, resting his elbows on his thighs and cradling his head in his hands. He had really let all rational thought out the window tonight. The lap dance, if you could really call it that, was other worldly and Kakashi had not expected it to go that far. He was surprised at himself, never thinking in a million years that he would find himself in this position.

 

A few meditative breaths later and his cock was softened enough to not raise any eyebrows, though the very noticeable stain was highly suspect.

 

With a groan he picked himself up, hoping that his friends wouldn’t give him too much shit as he made his way towards the door and let himself out. He walked down the long and dark hallway, other dancers leading men of different varieties to similar fates that Kakashi had just been subjected to.

 

He reached the end of the hallway and cautiously approached the booth his friends were still sitting in, a pretty brunette perched on Genma’s lap. Kakashi scowled as Genma immediately looked down to Kakashi’s pants, spitting out the beer he had just taken a sip of and pointing down with a loud and obnoxious laugh.

 

Kakashi rolled his eyes and leaned over the large table, swiftly grabbing his wallet and keys before stopping next to Genma.

 

“Fuck you, man,” was all he had to say before leaving without a second glance back, thoughts swimming with a stripper who he had let in too deep that night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> Yeah. That got a little out of hand.
> 
> Edit: The art included in this chapter was done by the marvelous and insanely talented Sayuri ❤️
> 
> You can find her and her amazing work here: https://sayurinomoe.tumblr.com/


	3. where we stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura deals with some guilt and has an interesting encounter with Mr. Hatake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until the weekend to post this but I'm going to be really busy this weekend and next week since I'll be house hunting with my husband. 
> 
> I'm really happy everyone has been loving this story and I'm curious to see what you think of this chapter ;)

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

_“I’ve been waiting for this Mr. Hatake…” she purred, pink hair splayed over his stomach as she kissed down his abdomen, deft fingers finding the hem of his pants. She brought her pert lips to his skin, slowly letting her tongue trace the barrier between her and his crotch. He let out a low groan, hand inching to the back of her head as he grasped her hair, gripping it as hard as he could without hurting her._

_“Harder,” she panted and he growled, gripping her hair harder and shivered at the moan she let out at his roughness._

_“You like that, baby?” he asked and she nodded, unbuttoning his pants and lowering them down until she had peeled them clean off. He watched her lick her lips as she gripped his length through his boxers, lifting herself from him and hovering over him on all fours. He removed his hand and allowed for her pink locks to cascade down, tickling his stomach and causing him to shudder. Pert breasts were on full display and he licked his lips, wishing he could engulf a hardened nipple into his mouth._

_Kakashi reached for her to come towards him but she tutted, swiping the hand that was beckoning for her to come closer. He hissed at her defiance, grabbing her by her hair again._

_“When I tell you to come, little one, you come,” he seethed and she grinned wickedly at him, lust in her eyes as she crawled up towards him._

_“Yes, Daddy.”_

Kakashi woke in a cold sweat, sitting himself up as he ran an agitated hand through his hair. This was the third dream in a row he had about Ms. Haruno. _Kira_. It had been three days since that night and she had plagued his dreams ever since then. It always ended the same. Her about to go down on him in some way, either with her mouth or her beautiful dripping cunt. And then he’d wake welcomed with a cold sweat and painfully hard cock, fisting himself until he was met with relief.

 

He felt so pathetic. He had become so enamored with a s _tripper_ but he couldn’t help it. She was so much more than that and that knowledge made him feel much better about his predicament. That profession aside, she was an incredibly responsible woman and a dedicated mom. It took strength and dedication to do what she did.

 

And that thought only seemed to further enhance his problem.

 

He hissed as he gripped his length, giving it a few experimental pumps and finding he had already leaked a few beads of precum. He used it as a lubricant, moving up and down and letting his head fall against the headboard. Thoughts drifted to that minx and how he wanted that dream to end.

 

He wanted her mouth to explore every inch of him. The dream had never gone past her taking off his underwear and the possibilities after that were endless. The thought of her going down on him and using her soft tongue to massage his length sent him in a downward spiral as he quickened his pace. His breath became ragged as he pictured her on top of him, bouncing on his cock as he gripped her hips and met her thrust after thrust. He wanted her to grind down onto him with everything she had, similar to how she did three nights ago. He wanted her lose her mind. Wanted her to call him Daddy. Wanted her to dominate him and mark him and…

 

And then he was cumming. Hard.

 

He let out a breath like he had been punched in the stomach. The intensity of the images flashing in his mind of her riding him combined with the force of his pent-up orgasm was enough to make him feel like she was really there, but after the high he was met with nothing but his pathetic self and hand still slung around a softening cock.

 

 _Fuck_ he was so damn pathetic. She was a respectable woman and he had let his desire for her get in the way of that.

 

With a sigh he swung his legs off the side of his bed and stood up, making his way to his bathroom to clean himself up and hopefully not get held up by more thoughts of fucking Ms. Haruno.

 

**********

 

Sakura sat in bed for the third time that night, staring at the ceiling. Deep in thought.

 

She had really fucked up. Lonely, stripper, and single mom Sakura, throwing herself at the first handsome man she actually may have had feelings for. Not even thinking about the fact that he was Sarada’s teacher. Not even thinking about how much older he was than her, even though he certainly didn’t _look_ like it.

 

Let alone _felt_ like it.

 

She shuddered, memories of how he felt flooding her mind. His _muscles_ were straight out of her fantasies. _He w_ as straight out of her fantasies. There he was, white-haired, chiseled Adonis of a man, sitting before her in that chair, waiting for her with lust filled eyes as she straddled his lap, humping herself into the next dimension as he sucked at her tits and kneaded her ass.

 

The experience was other worldly. At some points during their session she thought she had been in a dream. She had never experienced pleasure like that before, and they hadn’t even had sex. Just the feel of his hard cock through his pants and her slick sliding against him was enough to give her mind-numbing pleasure.

 

She bit her lip, feeling the familiar heat building up inside her. She resisted the temptation, knowing deep down that she had made a mistake, and if she allowed herself to give in, well, there would be no saving her.

 

Her and Sarada were in a good place. They didn’t need anyone else in their lives right now. Stripping was already a heavy secret for Sakura to have weighing on her shoulders. She certainly couldn’t tell her about Mr. Hatake if they ever became a thing. And even if they were to develop s _ome_ kind of a relationship, she would never let it go as far as him knowing she was anyone other than Kira.

 

That’s who she needed to remain to him. Sarada was too much of a priority. No matter how much she longed for someone else in her life, she had to admit to herself that she just didn’t have the room for it. There was a void in her heart, sure, but she shared her heart with Sarada, and right now she was enough to fill that void as long as she was happy and healthy.

 

 _Tomorrow,_ she thought to herself. Tomorrow she would go to that school, march into his room and set the record straight. Their relationship could go no further than what had happened that night. To him she was Kira. Not Ms. Haruno and certainly not Sakura.  

 

**********

 

“So, you never told me how the parent- teacher conference went?” she heard Sarada ask from the kitchen table, face buried in a bowl of some sugary cereal.

 

“Oh?” Sakura asked from the kitchen counter, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She turned to Sarada who took another big spoonful of her cereal, “I guess we just got too busy this weekend, huh?” she continued, giving her daughter a wink.

 

“Yeah! I had a lot of fun. Thanks for taking the weekend off. I know your hours at the hospital and late nights at the bar are important to you,” Sarada said with a look of understanding on her face and Sakura’s expression dropped.

 

 _Here it comes_. That guilt she felt whenever Sarada would mention the bar, fully believing the lie that Sakura was just a bartender and anything _but_ an exotic dancer. As well as anything but someone who grinded on her English teacher until she was about to cum straight on his lap.

 

Sakura turned towards the counter and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to rid herself of the memories and focus on her morning with Sarada before she had to run to the club again. Much to her chagrin, Jiraiya gave her a shift during the day, but not to dance. She traded the night of the parent- teacher conference for cleaning during the day on Monday. She only had to do the dressing rooms, which was fine. She wasn’t about to do a janitor’s job and clean the entire club.

 

“So, you never told me how it went,” she heard Sarada say, rousing her out of her thoughts and Sakura turned, smiling and bringing the mug to her lips, letting the steam soothe her face before taking a sip.

 

“It went fine,” she said simply, putting her mug down on the counter and Sarada furrowed her brow.

 

“Just fine?”

 

_Well if you must know darling daughter of mine, your English teacher and I have grown quite taken with one another and he showed up to the strip club that I work at the night after with his friends. Then I gave him a private dance and we basically had sex with our clothes on._

Sakura smiled at her daughter, trying to keep her crazed look at bay and nodded her head, “Mmhmm. Just fine.”

 

“Alright,” Sarada said, polishing off her bowl of cereal and dropping her spoon into the bowl with a _clink._ She sat up from her chair and brought her empty bowl over to the sink where Sakura had been leaning against, “Remember I won’t be coming home today? I’m going to Cici’s house.”

 

Sakura blinked, looking down at her daughter, “Okay…” she said, thoughts suddenly drifting to Mr. Hatake and her plan to speak with him. To set a few things straight before he came to her club wanting something more than what she could give.

 

“Mom? Is that okay?” she heard Sarada ask and she nodded her head enthusiastically.

 

“Absolutely!” she responded and Sarada furrowed her brow at her. Sakura looked down at her watch and tutted, looking towards Sarada, “we need to get going,” she said, downing her cup of coffee which Sarada returned with a look of disgust.

 

“Elixir of life, my love. Elixir of life,” Sakura said, throwing on her coat and ushering Sarada out the door. They hurriedly made their way out and to the car, beginning their familiar commute outside the city and to the middle school Sakura found herself anxious to drive to now.

 

**********

 

Kakashi smiled as he waved off the last of his students, all running down the hallway and to the front of the school, excited that it was now the end of the school day. His eyes lingered on a certain black-haired student, laughing with a friend as they exited the double doors.

 

The thought of Sakura being outside waiting for her daughter had suddenly crossed his mind, and the urge to walk outside and check overtook him for a few moments. He stood by his door, debating whether to or not but decided against it. That night had been left open- ended, and though she _did_ say she’d see him around, he didn’t know whether that meant another visit at the club or seeing her at some school event.

 

Either way, he couldn’t spend his days worrying about it. If their paths crossed or if he ever felt the urge to visit her, it would happen. But until then he probably should just go with the flow…

 

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he closed the door to his classroom, turning around and finding it had stayed relatively clean throughout the day so he didn’t have any extra work other than grading some papers. He had assigned his students with a small weekend project, requesting that they go see the movie adaptation of Pride and Prejudice and write an analysis on the book and movie. It wasn’t meant to be long, he was mainly curious to see how they felt about the major differences movie adaptations seemed to have.

 

Or maybe it was just an excuse to get his fill of the book, since it was Ms. Haruno’s favorite.

 

 _Going with the flow? Let's be real..._ he sneered to himself, knowing full well he was starting to make unconscious decisions based on her.

 

He was so fucked.

 

Kakashi took a seat at his desk, reclining in the chair a bit as he stared blankly at the opposite wall, observing the quotes he had written on the chalkboard. He furrowed his brow, focusing on the one she had been taken by that one evening last week. He brought a hand up to his chin, massaging it and scratching at the stubble that had formed, reminding himself that he needed a shave that night.

 

Just then he heard a soft knock at the door. He slowly looked over, expecting to see another one of the teachers but his eyes immediately widened and he bolted straight up in his chair when he was met with the same woman he had just been thinking of. Like she had just materialized from his thoughts. It was sort of a shock, seeing her standing there. He hadn’t expected to see her so soon really, unless he found himself _really_ needing to visit a certain club…

 

But watching her as she stood there, it made him realize how much he wanted to see her. And the fact that she was there, on her own free will. It was like Christmas. 

 

He gulped and felt a nervous itch emerge as she opened the door, giving him a small wave and closing the door behind her. She was absolutely radiant, hair down and cascading in a wave of soft curls. The soft pink blouse she worse accentuated her wonderful breasts and she wore tight fitted jeans that practically looked painted on. His mouth went dry as he took her all in, finding he liked the more natural look on her.

 

She looked almost angelic.

 

Once she approached him he took in a deep breath, holding her heady stare.

 

“Hi,” she finally said and he let out his breath.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Um… I’m sorry to just drop in like this. Sarada went home with a friend and I was in the neighborhood,” she said nervously, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she looked down momentarily, “I just… what happened the other night-“

 

“Sarada doesn’t know… I’m assuming?” he asked, tilting his head and giving her a soft smile as she shook her head.

 

“Well, your secret is safe with me. I wasn’t going to tell Sarada, or anyone for that matter,” he said, furrowing his brow slightly, a tad insulted that she might have thought he was going to blab about her secret profession.

 

“That’s not all though,” she said, bringing her gaze to him and he mouthed ‘oh’, “What happened between you and I, I figured we should talk about it?” she asked timidly and he had to hold back a smile at how quiet she sounded. Like a damn choir mouse.

 

“Ah, yes. That was quite an evening,” he said, standing slowly and walking to the front of his desk. He leaned against it and crossed his arms as he watched her eyes flicker down the length of his body. Quick enough for her to think he didn’t notice, but he did. He looked out towards the door and then back to her, crooking his finger at her and beckoning for her to come closer. She obeyed, moving her feet a few paces towards him and looked up at him through her lashes.

 

“I enjoyed it,” he murmured, bringing a hand to her arm and caressing it up and down. She shivered under his touch and closed her eyes, letting out a ragged breath and soft moan. His nostrils flared, watching the effect he was already having on her and brought his other hand to her waist, bringing her closer so she was almost flush against him.

 

“I enjoyed it… a lot,” he reiterated, bringing his face down to the crook of her neck. She leaned her head away, allowing for his breath to tickle the sensitive skin and she moaned again, bringing a hand to his thigh and tracing the inside of it.

 

“What about you, _Kira_?” he asked and she gasped as he darted his tongue out and traced her jugular.

 

“Yes…” she moaned as he bit and nipped at her neck, lowering to her collarbone and dragging his tongue along it. He felt a nudge against his crotch and looked down, finding that she was kneeing his length and he hissed, bringing one hand to her ass and the other to her hair, gripping and yanking so she was looking at him.

 

A stare so heated he thought he was going to melt right there burned in her eyes, desperate for some kind of relief. She licked her lips in anticipation, whimpering beneath him as her knee dug into his crotch, rubbing every so often and earning a groan from him.

 

“God, you felt so good. Rubbing yourself on me. Trying to cum,” he bit out, breathing harshly and bringing his forehead to hers, “I wish you could’ve finished. I wish I could’ve felt you cum on me,” he said, watching as she shuddered at his words.

 

“Or around me,” he said and she let out a strangled moan, gripping at his shirt and trying to unbutton his top as he maintained his grip on her hair and ass.

 

“Baby, not here,” he said, groaning as she started getting buttons loose and he could start feeling her hands on his skin.

 

“You expect me to wait after talking to me like that? Touching me like this?” she whispered, dangerously close to his parted lips, her tongue starting to trace along his bottom one. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when he tasted her tongue on him, groaning and grabbing her by the shoulders, abandoning her hair and bottom.

 

“What, you’re going to fuck me on this desk?” he asked, a hint of humor in his voice and she huffed.

 

“This desk, that chair, against the fucking door I don’t care,” she said, shoving his arms off and attacking his shirt again. Her mouth found his neck and her plump lips on his skin nearly did him in. But as much as he loved teasing her, they couldn’t just fuck in his classroom. He wanted to take her out. He wanted to treat her right. He wanted to make her feel like she was more than someone he just wanted to fuck.

 

 _Fuck_ he just realized he didn’t even know her actual _name._ She never told him.

 

“Hey,” he said, putting his hands on her shoulders again, pushing her back so that he could look in her eyes. She gave him a confused look and furrowed her brow.

 

“I-I don’t even know your name,” he said, shaking his head and smiling at her. She stared at him, for a strange few moments and she suddenly let out a laugh, bringing a hand to her forehead and shaking her head. A strange aura filled the air after the irony in that laugh, and he wasn’t sure how to feel in that moment.

 

“You’re right,” she said, stepping away from him and giving him a look that he couldn’t read. He furrowed his brow, observing her posture as it had changed, looking more confident and surer of herself.

 

“Let’s keep it that way,” she deadpanned, giving him a serious look before turning around, leaving him with a hard on and half buttoned shirt, confused expression plastered to his face.

 

_The fuck?_

 

 


	4. hot for teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Sakura meet again at a bake sale.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

“Mom, you have everything ready for the bake sale tomorrow, right?” Sakura heard Sarada ask from the kitchen table, working on some homework while Sakura prepared dinner. Sakura blanched, glancing at the fridge and examining the flyer that had been there for a good three weeks now.

 

“Um… yes! Definitely!” she called from the kitchen, wincing as she tried to think about what she could whip up and have ready by tomorrow afternoon.

 

“You sure? ‘Cause I don’t see anything that could pass for a cupcake or cookie in this entire apartment.” Sarada said and Sakura huffed, placing down the spoon and whirling around to face her daughter.

 

“Since when did you get so cheeky?” she asked and Sarada just shook her head, continuing with what she was working on. She furrowed her brow and turned back to the stove, checking on the curry that was simmering in the pot.

 

“I _promise_ I’ll have something ready for tomorrow,” she said and heard Sarada grunt in response, too engrossed in the work she was doing.

 

Sakura sighed, stirring the contents of the pot as her mind drifted to recent events from the past. She had completely forgotten about the bake sale, and with the added anxiety left from what had transpired between her and Mr. Hatake, she hoped and prayed she would be barred from running into him at the sale.

 

She bit her lip, contemplating as she found herself curious about how Sarada felt about him. She did rather well in his class, so it only made sense that she enjoyed it.

 

“Sarada, how do you like your teachers this year?” she asked, turning around and leaning her elbows against the  divider that separated the kitchen from the dining room.

 

“Hmmm? I like them fine. Why?”

 

“I don't know. I just want to make sure you’re enjoying yourself there, that's all.”

 

Sarada shrugged at that, looking as if she didn't have much of an opinion, “I mean, there are some teachers I definitely _prefer_ ,” she said and Sakura perked her ears up at that.

 

“Oh?”

 

Sarada nodded, scribbling something down on the math homework she was working on, “I really like Ms. Yuhi. She teaches Chemistry and I'm really enjoying it,” she said and Sakura smiled softly, her daughter already seeming to take after her.

 

Sarada remained silent after that and Sakura bit her lip, wanting to bring up Mr. Hatake but unsure of how to initiate it subtly. He was definitely attractive, and Sarada being smart as a whip, she'd definitely catch on if Sakura brought him up too randomly. She needed to remain discreet.

 

“What about your English teacher?” Sakura asked carefully and her heart clenched when she saw the faintest blush creep up on her daughter’s face.

 

_Oh, fuck._

“Yeah… he's cool I guess,” Sarada said, face buried in her textbook as she hid a grin and Sakura turned back around to check the rice cooker, frozen in place as she searched her mind.

 

“Well… he was singing your praises at the parent teacher conference,” she murmured, eyes now focused on the curry still simmering on the stove. She heard Sarada gasp slightly from behind her.

 

“Really?” she asked, trying to remain cool, “What did he say?”

 

“Um, well,” Sakura began, a sickness settling in her stomach at the realization that she was slightly bothered by her daughter liking Mr. Hatake. She knew it was purely innocent and knew Sakura herself had plenty of teacher crushes back in her day, but this was something entirely different. If Sarada were to ever find out about what happened between the two of them, she would surely have some feelings about it.

 

“He said you’re a very bright young girl and showed me a paper you wrote about me,” Sakura said, hearing Sarada automatically groan from the table.

 

“He showed you that?” she asked, embarrassment filling her voice and Sakura whirled around, putting a hand on her hip and giving Sarada an incredulous look.

 

“What? Is that so bad? _I_ quite liked it, and apparently so did he.”

 

Sarada grunted, turning her attention back to her homework while Sakura did the same with dinner. She furrowed her brow as she stirred the curry, lost in thought and feeling more confused now that her daughter was smitten with the same man s _he_ was smitten with.

 

She groaned inwardly, glancing at the fridge once again and examining the ‘ _BAKE SALE’_ flyer that had been plastered there, following her every move now. Sakura sighed, finding she had even more problems being stirred into her pot now.

 

**********

 

_“You’ve been naughty, haven't you, little one?” he asked in that deep and velvety voice. She whimpered against him, hands held above her head as he trailed his lips down the column of her neck, across her collar bone and down to her breasts._

_“Only good girls get rewarded…” he purred against her breast, rubbing his face against her mounds. He darted his tongue around a nipple, sucking the bud into his mouth as he ground into her, all too teasingly. She moaned and arched against him, needing to relieve at lease_ some _of the tension. He growled in response, flipping her over on her stomach with amazing speed and she gasped, feeling him straddle her legs._

_“You’ve been a bad girl,” he tutted, rubbing and preening her ass in some sort of preparation._

_“Please… I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’ll be good. I’ll be_ so _good,” she murmured into the pillow, breathing harshly as he clicked his tongue, backhanding her ass swiftly._

_“Please, what?” he asked, lowering himself slightly and she turned her head, mouth now visible._

_“Please… Daddy,” she replied and he hummed above her, rubbing her ass once more before raising his hand and bringing it back down in a firm slap, causing her to yelp in surprise at the sudden pain and pleasure._

_“Say thank you, little one. You should know this by now,” he growled and she whimpered underneath him, nodding her head as she braced for another slap. He raised his hand once more, hand meeting her ass as it reverberated under his touch._

_“Mmmf, two. Thank you, Daddy,” she said, bringing her fist to her mouth and biting it, anchoring the onslaught of pleasure and pain she was feeling as she made it through three more rounds of hard slaps, skin prickling and feeling hot from the contact of his large and rough hands._

_“Oh! Thank you, Daddy,” she cried, and he sighed above her, calloused hands rubbing her globes and soothing them with soft kisses._

_“Mmmm, so good for, Daddy,” he said, trailing his hand down her ass and towards her inner thigh, teasing the skin as she felt her cunt clench, already soaking wet from her previous punishment._

_“What does my girl need? Tell Daddy how to take care of you,” he purred and she gasped, immediately bucking her hips into his hand as she felt him cup her heat. She hummed softly as his fingers briefly brushed her heat, tracing her slit and swiping at her wetness._

_“That all for me, little one?” he asked and she nodded her head frantically, bucking back into him once more as he hummed, stilling her hips and circling her clit with his fingers._

_“Don’t worry little one, I’ve got you…”_

Sakura surged awake, covered in sweat and breathing heavily as she brought a hand to her forehead. Eyes wide, she took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm her frantically beating heart and reeling mind.

 

She had dreamt of him _every single night._ They had always been of a sexual nature, but what she had just been put through was _entirely_ different. The dream had been so vivid and alarmingly indicative of how she felt about him. Her feelings were so strong that now her dreams were screaming for her to just bite the bullet and give in.

 

Sakura let out a heavy sigh as she peeled the wet covers from her body, a look of disgust taking over her face as she felt her cunt clenching and aching with desire. With a huff she got up from the bed, padding to her bathroom for a much needed cold and very _long_ shower.

 

This man was to be her undoing.

**********

 

Sakura found herself watching the crowd in front of her, eyes scanning and searching aimlessly for a certain white-haired English teacher. To avoid him or lure him, she wasn't exactly sure.

 

She was leaning against the table her and Ino had set up, mostly displaying things Ino had bought last minute at a local bakery, but _nuance,_ right? They looked homemade at least…

 

Sarada was currently with some friends, huddled in a circle as they laughed and giggled to one another. Sakura furrowed her brow and followed towards where they all were staring, eyes widening to see none other than Mr. Hatake and a small group of other teachers. She blushed, realizing Sarada and her friends were most likely admiring him.

 

She quickly turned around, focusing her attention on their table setting and rearranging some things, needing to set her mind on something other than Sarada's English teacher. Ino sat, arms crossed, watching the crowd with a disinterested look on her face. Sakura shot her an apologetic look.

 

“I really appreciate your help with this, Ino,” she said, moving a plate of cookies to the other side of the table and standing back to look at it. Ino frowned, watching her movements.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Oh, I don't know. Don't you think they look better over here?” she asked, hand on her hip and the other rubbing her chin in thought.

 

“This isn't a table setting contest…” Ino responded and Sakura scoffed, waving her hand to dismiss the conversation. Ino sighed, grabbing a cookie and taking a bite out of it as she looked out into the crowd once more.

 

“You know, I commend Sarada for doing well here. The teachers are _hot,_ ” she said, watching the same group Sakura had been trying to ignore, “I would _not_ have been able to get _any_ work done.”

 

Sakura shook her head, trying to maintain her focus on the table. She had recognized a couple of the men in the group Mr. Hatake had been with. She wasn’t too concerned they'd recognize her, since they were entirely too sloshed out of their minds that night to remember anything. Mr. Hatake was the only one who managed to stay remotely sober. Thoughts were once again plagued by that night. Her eyes fluttered closed as she thought back to their dance. Rather, their frantic dry dumping as they tried to coax an orgasm out of one another.

 

That dance was nothing like she had ever experienced, and her intense attraction for him made things even more problematic. There was no way she could be alone with him again. Just look at her now. The fact that he was maybe 10 paces away was enough to remind her of their steamy encounters.

 

“Speaking of hot…” she heard Ino say and Sakura fought hard to bite back a groan.

 

_Just my luck._

Sakura heard a soft cough behind her and turned, putting on her best welcome smile as she was met by the perfect face she was trying her damnest to not succumb to anytime she saw him.

 

“Hello,” he said, voice cool and calm as he shot her that endearing crooked grin.

 

“Hi,” she squeaked and the register of her voice only seemed to make him grin wider. She mentally stomped, hating that she already sounded so weak.

 

“That’s a nice display there,” he said, looking at their table with a curious brow and she snickered awkwardly.

 

“Yeah… I'm not much of a baker,” she confessed, putting her arms behind her back and biting her lip. She looked behind her slightly and noticed Ino watching them carefully. The blonde coughed slightly, causing Sakura to straighten.

 

“Oh! This is my good friend, Ino. She… _helped_ with this,” Sakura said and Ino scoffed in response, raising herself up from her chair and extending her hand.

 

“If by _help_ you mean I ran to the local bakery and bought all of this last minute? Then yeah… I helped,” Ino said, giving Sakura a sarcastic grin as Mr. Hatake chuckled and grasped her hand, exchanging a handshake.

 

“Your secret is safe with me,” he said with a wink and Sakura stiffened, unsure of how to react around him. Their last encounter had left things… questionable. She wasn’t sure if he was mad, upset, confused… maybe intrigued?

 

Mr. Hatake turned his attention towards her, tilting his head and angling away from the group.

 

“Could I steal you away for a moment?” he asked and she blanched, mouth hanging open while trying to come up with a response, or maybe an excuse.

 

“I-I mean… well,” she began, looking towards Ino for a save but instead she waved her hand, telling her to go.

 

“I've got it handled here,” she replied and Sakura could _feel_ his excitement from behind her. She shot Ino a quick glare before turning around, meeting his pleased expression with a blank stare as he guided her slightly away from the commotion, down a small path leading to a park adjacent from the school.

 

“Luring me away?” she asked, trying to regain some control and confidence as she looked up and raised her brow at him.

 

“Something like that,” he said with a chuckle, bringing a hand behind his neck and rubbing the tension away.

 

She could feel it too.

 

They walked in silence for a few moments, eyes glued in front of them as they walked farther down the path, the noise and any evidence of the event going on at the school now completely lost on them.

 

“So… You sort of just ran off on me,” he said, breaking the silence and stilling his movements as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Sakura turned, meeting his gaze and she sighed, knowing deep down she should have handled that situation better.

 

“Mr. Hatake-“

 

“Kakashi,” he said, interrupting her and she raised her brow, “Kakashi. That's my name."

 

She paused, nodding her head in thought as she dipped her head down, thinking about how to respond. She had absolutely no control. She had no idea as to how to react to her running off on him or him telling her his name, in the hope she would maybe tell him hers.

 

She heard him sigh and snapped her gaze back up to his.

 

“Let me take you out.”

 

Sakura's eyes widened at that, “W-What?” she asked and he slowly walked closer to her.

 

“Let me take you out, please,” he repeated, now close enough that their hands touched and he motioned to grasp it. She looked up and gave him an uncertain look.

 

“I can't stop thinking about you. You plague my dreams and consume my thoughts. I just… I can't _not_ see where this goes,” he murmured and she felt her gaze softening. She bit her lip, turning away from him and crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“I don't know…” she said, still in thought, “It's complicated… with Sarada.”

 

He gave her a confused look, “How so?” he asked and she scowled slightly.

 

“ _How so?”_ she began, rounding back to him, “One, it’s a little scandalous don't you think? And how would Sarada feel if she found out? She sort of has a crush on you…” Sakura said, trying to hold back her blush at revealing her daughter's little secret. Kakashi frowned and shook his head, approaching her as she took a step back.

 

“There's nothing _technically_ wrong with me dating a parent. And how Sarada feels about me is only a crush. Though I'm flattered,” he said with a grin, “I wish her mother would give me some indication of how she feels.”

 

“Haven't I made that obvious?” she said, shooting him a  glare and he smirked.

 

“Maybe I need to be reminded.”

 

She stilled, a heat running through her when she heard him say that, the deep and commanding voice sending shivers down her spine once again. Her nostrils flared slightly, a smirk settling onto her face as she approached him slowly, like a cat stalking its prey.

 

All inhibition had gone out the window and she stood in front of him, feeling his breath hitch as her fingers softly traced his inner thigh, “And what do you think about when you’re not with me, _Kakashi?”_

He held back a groan as she trailed her fingers up, knuckles brushing against his burgeoning hardness as his breathing became ragged.

 

“I think about how it would have felt if you came on me,” he began, dipping his head to her shoulder and taking in a few deep breaths, “how you would shudder against me. The sounds you would make just from rubbing yourself on my cock,” he said and her eyes shuddered closed.

 

“Have you come like that before?” he asked, licking at her shoulder as she palmed at his now hardened length.

 

“Never,” she gasped as he softly bit her shoulder, groaning at her answer.

 

“Fuck, you drive me crazy,” he said, bucking slightly against her hand, “I've never wanted someone so badly. I want you to scream for me. Fucking lose it,” he grumbled, panting against her neck as she brought her mouth to his ear. She smirked slightly and grabbed his length. Hard.

 

“I dream about you every night,” she said and she could’ve sworn he almost lost his balance, his cock pulsing from inside his pants.

 

“ _Fuck,_ tell me more,” he pleaded, mouth traveling to her neck and her eyes fluttered back closed at the contact.

 

“Last night… I dreamed that you were punishing me,” she began, letting out a shuddering breath as he licked a long stripe up her neck, “for being a bad girl. Y-You told me only good girls get rewarded,” she breathed, moaning softly as he licked and nipped at her neck.

 

“Do you like being a bad girl?” he asked and she shuddered underneath him, giving her answer away and he smirked against her neck.

 

A sound jarred her mind awake, causing her to suddenly pull away from him and he groaned audibly. Sakura glanced behind him and up the path, almost sure she could hear Ino calling her name, “Dammit we need to get back,” she murmured, looking at him as he sighed and nodded his head, a look of defeat on his face.

 

She bit her lip and slowly started walking past him, crossing her arms as she felt immense inner turmoil. There was no denying she wanted to try this as well. Her constant dreams about him may as well be a sign that she should at least give it a shot.

 

So, before she lost her nerve, she halted her steps and turned to face him, “ _One_ date,” she said and he immediately perked up, body straightening and eyes becoming brighter.

 

“Do you have a pen and paper?” she sighed and he padded around, taking his pen out of his breast pocket and extracting an old receipt from his wallet. He scribbled down his number and handed it to her.

 

Kakashi gave her a satisfied grin as she plucked the piece of paper from him, “Here's how this is going to go. _I_ will contact you when I'm ready with a day, time and place. _One_ date and if it goes well…” she said, watching as he looked at her intently, “I'll tell you my name,” she said and watched as his grin widened.

 

“Well, I’ll be anxiously awaiting your call,” he said and she nodded stiffly, giving him a once over before turning on her heel and leaving him once more.

 

She even managed to hold back a giggle, hearing him grunt in frustration at the realization that she had left him all hot and bothered.

 

Again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, Sakura shares some similar kinks ;)
> 
> The little bit at the end wasn't supposed to happen... but then it did. I have a feeling that's going to happen a lot. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. break it to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has doubts after not hearing from Ms. Haruno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having trouble with this chapter but then listened to Muse's "Break It To Me" and it just came out. 
> 
> So if you're looking for a song to listen to while reading this you've got one ;) 
> 
> Happy reading!

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

Two weeks and he hadn’t heard a damn thing. No call. No text. No postcard. Not even a smoke signal.

 

And he felt like a damn fool. Maybe she hadn’t liked him after all. Maybe he had come on too strong that day at the bake sale and scared her off. Maybe she just liked to toy with him. Enjoyed watching him become so _weak_ for her.

 

So damn pathetic…

 

Kakashi tried to hold in a scowl as he looked around the classroom, his students deep in a reading assignment that he tasked them with at the beginning of the hour. His patience for petulant middle schoolers was particular thin that day and he wasn't about to get suspended for taking out his rage on a twelve-year- old.

 

His gaze focused on a certain black haired student, sporting her usual red glasses and nose stuffed in her textbook. Gaze softening, he thought back to what Ms. Haruno had said about Sarada having a little crush on Kakashi. It was not lost on him that his students had taken a fancy to him. But he wasn't the only teacher at this school who had admirers. Genma, for one, was their resident gym teacher as well as a compulsive flirt. Genma’s only saving grace was that he was teaching at a _middle school_ and even he had his limits.

 

Kakashi had things _planned._ He heard Ms. Haruno's concerns, he really had. Which was why he had taken those concerns with care and was going to act the utmost gentlemen when she finally called with the details of their date. But after the end of the second week and weekend just around the corner, he decided maybe it was time to cut his losses.

 

And what a loss this was…

 

Kakashi was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of the bell, signaling the end of this class period and the end of the day. It was Friday, and while he would normally be looking forward to a weekend by himself, he couldn't help but feel thoroughly disappointed that he wouldn't be sharing at least _some_ time with a certain pink haired woman…

 

“Mr. Hatake?”

 

Kakashi lifted his head, completely unaware of the fact that his classroom was nearly empty and the one black haired student he had been focusing on previously had now materialized in from of him. She was playing with her hands, clasped in front of her as she chewed at her lip.

 

He smiled, regarding Sarada with a tilt of his head, “Something I can do for you Sarada?”

 

“I was just making sure you’re okay? You usually stand by the door and say bye to all of us…”

 

Kakashi blinked, now feeling terrible for completely forgetting about his routine. She was right, he usually stood by the door to see his students off and wish them a relaxing weekend. He gave Sarada an apologetic look, pleased that his students appreciated the small gesture.

 

“I'm sorry, Sarada. Just lost in thought today. Do you have big weekend plans?”

 

She shook her head, looking down rather solemnly, “No. My mom and I usually hang out, but she's been really busy. I've barely been able to see her…”

 

Kakashi furrowed his brow, regarding the young girl with a pensive look as he considered what she had said, “Well I'm sure your mother misses you very much, and she works very hard to take care of you. I hope you know this.”

 

Sarada nodded her head, a small smile appearing on her face, “Yeah, I know. I'm sure I'll see her soon.”

 

“I'm certain you will. Now you should probably go. Don't want to miss your ride home,” he said, flicking his gaze towards the door and she nodded her head, adjusting the shoulder strap of her backpack and slowly walking towards the door.

 

She turned around slowly, flashing him a happier smile, “Have a good weekend, Mr. Hatake.”

 

Kakashi smiled and nodded before watching her walk out the door. He focused on the sounds of her shoes padding down the hallway before he could no longer hear them.

 

With a heavy sigh he leaned back in his chair, threading his hands behind his head as he thought about how upset Sarada seemed that she hadn't been able to see her mother. It upset him slightly, watching the hurt play out on her face. It was almost like she was trying to confide in him, but it would have been inappropriate if he engaged

 

He closed his eyes and focused on the ticking of the clock that was mounted on the other side of the room. The tension headache was starting to rear its ugly head again. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he scrunched his eyebrows together as he worked through the pain.

 

He just needed to get the hell out of there. He needed to cut his losses and go to his dark apartment and be alone for yet another weekend.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi groaned upon entering the convenience store. He had been welcomed into the darkness of his apartment only to be let down by the fact that he had run out of pain meds. At that point he had all but accepted that the weekend would be fruitless and all he could bother to think about was getting rid of this headache as quickly as possible.

 

The fluorescent lighting of the store did not help in any way. He automatically felt himself wince in pain as he entered though the automatic doors. Hands stuffed in his pockets, he cast his gaze downward to avoid the offensive lighting.

 

He rounded the corner and immediately regretted his decision to not look up, finding he had come full on into the path of another person, sending them both stumbling backwards slightly. From what he could tell in that split second, he had just collided with a woman, the heel of her boots and black skinny jeans being a dead give away.

 

“Ma’am, I’m so sorry I-“ he began and immediately shut his mouth once his gaze fully lifted and was met once again with the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. Her pink hair was let loose, cascading in a river of loose curls down her shoulders. She was clutching her denim jacket closed, looking at him with her doe eyes as they frantically searched his.

 

He gulped, studying her face as he searched for anything that would tell him that she was happy to see him. But all he could see was surprise. Whether it was a happy surprise or she was trying to avoid him, he didn't know, but her silence had said enough.

 

Kakashi shook his head and let out a small cough, murmuring an “excuse me” as he breezed passed her, not intent on looking back or seeing her reaction as he set course for the medicine aisle.

 

But her melodic voice brought him to a halt as he heard her soft voice call out his name, “Kakashi, wait.”

 

The clack of her boots and the sound of them approaching closer made him stand straighter, readying himself for a full on rejection. He turned slowly, looking down at her form as he raised a brow, “Yes. Ms. Haruno?” he asked evenly.

 

“Um… well, how are you?”

 

He fought back a scoff, “How am I?”

 

“Well… yes.”

 

“I'm fine.”

 

“Fine? Oh, good. That's good.” she said, bringing her hands together and playing with her fingers.

 

He furrowed his brow, studying her intently as she seemed to become increasingly nervous under his scrutiny, “Well I have some things to get so-“

 

“No! Wait, I- please I just… do you have a minute?”

 

“Are you going to ask me how I am again?”

 

“No…”

 

“Well, what is it then?” he asked, crossing his arms and letting out a long breath through his nose, watching her bring her emerald gaze up to him.

 

“I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not getting back to you.”

 

“Ah, there it is.”

 

She furrowed her brow a bit, a look of slight annoyance taking over her expression, “I got hit with a lot of work these past couple of weeks. I know that sounds like a 'bit' but I promise it’s not.”

 

Kakashi maintained an even gaze, watching her carefully as he regarded what she said. Sarada _had_ approached him earlier, telling him she hadn’t been seeing much of her mother. Her story checked out, he just wasn’t sure if that was the actual reason she never called him.

 

“You could have let me know.”

 

“I know I just… look I _don't_ know. All I know is… oh, I’m not good at this,” she began, bringing a weary hand to her forehead and rubbing it.

 

Kakashi let out a sigh and made a move to turn around, “Look, Ms. Haruno you really don't need to explain-“

 

“No, dammit- Kakashi, please,” he heard her say and he straightened. She bit her lip, “I like you… a lot. It's just tricky and I don't know how it’s going to work with Sarada and everything else going on in my life but… all I could think about these past couple of weeks was when I would be seeing you again.”

 

“Ms. Haruno…”

 

She shook her head, walking towards him so that their chests were practically touching, “Please believe me,” she breathed out, voice barely a whisper, “You’re all I can think about. I've so been looking forward to seeing you again.”

 

A hopeful expression took over her face as she looked up at him. He let out a heavy sigh, suddenly realizing his almost unbearable headache was now gone.

 

_Well, if that's not a sign…_

 

The beautiful woman before him had just basically asked for forgiveness, admitting that she had _wanted_ to see him. That she _liked_ him. Couldn't stop thinking about him.

 

Without having to think much harder he uncrossed his arms and nodded his head, watching in amusement as the expression on her face started to look less pained. She let out a small sigh of relief and straightened slightly, finally letting go of the death grip on her jacket.

 

“So I guess… just call me?”

 

She bit her lip, looking towards the exit as she tapped her boot, “Actually… I was on my way to get some coffee, if you'd like to join me?”

 

Kakashi let out a small sigh, searching his brain for an answer. The look on her face was almost desperate, hopeful that he would take her up on her invitation. He found he couldn't say no.

 

“Alright.”

 

She jumped slightly on her toes and clasped her hands together, “Wonderful!”

 

She twirled around towards the exit but immediately halted, turning back towards him, “Didn't you need to get something?”

 

He shook his head, waving his hand and dismissing her question, “Not anymore.”

 

She gave him a suspicious look but turned back around, leading him out of the store and into the crisp air of the fall evening. He took in a large breath, watching as the leaves swirled around her as they walked towards the other side of the street. Ms. Haruno would look up at him every once in awhile, her hair being blown softly by the gentle evening wind and framing her lovely face.

 

“So, um… where are you coming from?” he asked, walking next to her as she moved some hair out of her face and behind her ear.

 

“Oh, the club.”

 

He nodded his head slowly, wondering why she was off at this hour, “ Early night?”

 

“I've picked up some extra hours at the bar there,” she responded and he nodded his head, letting out an 'ah' as he did so.

 

They approached a small café, dimly lit and the perfect atmosphere for intimate conversation. Kakashi held open the door for her, holding his breath as she brushed past him. The intoxicating smell of her was enough to make him tremble and the slight heat from her body was already sending his mind reeling. How she managed to look so damn good all the time was beyond his knowledge.

 

Ms. Haruno led him to a small table by the large windowpane, peeling off her jacket and revealing the tight fitted shirt she was wearing. He felt that she probably would have been better off leaving her jacket on, all of a sudden feeling slightly territorial as he looked around at the other men in the café giving her looks. One look at Kakashi had them looking away in seconds though, his glares kindly telling them to focus their attention elsewhere.

 

“So, what's your poison?”

 

Kakashi furrowed his brow, looking towards her and shaking his head, “No, I’ll get it. I insist.”

 

“No way. I left you in the dark for two weeks.”

 

Kakashi chuckled, sitting himself down in the chair, “Well, when you put it like that.”

 

“Exactly. So what will it be?”

 

“Just a coffee. Cream, no sugar.”

 

She nodded her head, breezing past him and walking towards the counter. Kakashi sighed, allowing himself to relax now that he actually had a moment to decompress. He should feel happy, and he was, but there was a nagging feeling inside telling him that something was wrong. It could had just been his nerves, maybe two weeks of waiting around to hear _something_ from Ms. Haruno but no.

 

God, he sounded like some love sick teenager.

 

“Here we are,” he heard her sing song voice call from behind him. She placed the steaming mug in front of him, taking her seat across the table and placing her own mug down in front of her, “You okay?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“I don't know. You just seem… distracted” she said, taking a small sip of her drink.

 

Kakashi shrugged, unsure of how to answer, “I guess I’m just confused.”

 

She slowly lowered her mug onto the small plate and cleared her throat, “About what?”

 

“This. You and me. I’m grappling with whether you actually like me or if I'm just scaring you into this.”

 

“I haven't made it obvious?”

 

Kakashi shrugged, “Not really. You come to my classroom, completely unannounced only to tell me I can't know your real name. You give me the cold shoulder at the bake sale only to tease me afterward. And then I don't hear from you for two weeks after you agree to a date. I don't know about you but it looks an awful lot like you’re trying to let me down easy.”

 

“Kakashi… it’s complicated.”

 

“Is it Sarada? Is it me _?_ My job?”

 

“No, it's not like that. It's just…” she began, looking around at the emptying café and avoiding his stare, “I don't know how to do this. It's always just been me and Sarada. Her father took off the moment he found out I was pregnant.”

 

“I have never let another man into my life. I've _been_ with men just never… you know. I've never introduced them to Sarada. And I honestly never felt strongly enough to even consider it.”

 

She shifted her gaze back towards him, a look of longing on her face, “But then I met you, and you were unlike anyone I had ever met. It was like you saw me for me. Not some single mom. Not some charity case. And when you showed up that night at the club,” she breathed and he could tell the thoughts of that night were affecting her, “It scared me. How I felt- _how I feel_ about you terrifies me. Because I want so much from this.”

 

Kakashi watched as she brought her hands to the table, slowly reaching out towards him. A sigh escaped his lips as he brought his hands to hers, allowing her to hold them.

 

“Please, Kakashi. I know I've been anything but transparent,” she begged, watching him intently, “I want you. _God,_ I want you. And I’d be a fool to try and run from it.”

 

Kakashi took in a deep breath, captivated by her emerald gaze and her recount of her feelings towards him. It felt silly, asking her _why_ she liked him but it was a whole other matter actually hearing her spell it out for him. He'd be a fool if he didn't get some satisfaction out of it.

 

“Alright then, Ms. Haruno. Consider this matter resolved,” he concluded, watching her let out a breath of relief as he took a sip of his coffee. She gave him a soft smile, peering at him with her doe eyes and studying him as he took a few more sips.

 

“What?”

 

She shrugged and shook her head, looking away as a large smile formed on her face, “I'm just glad my evening turned out this way.”

 

Kakashi let out a snort, nodding his head in agreement, “You have no idea.”

 

* * *

 

The walk back to the convenience store was pleasantly quiet. At some point during the short journey she had extended her hand out to his. It would seem like a small gesture to any passerby, but it was everything to him. Walking hand in hand felt so natural and she fit so perfectly.

 

Their two cars came into view and they slowed their steps. Walking up towards her modest sedan she turned towards him, back facing the car. The look in her eyes was telling and he knew she wanted the same thing in that moment.

 

“I'm really glad I ran into you tonight,” she whispered and he smirked slightly, enjoying her sudden nervousness as her eyes softened under his stare. He could practically feel the heat between the two of them as she slowly started backing herself into her car door.

 

Kakashi followed as she hit the cool surface, so close they were now touching. Her eyes fluttered closed as he placed a hand at her side. That same pull he always felt was evident as he watched her intense desire.

 

“Sakura.”

 

Kakashi blinked, pulling back to look at her face. She opened her eyes slowly, head slightly leaned back to look at his face. Biting her lip, she steeled herself and looked him in the eye.

 

“That's my name. My name is Sakura.”

 

He continued staring at her, for what felt like an eternity. The only thing that broke him out of his haze was the growing concern building on her face at his lack of a reaction. Thinking quickly he licked his lower lip, bringing his hand to up to her neck and reveling in the little sigh she let escape from her pretty lips.

 

With the last bit of courage he had Kakashi pushed forward, connecting his lips with hers and swallowing up any surprise that had emitted from her. Sakura let out a contented sigh, tilting her head slightly and wrapping both of her arms around his neck. Leaning her back against the car, he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. A groan escaped him as he felt her tongue swipe against his lower lip. He smirked against her mouth and allowed her entrance, their tongues intertwining and pulling small gasps from one another.

 

Kakashi was surprised at what he intended to be an innocent and tender kiss turn into something much more heated. He felt Sakura hook a leg around his ankle, pulling their pelvises closer and kissing him with more fervor. A pleasurable gasp escaped him as she pulled away, kissing along his jaw and making her way towards his neck. She licked and nipped at his jugular, sliding a hand down from his neck and down his chest. Sakura bit at his neck as she scrunched up the bottom of his shirt, hands splaying across his stomach.

 

Kakashi let out a labored breath as she hooked a finger into the hem of his pants. It was not lost on him that they were currently in a parking lot. It was 10pm and the lot was vacant, but they still had to be careful.

 

“Sakura…” he groaned, the name coming out like honey as she moaned against his neck, “Do you think we could go _once_ without tearing our clothes off one another in public?”

 

“Not a chance.”

 

Kakashi chuckled, willing everything in him to push her away slightly. She let out an adorable whimper, lips pink and slightly swollen from her efforts, “As much as I would love that… I want it to be right.”

 

Sakura looked at him thoughtfully, eyes saddened but she nodded her head in understanding, “I need to get back to Sarada. I haven't properly seen her in a few days.”

 

Kakashi gave her a sympathetic look and wrapped his arm around her, “I'm sure she misses you,” he murmured into her hair.

 

“I miss her so much…”

 

Kakashi kissed her forehead and pulled back, looking down at her with a small smile, “Take all the time you need. Don't worry about our date.”

 

“Mmmm, but I'll definitely be thinking about it,” she said with a coy smile, “Maybe you should stop by the club this week.”

 

Kakashi shot her a grin, considering her offer as she clutched at his jacket, “Tempting…” he murmured as she brought her lips to the side of his mouth and gave him a chaste kiss.

 

Sakura pulled away and pushed off from him, giving him a satisfied smile, “Goodnight, Kakashi.”

 

“Goodnight, Sakura.” he responded, slowly walking backwards and away from her. She gave him a small wave before unlocking her door and getting in.

 

Kakashi turned around, a large grin spreading across his face. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked towards his own car.

 

He was pleased to say, a weekend alone didn't seem so terrible anymore.

 

* * *

 

 Can I just say, I'm relieved I don't have to check 5,000 times to make sure I didn't accidentally use Sakura instead of Ms. Haruno 

 

 


	6. talk dirty to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Sakura spend some 'time' at the club.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

"Mooom, can we get ice cream, _please_?"

 

Sakura groaned, trying desperately not to roll her eyes at her daughter. Every aisle they had gone through the same thing.

 

_"Mom, can we get chips?"_

 

_"Ohhh! Mom lets get candy tonight!"_

 

_"Mom come on! Please?"_

 

But instead of a 'no', this time it ended with a, "Fine! Fine, okay."

 

"Yay!" Sarada exclaimed, clapping her hands together as she grabbed the door to the fridge and pulled it open.

 

Sakura wrinkled her nose as her daughter reached for the mint chocolate chip, "Okay, if we're going to get ice cream you can't get something that's just plain disgusting."

 

"Mint chocolate chip is good! What are you talking about?"

 

"Are you even my daughter? You got _pineapple_ on our pizza last night."

 

Mother and daughter found themselves laughing in the middle of the ice cream aisle, arguing over food. It was short lived though as Sarada soon stopped, looking behind Sakura as a surprised and pleased look took over her face. 

 

"Oh! Mr. Hatake!"

 

Sakura froze, a shiver running down her spine as she turned to see the handsome and unfairly perfect face of Sarada's English teacher. He was dressed casually in khakis and a simple forest green sweater. Sleeves rolled, of course. Her mouth watered as she let her eyes linger over the muscles of his forearms and licked her lips discreetly.

 

Well, she tried at least.

 

Kakashi smirked at Sakura for a split second then shifted his gaze to Sarada, "Hello, ladies."

 

"Friday night grocery run?" Sarada asked, hands behind her back as she bounded for the silver haired man.

 

"You could say that," he replied, smiling down at the girl and holding up a freezer bag, "just needed to get some frozen fruit for my morning smoothies."

 

" _Oh,_ those sound great!"

 

Kakashi shrugged, "I'm not much of a breakfast person so these will have to do. What are you and your mother up to tonight?" he asked with a smile, bringing his attention back to Sakura.

 

Sarada looked to her mother with a huge smile plastered to her face, "Mom took tonight off! She _never_ takes Fridays off! And all day tomorrow too!"

 

Kakashi gave Sakura a warm smile, "I'm glad to hear that, Sarada."

 

Sakura looked down to her daughter, ruffling her hair a bit and grabbing her attention, "Hey, why don't you grab some candy or chips or something and we'll watch a movie."

 

"Really?!" she asked, face beaming and Sakura nodded her head. She bounded and skipped down the aisle, quickly rounding the corner and leaving the two of them alone.

 

Part of her felt bad feeling like she only told Sarada to get more junk so she could get a moment alone with Kakashi, but once he approached her the guilt began to melt away. Looking past her head to make sure Sarada was gone and couldn't see them, he bent his head down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. His lips brushing against hers felt so perfect. So _right._ She whimpered slightly when he pulled away, the warmth and comfort of the kiss now gone.

 

"I've missed you…" he murmured.

 

Sakura smiled, trying her damndest not to look utterly ridiculous by blushing at the statement, "I've missed you too."

 

"But I'm happy you're spending time with Sarada. It looks like you have a fun evening planned."

 

"Oh yes! Just staying in and eating junk."

 

Just then Sakura seized up, looking to her grocery cart and realizing the only thing remotely healthy in it was a bag of lettuce. Which was intended for burgers... at some point.

 

"Ummm… we don't normally eat like this." _That's a lie._

 

Kakashi let out a laugh, "No judgements here. I almost ate an entire pizza earlier."

 

"Do you put pineapple on it?"

 

" _Fuck_ no."

 

"Oh, thank God."

 

Sakura laughed, gaze settling on him as she took him in. He was just standing there; staring at her. As if he could just watch her all day.

 

She let out a cough, "Um… so, I haven't seen you at the club," she said, trying to remain discreet.

 

Kakashi smirked, watching her carefully, "Oh, you were serious about that?"

 

Sakura scoffed, "Of course I was serious!" she said, a slightly pained expression taking over her face.

 

"I'm just kidding, Sakura. I was going to swing by tomorrow evening… if you'll be there?"

 

A wolfish grin spread across her face and she bit her lip. A low growl emanated from him at the action and she stepped back slightly in shock, the air suddenly shifting. 

 

"Don't do that," he rasped and she furrowed her brow.

 

"Do what?"

 

"Bite your lip like that. Unless you want _me_ to come over there and bite it instead."

 

Sakura immediately let her lip go, licking them and watching the satisfied look on his face, "So will you?"

 

She blinked, "Will I what?"

 

"Be there tomorrow?"

 

A sky grin emerged across her face as she looked up at him, "I don't know. What would we _do_ if you were to come visit me?"

 

"Oh, I think there's a lot we could _do."_

 

Sakura shuddered as she angled her face up at him, lips tantalizingly close as she let out a breathy moan. The thought of being that close to him again was making her sweat with anticipation.

 

Their lips were just about to connect when they both found themselves separating at the sound of shoes running down the aisle next to theirs.

 

Sakura let out a labored breath as she saw Sarada round the corner behind Kakashi, face beaming and arms brimming with junk food.

 

" _Oh_ my…" Sakura let slip out as Sarada dropped an absurd amount of chips and candy into the cart.

 

"Well, there are my points for the weekend," she grumbled as she threw a warning glance to Sarada, who seemed completely oblivious with all of her attention turned towards Kakashi.

 

With a chuckle he began to walk around the two, nodding to both mother and daughter, "Well, I hope you both have a lovely weekend… and I'll see you soon," he said, glancing discreetly towards Sakura and adding a small bit of emphasis on the 'you'.

 

She tried to hide her blush as Sarada waived enthusiastically, "See you!" she exclaimed and turned to Sakura, face beaming, "Isn't he great?!"

 

She couldn't help but nod and agree, "Yeah… he really is."

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura found herself posing in the mirror as she scrutinised her look. She could hear Tenten scoff from behind her.

 

"Sakura come on. You looking fucking _hot._ Hell, I'm getting a little hot just looking at you."

 

"Ten!"

 

The brunette huffed, "It's true! And hey isn't that what you want? For him to practically jizz in his pants the moment he sees you?"

 

Sakura shrugged. Tenten wasn't wrong. She wanted to knock his socks off tonight. Wanted him worshipping her. _Needing_ her.

 

She tilted her head to the side as she gave herself one more good look.

 

She was dressed in black. _All_ black. Black lace bra that added a little 'oomph' to her girls, a black lace thong along with a matching garter belt and fishnet stockings. She was basically dripping sex and sin. Her pink hair added a nice contrast along with her pale skin. She looked every bit the dominatrix that she wanted.

 

Tenten clapped her hands with glee, watching the satisfied grin emerge on Sakura's face as she turned around, "Is he here?"

 

"Yup! At the bar with a drink. Now go get him, tiger!" the brunette exclaimed while bouncing on her toes. Sakura threw her a playful grin as she threw her heels on and made her way to the exit of the dressing room.

 

She pulled the door open and was met once again with the thumping and blaring music. She couldn't wait to get him alone. Couldn't wait to be close to him. To feel his touch and explore him at the same time.

 

Sakura smiled as she found him at the bar, fending off admirers as he nursed his drink. She bounded for him, the satisfying feeling of her breasts slightly bouncing and heels clacking sending a rush of adrenaline through her. It was then that she really had no idea what she had planned exactly. Inviting him to a back room was about all she had thought of before her imagination ran wild.

 

She bit her lip as she approached him, snaking a hand up his back and wrapping it over his shoulder. He winced slightly and looked behind him like he was about to tell her off but was immediately met by his widened eyes instead.

 

_Outfit: success_

 

Sakura threw him a coy smile, "Would you like a dance, baby?"

 

He threw back his drink, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her close, "More than anything," he rasped.

 

A shiver ran down her spine as his breath tickled her neck. She needed him. _Now._ She needed him to touch her like he did their first dance. Needed him to say obscene things to her. Needed him to please her.

 

"Common," she murmured, grasping his hand in hers and leading him away from the bar. She put more sway in her hips and bounce in her step, wanting to entice him as much as she could. His hand tensed around hers which caused a small smile to creep onto her face.

 

A deep breath helped ease her budding nerves as she approached the very door she had led him to that fateful night. The night that was the inception of their bizarre courtship. She heard him chuckle behind her and she shot him a playful grin.

 

"Well, this brings back memories."

 

Sakura looked him up and down, biting her lip as she did so and earning a small groan from him in return, "You'll be happy to hear I requested we not be interrupted this time."

 

She resisted the urge to chuckle at Kakashi who looked like he had swallowed his tongue. Opening the door, she stepped in slowly and beckoned for him to follow. She grasped his hand in hers once again, leading him to the obligatory chair placed in the center of the room.

 

Kakashi sat down, eyes never leaving hers. Though, she could see them flicker to the lush bed every so often. Her breath caught in her throat as he looked up at her, eyes so dark she felt herself being pulled into him. She planted herself on his lap and was pleasantly surprised to find he was already achingly hard.

 

His gaze kept flickering to the bed and she furrowed her brow, "Kakashi…?"

 

"You know what I wonder when I look at that bed?" he grumbled, eyes darkening once more.

 

Sakura furrowed her brow, unsure of how to answer, "The bed?"

 

He growled and gripped her hips, bearing her down onto him and she threw her head back with a pleasurable moan, "I wonder if you've ever taken anyone to that bed. I wonder if there have been other men _inside_ you. If you _enjoyed_ it."

 

Sakura whimpered slightly as she looked into his eyes. She had never really thought about it. What he thought she did here. The services she provided for other men. Since they had made things 'official' she immediately went to Jiraiya, requesting that she only dance and strip. No lap dances. No touching. She had never done _that_ kind of service, but she could understand Kakashi's concern.

 

"Kakashi…" she began, bringing her hands to either side of his face, "I've never."

 

His muscles relaxed and she could sense a weight lifting off his shoulders. The thought of him having this weight on him… it broke her heart.

 

A blush krept on her cheeks as she looked over to the bed, biting her lip in thought.

 

"But… if there were a man I'd want to take to

that bed… it would undeniably be you." she breathed.

 

That dark look set in again. Their breathing grew ragged. Bodies rigid as they searched each other's penetrating stares. She could feel his grip tightening around her waist. Could feel his hardness pulsing underneath her. A moan escaped her lips as he throbbed and it bumped her in _just_ the right spot.

 

"Fuck it," he growled, hoisting her up in his arms.

 

Sakura yelped at the sudden change in position but soon recovered and wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips connected in a heated kiss as he held her for a few moments. Sakura hummed against his mouth and shuddered at the feeling of his tongue tracing her bottom lip. She eagerly brought him in and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck as he explored every inch of her mouth.

 

She unwrapped her legs from his waist and he slowly allowed her to plant her heels onto the ground. A dark feeling consumed her as she broke the kiss and looked up at him. He was slightly breathless, watching her intently.

 

Turning them around, Sakura backed him up to the edge of the bed, ushering him to sit down. He gave her a quizzical look before his eyes widened and watched her slowly descend to her knees. A gulp emanated from her throat as she slowly snaked her hands up his legs and over his thighs.

 

He let out a hiss, his head fall back slightly at her touch, "Fuck, I've been waiting for this."

 

She lifted her gaze to his, shooting him a wink before making work of his pants, "You've been waiting?" she teased and he let out a low chuckle, "I've been _dreaming_ of this."

 

Kakashi growled long and low as she unzipped his pants. He helped her lower them to the ground, leaving him in just his underwear and dark button up shirt. She licked her lips upon seeing the outline of his impressive length underneath his boxer briefs. The feeling of her cunt throbbing in need almost brought her to a stand so she could take him right then and there.

 

But she wanted to take her time. Wanted to show him that she could please him. Wanted to show him that she wanted _him_ and only him.

 

He tensed under her as she palmed his length. A shudder left his lips as she grasped him, squeezing and testing him as he pulsed in her hand. The anticipation was killing the both of them, so she delved her hand inside to grasp him full on.

 

She bit her lip and held back a groan and she extracted his length. Feeling the entirety of his cock without any barriers between them was nothing short of cathartic. A whimper escaped him as she slowly started working his hardness.

 

The look on his face was nothing short of bliss. His mouth hung open slightly and she was filled with the overwhelming urge to claim his mouth once again. Hand still grasping his length, she brought herself to a stand and hovered over him slightly, bringing a hand to the side of the bed to steady herself. He looked up at her with glazed eyes as she descended to his lips. A hum emanated from his throat as she immediately pushed her tongue through. She pumped faster, swallowing up all of his moans and groans as she kept her pace. Precum had emerged from his tip and she readily used her to thumb to gather it and spread it along his length.

 

"Fuck that's good…" he groaned against her mouth and she smirked.

 

"I'm only getting started."

 

Lust filled eyes watched her intently as she slowly began to lower herself again. She made sure to make her descent slow and teasing, biting her lip as she traced his length between her ample cleavage.

 

A hiss escaped his lips and she shot him a playful look, " _Oh,_ you like that?" she asked, dragging her breasts along his cock once more.

 

She watched as he struggled to answer, completely caught under her spell, "Use your words, _Mr. Hatake._ Do you like what I'm doing to you?"

 

Kakashi groaned, nostrils flared and teeth gritted as she pushed her breasts together. A bead of precum leaked out of his tip that she eagerly allowed her tongue to lap up and he fucking _lost it_.

 

With a growl she felt him wrap a hand around her neck and grab a fistful of her hair, "Please. Put me out of my fucking misery."

 

And with that she lifted her breasts off of his length, positioning her mouth in front of him instead. He wanted to be put out of his misery? He wanted the teasing to finally be put to rest? Well, he was about to get his wish.

 

Sakura opened her mouth and took him in, enveloping his cock with her hot and slick mouth. His grip around her hair tightened and he let out a labored breath. She smirked inwardly and hollowed out her throat, feeling the desire to take him _all._

 

Kakashi groaned as his tip bumped the back of her throat, "Oh fuck, that's it."

 

She felt him lean back against the bed, realising his death grip on her hair. Taking the opportunity to get comfy she wedged herself between him and decided to give him a show by deep throating his length. She made sure to look at him as she did so, emerald gaze piercing his dark depths as she took him all.

 

"God you're a dream, baby. A fucking dream."

 

Her eyes began to water at the effort. Mouth full of his cock, she couldn't help but let a few drops of spit fall to his groin. But he didn't seem to mind in the least as he let his head fall on the bed. He ran a hand through his hair as he let out a harsh breath. She bobbed her head faster, quickening her pace and letting her tongue drag up and down his thick cock as he shuddered underneath her.

 

He let out another strangled moan as she saw him grip his hair, "You keep that up and I'm going to cum."

 

Sakura popped off him and breathed hard, mouth pleasantly sore from her efforts, "Do you want to cum?" she asked, voice raspy and he angled his hips, cock bobbing by her mouth.

 

She smirked and let her tongue swirl around his tip before he pushed into her mouth. He sat himself back up and gripped her hair once more. A moan escaped her as he sat further down her throat, practically fucking her mouth as he ushered her up and down, murmuring obscenities as he did so.

 

_"Fuck your mouth is a dream."_

_"Mmmph, gonna coat that pretty mouth."_

_"Gonna fuck your throat until it's fucking raw."_

 

Sakura could feel his length pulsing and he let out a loud moan, alternating 'my God' and 'fucking hell' as he stilled in her throat. She swirled her tongue around his length as he emptied into her throat. The hum she let out around his cock only spurred more to fill her mouth.  

 

Once she popped off of him they sat in silence for a few moments, listening to one another's breathing steady. She finally brought her gaze to his, pleased to see that he looked utterly speechless.

 

"Um… was that okay?"

 

Kakashi started at her, eyebrows scrunching and mouth hanging slightly open, "I think that was the best thing that's ever happened to me."

 

Sakura laughed, "Well, I hope you're ready for what I have planned next…" she purred as she climbed on top of him once again.

 

A grin spread across her face as he let out a labored breath, "Are you sure?" he asked, reaching behind her and grasping at the clasp of her bra. She let out a breathy moan as he kissed her mounds and mindlessly began circling her sex over his cock.

 

" _Fuck_ yes," she exclaimed without even thinking and he growled against her breast. Bra unhooked, he pulled it off and tossed it to the side, immediately bringing his mouth to her already hardened nipple. His hand splayed on her back and held her steady as he licked and swirled his tongue. Throwing her head back, she thread her fingers through his hair, burying his face in the comfort of her breasts.

 

The combination of her circling her heat over his cock and him latched to her nipple was beginning to have an effect on her. And if _that_ wasn't driving her crazy, the hand that was snaking between them and to her soaked cunt was about to throw her over the edge.

 

"Touch me," she breathed, "Please touch me."

 

He growled against her breast and pushed her thong to the side, tracing her sex with his finger and emitting a gasp from both of them. She was practically soaked and could feel him smiling against her nipple, "That all for me?"

 

Sakura nodded her head as she moved over his hand, impatient to feel _some_ part of him inside her.

 

Kakashi leaned back, bringing her with him as he switched to her other breast. She leaned on her elbow and placed the other on his chest, watching as he continued to lick and lap at her breast. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his fingers explore lower and to her entrance. The desire to have him inside was almost too much to bear. She hoped that grinding into him may entice him to stop with his teasing and to her surprise, she felt his fingers slowly start pushing into her.

 

"Yes…" she hissed, slowly grinding into his hand as he pushed two fingers into her. He hummed against her nipple and gave it one last suck before popping off and leaning his head back to look at her.

 

She began to lift her ass and bring herself down onto his fingers, slowly fucking herself with them. A pleased look spread across his face as her breathing became more ragged. Eyes locking onto one another, he began to move his fingers faster. She gushed around him at the pace and curling of his fingers inside her, driving her over the edge.

 

She was moving above him like a woman possessed, practically humping his fingers as she felt herself getting _so close._

 

"You gonna come, baby? Gonna come on me this time?" he goaded and she moaned wildly, "Be a good girl and come for me."

 

She bucked against him, his cock rubbing against her clit as his fingers slammed in and out of her cunt, "That's it, baby. Fuck, I need to feel you come."

 

Sakura moaned loudly and felt herself shuddering as the familiar warmth and prickling feeling took over her heat, " _Yes, oh my God,_ that's so fucking good," she practically screamed as she rubbed fervently onto his cock and fingers.

 

And then she felt it. The shudder, the clench and the gush of warm liquid that violently escaped her heat. Kakashi let out a loud groan as his fingers had become completely soaked. Her orgasm ripped through her with a force so intense she thought she had entered a different dimension. She had never witnessed pleasure like that in her entire life and her mouth widened at the intensity of it all.

 

Sakura collapsed onto him and he held her through the last few waves of her orgasm. A contented hum escaped her as she allowed herself to enjoy the closeness and the feeling of this hand tracing up and down her back.

 

"That was-"

 

"Amazing," Kakashi finished and Sakura laughed, nodding her head in agreement, "Though I am sorry I didn't get to witness what else you had planned…"

 

Sakura pulled back with a mockingly pained expression and threaded her fingers across his chest, leaning her chin on them, "I can honestly and wholeheartedly say that I _much_ preferred the alternative."

 

Kakashi smiled, brushing a stray piece of hair out of the way and behind her ear, "It was good?"

 

Sakura smiled, "It was perfect."

 

"Even though we didn't…?"

 

"Kakashi," she said, bringing a hand to the side of his face, "After what just happened, I think it's safe to say I'm gonna be sticking around for more."

 

Sakura yelped as he smacked her ass playfully, earning a long and deep kiss from her as they soaked one another in.

 

After a few moments of blissful silence Sakura sighed and picked herself up and off from him. He let out a childish grumble as she brought herself to a stand, looking around the dark room and fetching her bra.

 

Kakashi got up as well, straightening himself and getting dressed before they both had to separate for the evening. They both glanced over to the clock mounted on the opposite wall, pleased that it was just after midnight and Sakura should be preparing to go home.

 

Once they both gathered themselves Sakura threaded her fingers through Kakashi's. He eagerly took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and giving her knuckles a few kisses. The fact that they could already act so loving to one other was enough to make her knees weak, blissfully wondering just how far this relationship was going to go.

 

Sakura opened the door to the outside world and back to the club, with its thumping base and oppressive neon lights. She looked behind her to find him smiling. Simply smiling, as if he were the happiest man on earth. A blush spread across her face as they ascended the hallway.

 

"Well, I'll be heading to the dressing room before I leave," she said, turning to face him as she discreetly placed her hands on his sides. She craned her neck up to him as he lowered his head, giving her a quick peck as to not make a scene, "I'll call you," she murmured against his lips.

 

Kakashi nodded and threw her a wink before making his way to walk around her, "You better. Or else I may have to punish you, baby girl."

 

Sakura shuddered at the 'baby girl' and bit her lip, a thought emerging as a darkness settled in her gaze. Plagued by incessant dreams of them together, she couldn't _not_ toy with him, especially when he had called her 'baby girl' in her dreams before.

 

"Maybe I like to be punished… Daddy."

 

She felt him still beside her. A few seconds passed and she felt his breath become ragged once more. She shivered as his hand wrapped around her stomach and waist from beside her, pulling her close, "That's hardly fair, little one. You're making this _very_ hard for Daddy."

 

She shuddered and let out a breathy moan, "I'd rather make other things hard for you, Daddy."

 

He _groaned_ next to her and she could feel the tension building once more, " _Fuck._ How am I supposed to wait now?"

 

Sakura giggled, pulling away as she looked up at him, "We'll figure it out soon. Maybe I can call you tomorrow night… after Sarada's asleep."

 

A grin spread across his face as he nodded his head, bringing his mouth down to her ear once more, "You be a good girl for me then," he said and she bit her lip.

 

"Yes, Daddy."

 

And with that he was gone, which was probably for the best since she could already feel that familiar heat bubbling in her belly. She let out a contented sigh as she turned around, bounding for the dressing room so she could get home.

 

A figure had emerged in front of her and Sakura furrowed her brow as the bouncer had come into her lane.  

 

"Hey, Kaito. What's up?" Sakura asked and he nodded his head to the other side of the room.

 

"Someone requested for you."

 

Sakura groaned, "Kaito, I already told you. I spoke with Jiraiya and I don't do those services anymore."

 

"This guy was pretty insistent and he's willing to pay a pretty penny. You should at least go over there. He's at the big booth at the back."

 

With a slight roll of her eyes Sakura huffed out a 'fine', turning and stalking to the other end of the club. If anything she could just tell the guy to fuck off and that there were plenty of other perfectly acceptable women there. Prettier than her if she were honest. Why did this guy specifically ask for her anyway?

 

Sakura lifted her head as the booth began to come into view. She squinted her eyes, only making out the back of whoever this guy was as he sat at the large booth, nursing some kind of dark liquor.

 

With a sigh she finally approached the booth and rounded the corner, immediately seizing up and feeling her throat close. Her eyes widened and she began to tremble, meeting the dark gaze of the _last_ person she ever wanted to see _ever_ again.

 

Eight years. She hadn't seen him in _eight_ years. Hadn't heard from him in _eight_ years.

 

And he had the _gall_ to show up at her work. Requesting a dance. Requesting _anything_ from her.

 

Her mouth hung open slightly as a smirk spread across his face. A smirk that she wanted to just pinch off. And then his mouth opened and the voice she hadn't heard in so long spoke, sending a sinister shiver down her spine.

 

"Hello, Sakura."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGHHH FUCKING KAKASHI WITH HIS DIRTY FUCKING MOUTH MY SOUL HAS ASCENDED. 
> 
> Oh right the end... sorry.


	7. partings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwelcome face is back in Sakura's life. He gives her a painful task.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” 

 

Sakura crossed her arms in front of her chest as she fixed the man in front of her with a sneer. Eight years. She hadn't seen him in _eight years._ Hadn't spoken to him in _eight years._ A scoff escaped her lips as he raised a brow at her.

 

“Is that any way to greet me, Sakura?” 

 

“I think after all this time I have the right to tell you to _fuck off_ if I so choose. So why don't you kindly get the fuck out of here." 

 

Sakura whirled around, intent on leaving the wretched man high and dry. She had absolutely no desire to speak to him. Hear what he had to say to her.  

 

"I know you need money." 

 

And then she stopped. She raised a brow as she looked down at her feet. Well tickle her curious. Could he really? After all this time…?

 

She turned slowly and the raven haired man gestured for the seat across from him. Sakura wrinkled her nose as she started slowly walking back. She sank into the bench across from him as she clasped her hands together, watching him with a wary stare. 

 

"So what? You're finally paying the child support you technically owe me?" 

 

Sasuke shrugged, "You could say that." 

 

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

 

"There's a bit more to it than that." 

 

Sakura shook her head as she stared, "You're not getting anything more than that."

 

"I'm willing to give you four thousand a month."

 

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. _The fuck_ ? Did she hear that correctly? Four _thousand._ Even if he could, how and where was he able to shell out that much money? 

 

"Do I even want to ask?" 

 

Sasuke brought his hands to the table and clasped them together, "Who was that man you were with earlier?" 

 

The hair on Sakura's neck stood as she let out a scowl, "He's someone… special to me. Why does it matter?" 

 

"And he's fine with your profession?"

 

"Yes, he is. Why does this matter?" 

 

"You may want to break things off with him." 

 

Sakura huffed, already done with the conversation. If he was just going to swoop in and start making demands, then he could kindly take his ass and leave, "You come here after eight years of complete silence, dropping on me that you're willing to give me four thousand a month and now you're telling me to break up with my boyfriend?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

She let out a sigh of disbelief, picking herself up from her seat and preparing to leave, "Goodbye, Sasuke. For forever would be nice." 

 

"You need the money, Sakura." 

 

Sakura whirled around, a crazed look in her eye, "Of course I need the money. I'm trying to keep our daughter and I above water, but I don't need four thousand a month if it means there are a bunch of strings attached. I don’t need _any_ of this." 

 

"No, but it would be nice. Get you out of that rat den that you're living in now." 

 

Sakura stilled, wrinkling her nose, "How do you know where we live?" 

 

When he didn't answer she walked back towards him, stalking over his seated form and fixing him with a withering stare, "How you know where we live, Sasuke?" 

 

"I have my resources." 

 

"Oh what, are you part of the fucking mafia now?" 

 

She meant it as a joke, though given the look on his face, she wasn't so sure. He gave her a knowing look and her shoulders slumped, "Sasuke… what trouble are you in now?" 

 

"I'm not in trouble. In fact," he began, snaking a hand out around her thigh and shuffling her closer to him, "I'm doing very well, Sakura." 

 

Sasuke began to rub his thumb in circles along the back of her thigh. She scowled as he brought his hand higher to cup her ass, bringing her closer to him. 

 

"Stop," she pleaded but he ignored her as he grabbed her arm, hoisting her onto his lap and smirking, "I would do as I say," he said in a low whisper against her ear, "I could buy out this whole club if I wanted to." 

 

Once he started rolling his hips up into hers he brought his head back down, leaning it against the back of the booth as he took her in, "Did I tell you how good you look?" 

 

His hardness rubbing against her wasn't making the situation any easier. Her cunt was still sensitive from when she was with Kakashi so she couldn't help but let out a small moan at the contact, " _Oh,_ you still like that?" he murmured, hands at her waist and mouth peppering her jaw with kisses.

 

Sasuke rolled himself up harder as he gripped her ass, causing her head to fall back slightly. She gave him the perfect opportunity to assault her neck as he ground her down onto his straining cock. 

 

He let out a growl against her throat, "Get us a room." 

 

And with that she broke out of her momentary haze, "Absolutely not." she bit out as she grabbed his hands. She threw them off of her as he let out a discontented huff. She placed her hands on his shoulders, putting a permanent end to his movements, "Just tell me what you want and why you're here." 

 

She leaned herself back against the table, still straddling his waist as he looked up at her, a contemplative look setting in. 

 

"I want to take care of you and Sarada. I don't have to be a presence in her life, I just want to provide. And…" he began, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "I want you to break off whatever it is you have with that man." 

 

Sakura shot him a scowl, "No. You don't get to control me. You can keep your blood money or whatever the fuck it is. You don't get to control me or my life." 

 

She began to lift herself off from him but he only tightened his grip on her waist, "I know a lot of _very_ dangerous people. If you don't do as I say, people could get hurt." 

 

Sakura stilled, looking down at him in utter disbelief. He returned her stare as a darkness settled into his gaze. 

 

"You're blackmailing me." 

 

Sasuke scoffed and guided her off of him. She stood on slightly wobbly legs as he wedged his way out of the booth. She winced as he slapped down a hefty envelope onto the table, filled to the brim with bills. 

 

"Consider that incentive," he began as he circled around her. He hovered over her as he stood behind her body, snaking a hand around her waist, "You have until the end of the week. End things with that man and he'll remain unharmed. I’ll see you again on Friday.”

 

And with that he left. As quietly and indistinguishably as he has come in. Leaving her alone in her thoughts. Alone in her turmoil. Alone in wondering what the fuck she was supposed to do now that he was back.

 

She had absolutely no clue how to take in what he had said to her. He had threatened Kakashi's well being. Should she call the police? Get a lawyer? Confide in Kakashi? 

 

Deep down she knew she couldn't do any of those things. In all the years she knew Sasuke there was only one thing he ever wanted. Power. 

 

And now that he had it she believed that he could hurt people. Believe that he was capable of what he said. Tears ran down her face with the knowledge of what she had to do. She was under his thumb now. 

 

And there was no escaping. 

 

* * *

 

_Can I see you tonight?_

 

Sakura sat in her car, looking out to the cafe that her and Kakashi had met at a few weeks ago. She chewed on her thumb as she sipped at her coffee, waiting for his reply.

 

Two days had passed since that night at the club. The night where she had the most amazing and mind numbing sexual encounter with Kakashi, only to have it all ruined by a man she vowed to never see again. Her eyes were puffy from two days of constant crying. She was thankful Sarada was on a school trip and would be gone a few days. The last thing she wanted was for her daughter to see her in such a state.

 

 **Kakashi:** _Of course. Did you have something in mind?_

 

Sakura chewed her lip as she stared down at the screen. Her thumbs hovered over the keypad as she tried to think. If she was going to do this, she wanted to do it face to face. On neutral ground. 

 

 **Kakashi:** _Why don't you come over?_

 

_Fuck._

 

She laid her head back on the head rest. There goes her neutral ground idea. Going to his house was just not an option. Going to his house to break up with him was _definitely_ not an option. 

 

 **Kakashi:** _Please?_

 

A heavy groan escaped her as her thumbs hovered over the keypad once more. She bit her lip as she thought of the different scenarios. She could just _not_ go in. Just stay by the door and do it then and there. If he was to invite her in she could just hover and he'd maybe get the idea. 

 

God, the situation was so fucked. 

 

With a heavy sigh, she typed out a simple ' _Okay'._

 

Once Kakashi sent her the address to his place she brought her car to life. She had absolutely no idea how it was going to play out. That incredible night at the club had only been two days ago. Her head was still spinning from it. Remembering his hands on hers. His soft lips covering her body. How she squeezed around him… 

 

Heat pooled in her belly as she drove. She shook her head as she remained focused on her drive to the other end of the city. She couldn't deviate now. Not with so much at stake. She had to do this. Even if her heart was screaming for her not to. 

 

After a few minutes she found herself pulling up to a row of brownstones. She was surprised to find that he lived in a fairly affluent neighborhood. There were families strolling up and down the sidewalk. Lantern light posts lining the streets. The townhomes were beautifully kept and impeccably cleaned. 

 

Sakura slowly stepped out of her car, feeling slightly uncomfortable as her car door screeched closed. She rounded the front of it quickly, finding herself slightly embarrassed and not wanting to be associated with the pile of junk. Clutching her jacket closed she looked up towards his house, noticing a few potted plants outside of the large black door. She could already tell his style was a mix of traditional and modern, which she gravitated towards as well. 

 

She walked up the small flight of stairs to the landing, peeking inside the window and observing him on a leather couch with a book open on his lap. He had his readers sitting on his nose and the sight made her knees buckle slightly.

 

Her eyes widened as he picked his head up, noticing her standing by the door. She cast her gaze downward, realizing how silly it must have looked; her just staring at him through the windowpane. Watching him put his book down along with his glasses, she observed as he picked himself up from his couch. A warm feeling filled her chest as she took him in. He was wearing a forest green sweater with the sleeves pushed up and khakis that always seemed to fit his legs perfectly. 

 

As he approached he pushed a hand into his pocket, using the other to push the door open. Her heart stilled as she stared up at him, the fresh and piney smell of his house wafting around her. The plans she had come up with on the way had completely gone out the window as she gazed up at his impossibly handsome face. 

 

"Hi." 

 

"Hi." he responded simply with a sly grin, leaning against his door frame. The look he was giving her wasn't making things any easier. It was as if he was going to take her into his home and never let her leave. 

 

Sakura couldn't help but smile, a goofy grin erupting onto her face as he stepped aside to allow her to enter. The interior was beautifully updated and it made Sakura feel slightly inferior, thinking of her modest two bedroom apartment. As she walked in, she noticed the simple living space consisting of a leather couch and armchair. There was no television in sight. Only bookshelves that lined almost every wall available. She had never seen so many books. The living area backed into the kitchen, cabinets a dark blue and countertops marble. 

 

As she looked around a soft smile emerged on her face, "You have a lovely home."

 

"I'd give you a tour, but I'm not sure we'll make it very far," she heard from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Please tell me you're staying…" 

 

"Sarada's on that trip." 

 

"So, you're staying." he replied, more of a statement than a question. Sakura turned towards him, biting her lip as she gazed into his eyes. He looked as if he never wanted to let her go. 

 

Suddenly becoming overwhelmed, Sakura began to feel her lip quiver and tried her best to keep from crying, "I-I shouldn't be here."  

 

"Why?" he whispered against her neck as he peppered it with kisses. He didn't seem to internalized what she had said as he ran his hands up and down her sides, "Fuck, you're so beautiful." 

 

Small tears ran down her face as he hoisted her up by her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he set her on what she assumed to be a dining table. It was hard, being intimate with him knowing they may never again. Would it be selfish to take advantage of the moment? No… she couldn't bare to do that. Couldn't bare to hurt him like that.

 

He must have sensed her sniffling because he took a step back, immediately shooting her a look of concern, "Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong?" he asked and she shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks. She refused to look at him. Couldn't bare to face him even though the evidence was right there. 

 

Warm hands cupped her face and brought her gaze to his. Obsidian met emerald as he searched her eyes, "Sakura, what is it?" 

 

Shame overcame her as she lowered her head. Like the coward she was, she couldn't bear to look at his face. His perfect, beautiful and wonderful face, "I can't do this…" she said, voice barely a whisper. 

 

"What?" 

 

Sakura steeled herself as she let out a shaky breath, "I can't do this… anymore. You and I." 

 

They remained silent for a while. Only the sounds of the cars buzzing by outside and the hum of the heater through the vents permeating the space. She knew he was looking at her. Could practically feel his dark orbs penetrating through her head. 

 

"Why?" he suddenly asked, voice stern as he remained rooted to the spot. 

 

She shook her head, lifting it up to look at him, "What do you mean 'why'?" 

 

Kakashi ripped himself from her and turned away. An agitated hand ran through his hair as he put his hands in his pockets, "After all of this?" 

 

A bitter laugh escaped him and she winced at his callousness, "I mean, we practically fuck at the club not two nights ago and I invite you over just to have you break up with me?" 

 

"It's not like that…" 

 

Kakashi whirled around, a desperation in his eyes as he walked back over to her, "Then explain it to me. I thought we were fine, I thought we…" 

 

Sakura nodded her head, "We are… we _were._ " 

 

Kakashi planted kisses around her face that she couldn't ignore. She wanted to feel him one last time. _Really_ feel him. If this was it she was going to enjoy what she could get from him. 

 

She angled her face up to his lips and captured them with hers. A groan escaped him at her sudden greediness and he brought his hands to her hips. The feel of his tongue against her closed lips was practically her undoing as she eagerly let him in. He tasted so _good_ and it only made the impending separation worse. 

 

Sakura couldn't stop the tears. She wanted this to be an intimate moment. Wanted to enjoy the last of his touches if they very well could be the last. But she just couldn't stop. Her feelings for him were too strong to ignore the misery she was feeling. 

 

"Don't do this," he murmured against her lips and she sobbed. 

 

"I have to." 

 

Kakashi molded his lips with hers and guided her down onto the table. He trapped her with his warm body as he shuddered against her, _"I can listen no longer in silence."_

 

A strangled sob escaped her as he kissed down her face and her jaw, _"I must speak to you by such means as are within my reach,"_ he murmured softly against her skin as a hand trailed down the side of her body. She let out a shuddered moan as his lips hovered over hers.

 

_"You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope."_

 

Sakura closed her eyes as she reveled in his soothing voice and touch. Hand snaking down her leg then up her thigh, she wrapped it around his waist and pulled him closer, _"Tell me not that I am too late, that such precious feelings are gone forever."_ he whispered against her jaw as he licked and nipped. 

 

"Kakashi, please…" she whimpered as he rolled his hips into hers. Her hands traveled up to his face as she cradled him, not wanting his words to end but knowing she needed to leave if she wanted to end things now. 

 

She could feel him shaking his head in her hands, "Sakura, no." he pleaded but she pushed him off of her. He tried grabbing for her arm but she was too quick. 

 

Tears streamed unchecked down her face. Eyes puffy and throat closed as she watched his disbelieving stare. 

 

"I'm sorry." 

 

That was all she could muster as she turned, grabbing for the handle of his front door to push it open. She didn't look back. Didn't _dare_ to look back in fear that she would run into his arms and babble incoherent apologies. 

 

She needed to do this. If she wanted to keep everyone safe… this is what she needed to do. As she bounded down his steps she made haste for her car. She wrenched the door open and plopped herself down in the seat and  _wailed._ Let the flood gates open as she felt her heart ripping in two.

 

Anger, misery, sorrow, hurt. It all flowed through her as she slammed her fists on the steering wheel over and over. Her stomach clenched and heart ached. 

 

She hoped and prayed that one day she would make peace with her decision. That maybe he wouldn't hate her. That maybe deep down he would know that her heart would always and forever be his. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... :(


	8. betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parent teacher conference 2.0... and then some.

* * *

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

 

13 years ago 

 

_"Yes, I'm here to pick up Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."_

 

_Sakura drummed her fingers along the cool metal of the windowpane. The metal grate separating Sakura from the intake officer was a rusted green. She chose to focus on it as the officer sifted through the binder in front of him._

 

_"Uchiha…" the man murmured, a bored expression on his face, "Alright, he has a posted bail of five hundred."_

 

_"Five hundred?!" she squeaked, eyes wide, "Last time they had him posted as a PTA."_

 

_The officer looked at her as if she was some sort of idiot, "Right… last time."_

 

_Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes as sighed and nodded her head, seeing his point, "Okay…"_

 

_They remained silent for awhile, challenging one another as she chewed her bottom lip. This was the third time she had been called to bail him out. The first two times she was able to pick him up on a promise to appear. Which he had since she made him._

 

_"So, what are my options?"_

 

_"Well he'll have to stay the night if you can't pay up. And he'll have to stay until his court hearings."_

 

_Sakura blinked, "Okay… I guess I'll just leave."_

 

_"You can go and visit him if you want."_

 

_"Oh… okay. Yeah, sure."_

 

_The officer smiled at her, "Just give me a moment."_

 

_Sakura took a seat in the waiting area, picking a spot on the ceiling to focus on. This was the third in three months that she had to pick him up from the police station. Only this time they had become so sick of his shit that he had a bail put on him._

 

_She didn't have five hundred dollars just sitting around. Could she get a bond? How does one get a bail bond? Why did she even have to think about getting a bail bond?_

 

_An irritated huff escaped her lips as she sunk further down in her chair. She had warned him time and time again that he was running with a bad crowd. That he could do better. But no, he just had to follow in his brother's volatile path. The path to power and corruption. That was all he ever wanted, and she was becoming so sick of it._

 

_The slam of a door and the opening of the one into the waiting room roused her out of her thoughts as the officer motioned for her to follow him, "He's ready for you."_

 

_Sakura nodded and grabbed her small purse, slinging it over her shoulder. She followed the large man through the metal door and flinched as it slammed shut behind her. They rounded a corner and she could already see him. He was in a cell by himself, seated on a bench with his head lowered and resting on his hands. He lifted his head upon hearing the clack of her heels._

 

_The officer paused to look back at Sakura, "You have five minutes."_

 

 _With a nod of her head she approached the cell, watching Sasuke through the metal grates as he looked up at her with soulless eyes. She was waiting for him to initiate. Say something. Fucking say_  anything _but he just stared at her._

 

_"Should I even be here?"_

 

_"I requested that they call you."_

 

_She scoffed, "What, thinking I had five hundred to bail you out?"_

 

_Sasuke sighed as he picked himself up from the bench, walking up to the bars that separated them, "I guess you don't."_

 

_"Of course I don't."_

 

_He nodded and turned back around towards the bench. She remained, watching him and crossing her arms, "What happened?"_

 

_An irritated groan escaped him as he waved his hand, "Forget it."_

 

_Sakura crossed her arms and stomped her foot slightly, "No! I'm not going to 'forget it'. If you want me to find a way to get you out of here then you're going to tell me. Or you can forget seeing me ever again."_

 

_Sasuke sighed and lowered his head to his hands, digging his fingers into his scalp, "We must have gotten tipped off. We got caught moving the product and Itachi got separated from the group with it. So we all went in different directions."_

 

_"What are you in here for then?"_

 

_"Speeding."_

 

_Sakura remained silent for a moment, a disbelieving look in her eyes as she let out a sarcastic laugh, "Speeding? Do you realize how ridiculous that is? You had an opportunity to just go home and forget about all of this but instead you go and do something reckless."_

 

_He remained silent and she shook her head, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

 

_"Everything apparently," he bit out, throwing her a menacing look, "Why are you even still with me? Hmm?"_

 

_Sakura chewed at her lower lip as she stared at him, a forlorn look spreading across her face. She sniffled slightly as she felt tears well up in her eyes._

 

_"I'm pregnant."_

 

_Sakura swore she saw a flicker in his eyes. But it was only for a moment. He remained seated as his expression remained emotionless. They remained in that frustrating silence for what seemed like forever before Sakura turned to grab her purse from the chair. Tears began to brim her eyes as she turned to face him once more, "Tell me right now if you're actually going to turn your life around and be here for me. Tell me right now and we'll do what we need to. Get you an actual job, get you to rehab I don't fucking care. I just need you to be here for me. All of you."_

 

_When he remained silent all she could do was lower her head and shake it as tears spilled onto the floor. She sniffled and secured her purse around her shoulder before taking a steeling breath and turning towards the door._

 

_She didn't look back and wasn't curious to see if he was watching her go. She just didn't care anymore. If he wasn't going to react to the fact that he was carrying their child, then he really was lost._

 

_Sakura grabbed the knob of the door and pushed it open, "Goodbye, Sasuke."_

 

* * *

 

"Mom. _Mom_ , come on. You need to wake up."  

 

Sakura groaned as she felt a pair of tiny hands shaking her shoulders, “Sarada, stop. It’s still early.” 

 

“No, it’s not! It’s quarter to seven!” 

 

Sakura’s eyes widened as she shot up from the bed, “Oh fuck!” 

 

Her hand immediately flew to her face as she realized what she had just said. She looked to her side to see Sarada grinning impishly, her hand covering her mouth as she snickered, “You didn’t hear that.” 

 

“Mmhm, sure, mom.” 

 

Sakura ruffled her daughter’s hair as she sped out of bed. With no time to brush her teeth or do her hair, she opted to throw it up into a messy bun and throw on a pair of jeans that had been laid out on the ground. She threw on an old ‘The Bangles’ t shirt that was obviously worn but she didn’t give two shits. All she was doing was driving Sarada to school. Her choice of fashion that day be damned. 

 

Her heart clenched at the thought of Kakashi, though. Their break up had been the main reason she was sleeping in. She hadn’t showered in… what was it? Three days? Raising her arm up and taking a quick whiff she scrunched her nose. She had to admit she was a tad ripe… 

 

“MOM! Come _ON!”_

 

Sakura groaned as she heard Sarada’s screech from outside her room. With a quick look at her reflection in the mirror she sighed. 

 

_Well, this is as good as it’s gonna get._

 

As she breezed passed the irritated teenager and the kitchen she immediately halted upon noticing the coffee maker, “Hey, do you thin-” 

 

“Mom! No!” 

 

Sakura winced, the idea of not having her morning coffee greatly upsetting her but she nodded her head, following after her stomping daughter and out the door. 

 

It was raining so they shuffled quickly to her sad excuse of a car. She turned the ignition and it roared to life, rattling slightly in the process. With a large sigh, Sakura pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway leading out of the city.

 

“Hey, so you know parent teacher conferences are tomorrow, right?” 

 

Sakura froze and felt her heart stop. Parent teacher conference? But those were just last month. Sarada must had sensed her confusion and cleared her throat, “Um, these are individual.”    

 

An overwhelming feeling to slam her forehead repeatedly onto the steering wheel suddenly overcame her. There was just no way she could go. Unless it was- 

 

“It’s mandatory.” 

 

… Great. 

 

Sakura did her best to remain composed as she drove. God, she should had never gotten involved with him in the first place. This was karma. Big, fat karma hitting her straight in the face with these _ludicrous_ parent teacher conferences. 

 

A sigh escaped her as she clutched the steering wheel. If it was mandatory then she had to attend. There would be no arguing her way around it. She just had to put her big girl pants on and suck it up. It’s not like he was dreading it any less than she was. It’s not like he _wanted_ to see her after she basically destroyed his heart. 

 

Well that was the real issue, wasn’t it? The very real possibility that he could hate her. She wouldn’t blame him in the least. _Couldn’t_ blame him. There was absolutely no reason for their break up other than her fear of her daughter’s father. 

 

She wasn’t a stranger to the news. Wasn’t completely ignorant to what she had suspected he was doing all these years. And her encounter with him the other night proved that. 

 

 

That fateful night thirteen years ago was what did her in. When she told him she was pregnant with his child. And he had done absolutely _nothing_ with that information. She hadn’t heard from him. Hadn’t been contacted by a lawyer. 

 

Then… Sarada Haruno happened. 

 

She told him, of course. It wasn’t as if they had ceased all contact entirely. He wasn't allowed come see her though. She would send him photos on occasion, but Sakura made it clear that he was not to come near them. To her surprise, whether she was upset by it or not, he respected that wish. 

 

Sakura blinked back to reality as she pulled up to the front of the school. To her relief, Kakashi was not out on bus duty. The last thing she needed was to see him in all of his James Dean teenage wet dream glory. 

 

Sarada exited the car and waved a goodbye and that she would see her later, quickly disappearing into the doors of the school. Sakura remained staring forward, a fog consuming her from when they had left the apartment. A rather obnoxious horn sounded behind her and she jumped out of her thick haze.

 

As she put the car in drive she looked up to the formidable school, knowing that in a little more than twenty four hours she would be walking those halls once again. 

 

* * *

 

Kakashi growled inwardly as his eyes fixed on a piece of paper in front of him. She was his next parent to see. It was some cruel joke, really. That they have a parent teacher conference the same week she breaks things off between them. Some cruel twist of fate this was. 

 

His house was a damn mess. It was usually immaculatly kept since he was a bit of a clean freak but he had no motivation to do _anything._ He called off work the next day.

 

He _never_ calls off work. 

 

Kakashi couldn’t understand what happened. Everything had been fine between them. Better than fine. He had finally been able to break through that wall she always seemed to have up, only to have it built back up again. Was she afraid of commitment? Afraid that things were going too fast? 

 

Something seemed... off though. He couldn't quite place it but she seemed... uneasy. Spooked. Like something had happened and she was frightened. The darting in her eyes and the tension in her body said it all. His time in the military before retiring to teach could tell him that much. He could read people fairly well and could tell that something wasn't right about her. The extra time he took to himself obsessively going over what happened as well as reflecting on the course of their relationship helped him see as well. 

 

He felt his heart stop beating in his chest when he heard a soft knock at his door. Throwing his readers off and onto the desk he closed his eyes. He knew that knock, having heard it a few times before. The soft but quick few raps against the wood that was her trademark knock. With a deep breath he lifted his head, finding her standing on the other side of the door. 

 

She wasn’t smiling. In fact, she had a very uneasy look on her face which he was almost certain he was mirroring. With a crook of his finger he beckoned for her to enter. He could see her shoulders slump slightly on the other side as she opened the door after a bit of hesitation.

 

Once she stepped in she immediately threw her hands in front of her, clasping them together and fidgeting.  

 

Kakashi took a deep breath and clasped his own hands together on top of his desk, “Come have a seat, Ms. Haruno.” Her surname sounded so foreign on his tongue. 

 

Sakura nodded and quietly walked towards the seat in front of his desk. She avoided eye contact with him completely as she sunk into the chair, placing her purse down onto the ground. It was odd and a little disturbing seeing her like this. He was so used to her confidence and break neck wit that it was almost upsetting seeing her so timid. 

 

Shaking his head, he turned his attention to a pile of graded papers; all Sarada’s, “Um, well, as you know Sarada has been doing really well. She’s a very bright young girl.” 

 

Sakura nodded her head, “Right.” 

 

“Though,” he began, picking up his readers and sifting through his grade sheet, “She’s a pretty solid A or B student. But, she did get a D on this last test…” 

 

Sakura perked up at that, sitting up in her seat and looking over to the test he was holding. He handed her the paper with the letter written in red ink on the top corner and she shook her head, “Sarada’s never gotten a D…” 

 

“She seemed a little distracted that day.” 

 

“I’ll talk to her about it. I’m sure it’s nothing.” 

 

Kakashi nodded his head, regarding her thoughtfully. She stared down at the test and was sifting through the pages as he chewed as his bottom lip, “Sakura…” he began and she slowly lifted her head to look at him. Her emerald eyes pierced his and for a moment he allowed himself to get lost in them like he had. Allowed himself a moment to reminisce...

 

A sigh escaped him as he leaned forward in his chair, “Is everything alright at home?” he finally asked, a breath escaping him as she scrunched her brow. 

 

“Yes. Why wouldn’t it be?” 

 

Her voice broke slightly and she cast her gaze away once again. It was like he was an eclipse and if she looked for too long she’d get burned. He just wanted to know what was wrong. If he did anything. If they could fix this. 

 

“Well, is that it?” 

 

Kakashi frowned as he watched her gather her things, “I mean, no-” 

 

“I really should probably get going.” 

 

Frustration surged through him as his hand darted for hers, "Sakura, stop. What is going on?" 

 

“Kakashi, please.” he heard her say, voice breaking as her head was turned towards the door. 

 

Kakashi maintained his hold on her hand, tossing his readers down onto the desk as he watched her closely. He squeezed her hand slightly as she kept her gaze to the ground, “Please just talk to me…” 

 

She shook her head as a frightened expression overtook her, "I-I can't…" 

 

"Can't what?" 

 

She looked at him for a moment, mouth hanging as words failed her, "I need to go. I-I shouldn't be here." 

 

He watched helplessly as she shuffled to leave but he immediately stood up, rounding his desk with a lightning speed. 

 

"Kakashi, stop," she sobbed but he only brought his hands to her waist, stilling her movements. He was concerned. How she was responding wasn't making sense. She was as torn up as he was and she was giving him _nothing._

 

"Baby, please just talk to me." 

 

"I can't…" she whispered, eyes cast downward as she sniffled. 

 

"Why do you keep saying that? Why can't you?" 

 

“Because you could get hurt!” she yelled and he furrowed his brow in confusion. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to push away from him. He maintained his tight grip on her waist as he stared down at her. 

 

"What do you mean I could get hurt?" he asked softly, and she shook her head. He needed to feel  _something._ Some semblance that his Sakura was still there. That they could fix this. He slowly brought his mouth down to the side of her face and placed an affectionate kiss on her cheek. She pulled away slightly, her plush lips hovering over his. 

 

It was pure torture, feeling her breath so close to him. Practically tasting that sweet nectar of her mouth as they stood in this maddening tension, waiting for one of them to just _end_ this. 

 

Her hands trailed up his chest, gripping his shirt as she shuddered underneath him. A groan escaped his lips as he felt her own brush ever so lightly against his. As if she were thinking of caving. 

 

But then she pulled away. Pulled away and wedged herself out of his hold as tears streaked down her cheeks. He tried to reach for her arm but it was too late. She was already out the door, leaving him alone once again. The same as when she had left that night. Leaving him alone in utter confusion and turmoil. Alone in helplessness. Alone in wondering how something so perfect could end so quickly.

 

* * *

 

How he found himself here was beyond reason and common sense.

 

Kakashi stood outside the club, its neon lights shining an oppressive light in his eyes. He felt foolish being there. He looked like a lonely stag looking for some company. For a warm body to fill his cold heart. 

 

Which… wasn’t entirely wrong. 

 

Though he wasn’t there for that. Going home to wallow proved fruitless since all he could manage to think about was the disturbing meeting he had with Sakura. She had left him even more confused than ever, telling him she was concerned he’d get hurt? It made almost no sense. Scared that she’d hurt him? As cliche as it sounds, it was about all he could come up with. 

 

And if that was the reason she ended things then surely she had no real right to? It wasn’t her decision to end their relationship if she was afraid she’d hurt him. 

 

Kakashi entered the club, surprised he was able to get in so easily on a Friday night. It wasn’t as packed as he was expecting. Certainly not like it was when his friends had brought him for his birthday. 

 

Trying his best not to look awkward, he walked in and lingered for a moment, scoping out the area and looking for anyone who would resemble Sakura. He tried to keep his breathing steady, feeling somewhat anxious at the prospect of seeing her again. He wanted to resolve things. Wanted everything back to normal.  _Fuck,_ he just wanted to be close to her.

 

And then he saw it. 

 

Sakura dressed in practically nothing as she danced for a man sitting in a plush velvet chair. His hands were all over her as she grinded continuously on his leg, head thrown back in what looked like sheer ecstasy as his hands trailed over her stomach. The man picked his head up to trail kisses along her stomach. 

 

Kakashi furrowed his brow as his mouth hung open  slightly. They technically weren't _allowed_ to let the patrons touch them like that. 

 

Unless they wanted it. 

 

Bile rose in his throat as he watched her sling her hands around his neck, biting her lip and bringing the man into the comfort of her bare breasts. His nostrils flared as he dared to see a tongue dart out and lick  her mounds. They were practically having sex out in the open. 

 

Kakashi closed his eyes, trying to will back any emotions he was feeling. He’d be damned if he were to show any kind of sadness in a strip club of all places. He couldn’t watch the scene unfold any further. 

 

It was clear that she had moved on. It was time he started. 

 

As he turned he came face to face with a pretty redhead. She was dressed in a deep purple ensemble, modest breasts bare and exposed but wearing a slinky garter belt and thong along with black stockings. 

 

“Would you like a dance, baby?” 

 

Kakashi took a deep breath as he looked back to Sakura, looking rather pleased with herself as the man below her had his face buried in her breasts and hands gripping her waist. He turned his attention back to the petite woman who had an expectant look on her face. 

 

“I’d love one.”

 

* * *

 

 

Oooof, okay. 

Remember when I said this story was just for shits and giggles? 

EFFF THAT NOISE.

This is one of those chapters where there's just a SHIT TON of questions. 

I've purposefully left a lot of things out. 

1\. What Sasuke has been up to all these years. 

2\. What trouble him and Itachi kept getting into. 

3\. Why he's so dangerous

4\. Kakashi's history with the military

5\. WHY THE FUCK is Sakura giving a steamy lap dance. 

 


	9. regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Kakashi both make a rash decision that doesn't end well for either of them.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

Sakura sat in the dressing room, drumming her fingers on top of the cool surface of the make up table. A scowl set on her face as she stared at the mounted clock. 

 

She was in a shitty mood. The _shittiest_ of moods. Ever since the parent teacher conference she was on a tear. Bossing Sarada around unnecessarily. Being callous towards her workmates. An all around bitch. 

 

 _God_ she was miserable. She missed Kakashi more than anything. Wanted to feel his body on hers. His tight and warming embrace. His welcoming and calming disposition.

 

But instead she was waiting for the hurricane that was due to arrive in fifteen minutes, still staring at the clock. Glaring so hard it threatened to shatter under her penetrative stare. 

 

She was waiting for _him._ The monster who was responsible for this mess. For ruining her life once more all because he was nothing more than a selfish little weasel. She hoped and prayed that it wouldn't last long. Perhaps he was just bored. Bored of the drug dealing. The arms dealing. Whatever the fuck it was he was doing now. And now he felt the need to control something. Control _her._

 

Sakura felt like such a fool for giving in so easily. But what choice did she have? He was a member of one of the most dangerous gangs in the city. If he said he could hurt people, then she'd be a fool not to believe him.

 

If there was one thing she could depend on when it came to him, it was to hurt people unnecessarily.  

 

Sakura was ripped out of her thoughts as Tenten came barreling into the room, garter belt filled to the brim with bills. Her playful gaze focused on hers and she let out a little laugh, "Well you look about ready to murder someone." 

 

"Just one of those nights."

 

"Well there's someone out there waiting for you. The tall, dark and handsome type," the brunette said with a wink. 

 

Sakura let out a groan as she picked herself up from her chair, not even giving herself a once over before heading out, "My lucky night." 

 

She exited the dressing room and allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the hallway. She could see the neon lights flashing at the end. Her workmates working the poles.

 

When she emerged into the large showroom she scowled once her gaze set on the man she was dreading to see. He was sitting at an open booth, hands clasped in his lap as his dark eyes roved over her body.  

 

Once she approached him he crooked his finger, beckoning for her to come closer. She did so reluctantly, standing in front of him with an even expression on her face. 

 

"I trust you did your homework this week." 

 

Fighting back a sneer she nodded her head. He smiled, wrapping a hand behind her knee and pulled her closer, " _Good._ Now come here."

 

"I did as you asked," she snapped, "Now leave me alone." 

 

"There's more I require of you than that." he said in a dark tone, looking up and down her body.

 

"You're not getting a fucking lap dance." 

 

"You'll do whatever I say. You know why?" he growled as he gripped her hips, slowly lowering her onto him, "Because you have no choice." 

 

Sakura bit her quivering lip as she felt his cock jut up into her heat. She didn't want this. Didn't want to be dancing for him. Didn't want to be forced into pleasing him. She just wanted Kakashi. 

 

_Kakashi…_

 

Sakura sighed as she closed her eyes and thought back to him. Back to their heated dance the first time he came to the club. His hands roving over her body. The heat building in her belly by his words. 

 

She felt hands traveling the length of her body, similar to when Kakashi had as she ground into Sasuke's hardened length. Thoughts of Kakashi filled her mind as her eyes remained closed, immersing into the touch. 

 

The image of him reaching behind to toss off her bra flooded her psyche and without even thinking she found herself reaching behind to unclasp it. She tossed the small bit of fabric to the side, quickly fighting back a scowl as she watched Sasuke hungrily take in her bare breasts. 

 

It had probably been years since he saw her this uncovered. Years since he saw the changes in her body. Her breasts were larger, hips wider, ass perkier. Pregnancy did wonders to her once adolescent- like body. 

 

Who was to say she shouldn't flaunt it? 

 

Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders, pressing her tits together in the process and guiding herself towards her imaginative Kakashi. His face rubbing against the milky skin of her breasts. His tongue wrapping around a hardened nipple. 

 

Eyes still closed, she snaked her arms around his neck, grasping at his hair as he groaned against her breast. Her head lulled back at the feel of his cock hitting her heat. Every so often she would roll her hips _just_ right so she could feel his tip against her clit. 

 

 _Fuck_ she wanted Kakashi. Wanted him right now more than anything on this green earth. Wanted it to be him she was dancing for. Him she was getting hot off of. 

 

Sakura's eyes slowly peeled open and she looked down to Sasuke, still content and busy with his head buried between her tits and guiding her hips over his.

 

She mindlessly scanned around the club as she continued with her ministrations, breath catching in her throat and squinting slightly at what caught her eye. 

 

Sakura thought she was losing it for a second, but a familiar flash of white, disheveled hair bounded to the other side of the club. 

 

Towards the private rooms. 

 

Her stomach started to squirm and her mind raced as her gaze followed Kakashi and… he was following Karin? 

 

Bile rose in her throat as realization set in. The realization that Kakashi probably went there to see her. To try and make things right. Right her wrongs like the perfect man he was. Only to find her and Sasuke being anything but discreet as she practically bounced on his lap.

 

He didn't deserve her. If tonight taught her anything it was that Kakashi deserved better than her. 

 

But _fuck_ if that image didn't make her jealous. Insanely so. The jealousy lit like an inferno inside her. Almost to the point where she didn't care if Sasuke caught on to it. She just wanted to do everything in her power to prevent any of the dancers there from coming into contact with his lap. 

 

She needed to do something. _Anything_ to prevent what she feared could happen.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi followed Karin into a room similarly decorated like the one he had been in with Sakura. He'd be a fool if he didn't admit he was nervous. Hell, he was even nervous with Sakura when she had given him that dance. 

 

But that was different. What he felt then was an excited nervousness. A flutter in his stomach whenever she would touch him. A hitch in his breath when she teased with her soothing voice.

 

This just felt… dirty. Not right. Like he was just getting back at Sakura for practically ripping his heart out right in from of him. It was a gut reaction that wasn't feeling right anymore.

 

"Take a seat, honey." the woman purred and he did as he was told, sitting himself down on the chair and placing his tense hands on his knees. 

 

Karin was… pretty. She had bold red hair and a nice angular face. The purple ensemble she wore complimented her skin nicely. She had a nice athletic body. 

 

But she wasn't Sakura. A goddess among all women and living creatures. With her wonderfully angelic face but insatiable body. Her adorable shyness but naughty tendencies. She was delightfully paradoxical in the best ways. 

 

So when Karin swung a leg over him and straddled his lap he couldn't help but tense up. Picking up on his nervousness she brought her face to his, "Relax, baby."  

 

Kakashi did his best, but as thoughts lingered on Sakura he could do nothing more than try and imagine her in Karin's place. He was failing miserably, finding Karin felt _nothing_ like Sakura. Didn't move like her. Speak like her. 

 

 _Fuck_ he was so pathetic. 

 

Realizing _just_ how pathetic he was Kakashi placed his hands on her hips, politely urging her to stop. He looked up to see she was staring down at him with a confused look on her face, "I-I'm sorry. I need to leave." 

 

"Oh… okay." the poor girl said, lifting herself from him and tucking a hair behind her ear. 

 

Kakashi straightened himself and gave her a soft smile, "It's not you. You're… absolutely beautiful. It's just-" 

 

"Sakura, right?" 

 

Kakashi froze and opened his mouth slightly, unable to think of the words as confusion set in, "Well, I mean-" 

 

"It's okay. I saw you staring at her with that guy and I know you've had your eye on her before." 

 

"Right…" 

 

They both stood in an awkward silence until Kakashi pointed towards the door, "I'm gonna go." 

 

Karin nodded and to his relief waved goodbye. Poor thing. He really didn't mean to lead her on. He just couldn't go through with it. No matter what heartbreak he was going through, he just couldn't go through with a lap dance that would leave him feeling worse than he already was. 

 

* * *

 

To Sakura's relief Sasuke left right after the lap dance, claiming he had business to deal. She supposed his visit was merely just staking his claim. But she didn't give a shit about that now.

 

She bounded down the hall just in time to find Kakashi walking out of one of the rooms. His clothes still appeared to be in tact and he wore a rather defeated expression on his face. He had only been in there for fifteen minutes. So either he had just gotten the best lap dance of his life or it was cut short. She hoped for the latter.

 

When he lifted his gaze to see her his expression turned emotionless. She took in a deep breath as she slowly approached him, breasts exposed and wearing nothing but a red garter belt, matching thong and white stockings. 

 

Kakashi's dark stare fixed on hers and she returned it with the same penetrative look.

 

"Why were you with Karin?" 

 

Kakashi folded his arms over his chest, "Why does it matter?" 

 

Sakura's mouth hung open slightly but then pressed into a hard line. She knew why it mattered, she just didn't want to admit it. Didn't want to say that it _infuriated_ her. Didn't want to admit that she was a fool and wanted him now more than ever. Him just standing there looking like a damn dream in his henley and perfectly fitted chinos. _Fuck_ him for looking so amazing all the damn time. 

 

She looked to her left at a vacant room and reached to open it, signaling for him to follow. 

 

"You seemed to be enjoying whoever that was you were practically humping in public." he called from behind her, deliciously sculpted arms still crossed over his chiseled chest. 

 

Sakura scowled and whirled around to face him as he shut the door behind him, "You have no idea what you're talking about." 

 

Kakashi scoffed and crossed his arms, "Oh, I don't? What the fuck was that then?" 

 

Like the fool she was the words seemed to not be able to bubble to the surface. She couldn't just tell him that she was imagining him as she was gyrating against her former lover; Sarada's father. Couldn't tell him that the only way she could get through it was imagining his hands on her. His lips and tongue trailing all along her body. 

 

But, like a fool, she felt the need to tell him anyway.

 

"I-I imagined it was you." 

 

To her surprise he didn't scoff at her. Didn't say something in a flippant manner, "I thought about that dance I gave you." she continued as she approached him, eyes traveling slowly up his perfectly sculpted body and to his darkened gaze on her, "It was the only way I could get through it…"

 

 _Fuck_ she wanted him.

 

She gulped as they just stared at one another, chests heaving and eyes searching. The tension and _need_ was unbearable. 

 

Kakashi growled and stalked up to her, immediately grabbing her by the hips and backing her into a nearby wall. A sinister smile appeared across his lips as he pinned her beneath his body, his breath tickling her mouth and sending a shiver down her spine. 

 

"So, what then? You imagined me touching you? My mouth on your skin?" he began, trailing his hands up the side of her body and causing her to moan loudly. She was done holding back. Done pushing him away. Now, she was going to let him do whatever he wanted with her and she'd be damned if she held anything back.

 

Sakura groaned and hooked a leg around his as he lowered his head, trailing his mouth along her mounds, "My tongue on your breasts? How about your sweet little nipples?" 

 

" _Fuck_ yes." she groaned as she wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him closer into her bare breasts. Kakashi wrapped his tongue around her nipple and sucked aggressively as he ground into her. 

 

"I don't care what I saw earlier. I don't care about what the _fuck_ is going on between us. I fucking _want_ you."

 

Sakura bit her lip and nodded her head eagerly, "Please…"

 

He let out a contented growl and popped off of her nipple, hoisting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist, " _God,_ I love your body. Your sweet little breasts. Fuck, you look amazing in this. Your ass in this thong. Tell me what you want me to do to you, baby. I'll do it." 

 

Sakura pulled back to look at him, steeling herself as she penetrated into his very soul.

 

"I want you to fuck me. Right here. Right now." 

 

His nostrils flared as a darkness settled into his eyes. One she hadn't seen in the entire time she knew him. It was full of desire and hunger. A hunger they had been so desperate to satisfy. He looked at her as if she had given him the world. And it was all his for the taking. 

 

"You have no idea what that does to me," he ground out as he undid his pants and worked them down his legs, "Hearing you beg me to fuck you."

 

Sakura moaned, watching him take out his throbbing cock, "Then show me."

 

Kakashi licked his lower lip and lined himself up with her dripping heat-

 

-And in one swift movement he was inside her. Pushing through the tightness that hadn't been filled in _so long._ Sakura's head shot back at the feeling of being so _full._ So full of _him._ He fit perfectly inside her and she felt she could die happy then and there. 

 

" _God,_ you feel like heaven," he bit out as he buried himself to the hilt, "So fucking tight."

 

"Gorgeous thing," he groaned, slamming himself further into her as she clawed at his back, "Look at you, taking my cock like it was _made_ for you. You know that, don't you baby? You're _mine."_

 

He drives the point home with a hard thrust, which has her whining, "Yes, yes, yes!" 

 

"You're coming back," he growled, deep and low in his throat, "You're coming back to me." 

 

He slipped his tongue into her mouth because she was _speechless._ His mindless fucking was doing her in. Leaving her utterly slack jawed as she tried processing the mind numbing pleasure. 

 

"You're mine." he repeated between kisses. 

 

"You belong to me." he snarled against her lips as she threw her head back against the wall, "Say it. Say you're mine." 

 

"Yes! I'm yours. _Oh,_ all yours." she babbled as he continued pounding into her heat. 

 

His words must have stirred something in her. Something primal because she took his bottom lip in hers and _bit down_ , sucking the coppery taste of blood into her mouth. 

 

That must have driven him insane because he grabbed her by the ass and hoisted her up higher, slamming her back into the wall with his cock still buried deep inside her. 

 

" _Fuck,_ yes. Go wild for me."

 

She let out a strangled moan, moving more frantically this time as he squeezed her ass, pushing her further into the wall as he quickened his pace the way _he_ wanted to. 

 

The sounds he made were on a whole other level. He was the very definition of a vocal lover. And she _reveled_ in it. Eagerly ate up every head spinning word he had as he growled, grunted, even whimpered into her skin. She kept squeezing around him, savoring the grunts and moans coming from him. 

 

Sakura was only conscious of one thing: the plunge of his cock over and over again as she reached between her legs to tease at her pearl. 

 

"Fuck, keep doing that." 

 

"Doing what?" she asked as she continued swirling around her clit, " _This?_ " 

 

Kakashi threw his head back as he continued pounding into her, " _God,_ yes. I'll fucking die if you don't keep doing that."

 

"So dramatic…" she tutted and bit her lip. 

 

Sakura was fucking _melting._ Absolutely sizzling with his hot body moving above her. His voice was a spell that tickled at her entire body, causing it to go into an inferno. 

 

Kakashi slid back and began to rut into her with a new fervor. She desperately hoped no one could hear them but she honestly couldn't care less. Sakura held onto the back of his neck desperately as she began to silently worship him. _God,_ he was an adonis of man. A beast. An angel. Angel with a heavenly cock and the best fuck she'd ever had in her entire life. 

 

He kept diving into her until all she could say was- 

 

" _Please._ "

 

His thrusts became more broken as she felt her walls begin to flutter around him. The feel of his cock twitching inside her only spurred her on. 

 

Kakashi let out a labored breath as she felt him spill into her, her walls contracting violently at the same time.

 

They both came. Foreheads together. Sweat on their brows and bodies mingling together. 

 

The two remained in a contented silence for quite some time as their breathing evened out. She could feel the smile emerging on his face as he pressed his lips to hers.

 

It was then that everything came crashing down. Realization hit her. Reality set in. Sasuke's ultimatum. His threat. His vice grip on her life that threatened to tighten with one misstep. 

 

She was such a fool. She was such a _god damn_ fool. 

 

Sakura pushed off of him and brought her hands to her head, feeling as if she were on the verge of a panic attack. 

 

" _God damnit."_ she sobbed as she clutched her head.

 

"Sakura." Kakashi began, bringing his hands to her shoulders but she only pulled away. 

 

Tears began to run down her face as she looked up at his face, the situation becoming increasingly apparent and a hurt so intense she might hurl settling in.

 

She continued shaking her head as she backed herself to the door, "It shouldn't have been like this. Not like this." she repeated frantically.

 

"No, Sakura-" 

 

"I'm so sorry," she choked out as she felt behind her for the door, grasping the knob but he ran up to her with lightning speed. 

 

"Fuck, don't do this again or I'll fucking lose it. I love you, Sakura. I fucking love you and I don't give two shits if you were with someone else tonight. I want you and I know you want me so just please." he babbled as he kissed around her face, tears running completely unchecked down her face. The evidence of their fucking ran down her legs and all she wanted to do was run. Run like she always had. 

 

Sakura let out a sob and brought her hands to his face, cradling his cheeks as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "I'm so sorry…" she murmured as she hiccuped a sob, "I can't do this. Maybe one day I can explain… but I just can't right now." 

 

Sakura felt Kakashi's shoulders slump as their foreheads remained connected, "You can hate me… honestly I hate myself for all of this. But…" she began as she bit her lip to keep it from quivering, "Don't come back here. Don't contact me. I'll stop going to the school. We just need to stop…"

 

She twisted the knob to the door from behind her, tear stained eyes fluttering to his face where he remained as emotionless as he was when she saw him in the hallway. 

 

His grip released from her waist and she quickly turned, exiting the room as fast as she could as she tried to fight back her sobs. She didn't look back. Didn't look to see if he was chasing after her. 

 

She just ran. It was all she knew how to do.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD I'M SORRY


	10. hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months pass as Sakura, Kakashi and even Sarada are effected by Sakura's decision.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

 

**Two months later**

 

"L-Love... looks not with the eye-eyes-"

 

Kakashi could feel the tension headache threatening to appear as he tried to remain stoic and the supportive teacher he was supposed to be. Doing his absolute best to not call out this poor kid for being practically illiterate. 

 

"- is wing… _winged_ Cupid p-painted bright- uh- blind..." 

 

He fucking _hated_ teaching Shakespeare. He hated having the students read it more. Hated having to hear them stumble after each monosyllable. But at least he could be grateful that they weren't analyzing Romeo and Juliet. If he had a penny for every time some dimwitted preteen made a comment about Romeo wanting to 'bone' Juliet… 

 

"And what is it the meaning behind this famed quote?" 

 

"That you can date a butterface as long as she's got a good personality." 

 

Kakashi fought the urge to roll this eyes as his two _problem_ students at the back of the room high- five'd one another.

 

"Experience with that, Mr. Tanaka?" Kakashi murmured matter-of-factly as the other kids 'oohed' and 'ahhed'. He turned back to the chalkboard with a smirk, "And that's detention for you."

 

The bell rang and Kakashi let out a huge sigh of relief. He couldn't take another day of this. The day they were done with Shakespeare and moved on to a more modern author he would welcome with open arms.

 

_Like Jane Austen?_

 

Kakashi watched as his students gathered up their things and left; one by one. He couldn't wait to get home and do _nothing_ over the weekend. Do nothing and try his damndest not to think about her. 

 

_Her._

 

Kakashi let out a slightly pained sigh. He had managed to go through the day not thinking about her... obsessively. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair as he lifted himself from the chair he sat on. He made his way over to the chalkboards around the room, erasing the work from the day and gathering extraneous papers left on desks or on the floor. Walking back to the front of the room he rounded his desk, grabbing his jacket and bag to leave for the weekend. 

 

"Mr. Hatake?" 

 

Kakashi lifted his head to see Sarada standing in the doorway. He checked his watch, surprised to find that about forty five minutes had past since the bell rung, "Sarada. What are you still doing here?" 

 

The girl shifted on her feet and cast her gaze to the ground, "Mom's not here yet. And I don't really have any way of getting in touch with her." 

 

 _Sakura._ Kakashi sighed. He hadn't heard from Sakura in three months. In that time he had since deleted her number and gotten rid of any and every little thing that reminded him of her. He even restricted himself from the area of town that the strip club was located. 

 

She was the first woman he had let himself become so enamored with in so long. He fell in love with her fast. 

 

Hell, he was still in love with her. 

 

But by the end of the first month of complete devastation he figured it was time to really move on. Whatever was going on with her was beyond his reach, and he wasn't about to weasel his way in when he had no right. 

 

He focused his attention on Sarada and gave her a soft smile, "I'm sure she just got hung up. Do you know her cell number?" 

 

Sarada nodded her head. 

 

"Well, why don't I walk you up to the front office and we can give her a call." he suggested and Sarada nodded once more, turning towards the door to his classroom and him following suit. 

 

Kakashi turned to lock up before walking with her down the hall. She had been unusually quiet in class for a long while now and it was beginning to concern him. The quality of her work had since plummeted as well. Both Haruno ladies had been acting quite strange ever since Sakura had broken things off that night at his house. 

 

As they walked down the hall together he would steal glances her way. The girl had her head cast to the ground, backpack slung over her shoulder with a blank look on her face. 

 

It infuriated Kakashi, actually. Was Sakura even aware? Aware that her daughter was struggling? Aware of how she was in his class? A child as young as Sarada shouldn't be carrying herself like this. Head low. Somber. Depressed. 

 

"Sarada!" 

 

Kakashi picked up his head at the familiar voice. A shiver ran down his spine as he lifted his head to find the woman he hadn't laid eyes on in months. The last time he had seen her her emerald eyes shone with tears, body covered in sweat from their fucking, practically naked and tits out. 

 

But now she seemed… tired. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, dark bags under her eyes. She looked strewn together. 

 

She hadn't even looked at Kakashi as she ran up to her daughter, falling on her knees and pulling her into her embrace, "I'm so sorry. I got caught up at the hospital and completely lost track of time." 

 

Sarada nodded her head in understanding as Sakura pulled herself back to look at her, brushing a stray hair behind the girl's ear. 

 

Kakashi's breath caught in his throat as she lifted her gaze to his. She blinked, as if she didn’t realize it was him who had been standing next to Sarada. Her weary eyes widened slightly, like they had that night she recognized him at the club. That first night. But then she turned her attention away, focusing on Sarada and brushing the hair out of her face, “Let's get out of here, okay?” 

 

Sarada nodded her head as Sakura brought herself to a stand. She took her daughter’s hand in hers. He noticed her take a breath and lift her gaze to his. His breath caught in his throat as she acknowledged him with her tired eyes, “Thank you… Mr. Hatake.” 

 

Kakashi could only manage to nod his head. There was so much he wanted to say. Wanted to ask. Why was she late? Why did she look like she wasn’t taking care of herself? Of her own daughter? 

 

But instead he watched them walk away. Mother and daughter. Hand in hand. Out the double doors of the middle school. 

 

And him alone in the empty hallway with his hands stuffed in his pockets, wondering how he had let her get away. 

 

* * *

 

“Fuck that’s good, baby.” 

 

Sakura maintained a blank expression on her face as she continued getting pounded from behind. Foreign hands traveled to her waist as she closed her eyes and continued pretended that they were someone else's. It was the only way she could stand to get through it.

 

It had been like that for the past two months. Well, it started as lap dances. She insisted it stay like that. But of course he wanted more. Kept wanting more. Lap dances quickly turned into dances with a happy ending. It had only happened twice so far. But it was already two times too many. 

 

There was a time when she desired Sasuke. Nothing she wanted more in world than him. Cherished him. Devoted herself to him. But that was all in the past. And while he was still incredibly attractive and the sex  _felt_ good, her heart was no longer in it. Her heart and soul did not belong to him anymore. No amount of sex between the two of them would ever bring back what they once had. 

 

Sakura tried her best to block out his words. His sordid, unsavory words from behind her. Sure, she enjoyed dirty talk. Enjoyed it quite a lot. But not from him. From him it sounded... foul. Vile. His words didn't make her head spin with lust. Didn't warm her belly with need.

 

"You like that, baby?" 

 

"Uhhh, yeah." Sakura managed to bite out as she felt him suddenly still inside her. She froze, lifting herself up as he grasped her hips harder, "Don't move." 

 

Her mind was reeling.  _Fuck._ He came inside her. She hadn't even thought about that. And she forgot to bring her birth control that night. 

 

So fucking irresponsible. 

 

"Everything okay?" she heard him ask from behind her and she bit back a scowl, nodding her head instead. She felt him pull out of her and the feeling of their fluids mixed together caused an unsettling feeling in her stomach. She lifted herself from the bed and straightened her outfit, avoiding his gaze and plucking her bra from the ground. 

 

"Just like old times, huh?" 

 

 _That_ time she scowled, "It will never be like that. Ever again." 

 

Sasuke smirked and stalked towards her. She fixed him with a ruthless look as he towered over her, taking her chin in his hands. His head tilted and he clicked his tongue at her, "Maybe. Though I don't need to do this for you. _And_ you seemed to be enjoying yourself, no?" 

 

Sakura bit back a laugh.  _If only he knew._

 

Sasuke left the room without another word. Just a look that reminded her of their agreement every other Friday. She would either give him a dance or fuck him and he'd pay her. 

 

She was barely two months in and she already couldn't take it. 

 

Reminded of her growing and time sensitive problem, she gathered the rest of her clothing strewn around the room and bounded for the door. She needed to get to a pharmacy; fast. Because though she loved Sarada more than anything in this world, she would be  _damned_ if she were to let herself have another child of Sasuke's. 

 

* * *

 

  
Sakura stepped into the pharmacy and found there wasn't a soul in sight. With a sigh of relief she quickly made her way to the other end of the store. The family planning section was curiously located at the very back. She located the box and plucked it from the shelf, letting out a heavy sigh and wondering how her life had come to this.

 

Making her way back up the aisle as quickly as she could she rounded the corner and was met with a large body. She squeaked in slight annoyance but mostly surprise, not expecting anyone to be there this late, unless it was a worker. 

 

But she froze, because as reality set back in, she sniffed and found herself familiar with the cologne this particular person was wearing. The _same_ cologne from the _same_ person she had run into in this _same_ pharmacy on the _same_ night they had begun their relationship. 

 

And the Plan B lay between them in her hands; plain as day. 

 

Sakura winced as the man let out a bitter laugh. Her gaze dared to lift upwards as she watched him nod his head, quickly turning away from her and shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. 

 

"Kakashi, wait!" 

 

Her heart was beating a million miles a second as she tossed the package onto the floor, running after the fuming man as he walked through the sliding glass doors. 

 

"Kakashi!" she called again and to her surprise he whirled around, causing her to halt and let out an undignified squeak. 

 

"What? What explanation are you planning on giving me now?" 

 

To her dismay all she could do was stare and stutter, "I-I was just… um." 

 

"Exactly." 

 

He turned back around, shaking his head as he sped back to his car. Sakura could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she watched him take out his keys from his pockets. She clenched her fists next to her and steeled herself as she walked after him, "Kakashi, wait. It's not what you think, I swear." 

 

She heard him let out a bitter chuckle as he lifted his head to the sky, "It's not?" he turned to face her, fixing her with a dark stare as he slowly stalked back towards her, "It's…" he checked his watch, "Past midnight, on a Friday night which is probably your busiest night at the club. And your first stop before going home is to the pharmacy to buy emergency contraception."

 

Sakura worked her jaw as they both stared at one another. What was disturbing was he wasn't wrong. That's exactly what it was. Only she didn't _want_ to have sex with Sasuke. Didn't remember to take her birth control because she didn't think she'd be having sex _at all._ Kakashi was still the best fuck she ever had and she maintained that that probably wouldn't change for a long while. 

 

If at all. 

 

But then Sasuke had to rear his possessive head.

 

Kakashi scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. He bit his lip and fixed her with a ruthless stare, "You know, I thought better of you than whoring yourself out. My mistake."

 

Sakura froze, an immense feeling of hurt and surprise flooding her body as he spoke those words. She honestly didn't think he was capable of saying something so insensitive. She scrunched her face up as tears ran down her face. A small look of regret could be seen in his eyes but it didn't stop her from reeling her hand back and slapping him square in the face. 

 

She watched in indignation as he brought a hand up to his cheek to rub it and he let out a small groan in pain. She supposed she hit him hard enough to leave a mark. 

 

"Sorry, you didn't deserve that." 

 

"No, but you _did_ deserve that." 

 

Kakashi worked his jaw as he continued to avoid her stare. He looked like he wanted to say something. Say something about her. About them. About her actions, "Sarada's not doing too well in my class." 

 

Sakura furrowed her brow in confusion and Kakashi sighed, "Did you know that?" 

 

She shook her head and cast her gaze to the ground. She had no idea. Even with all of the money being shoveled into her bank account, she still barely had any time for her daughter. She thought her decision would make things better. She wouldn’t have to work as often or as hard, thus giving her more time to spend with her daughter. But in actuality she spent most of her time at the club. Most of her time  welled serving  _him._ Tears welled up in her eyes at the knowledge of her daughter struggling. And her not even knowing it. 

 

"Sakura what is going on? Whatever has got you so twisted up is affecting your daughter. She barely speaks up in class. She's averaging C's on her papers. And you were late to pick her up the other day. By an hour!" 

 

Sakura turned away from him, bringing her hand to her mouth to cover her muffled cries. It had been two months of complete torment. Bending to Sasuke's will. Lap dance after lap dance. 

 

She couldn't take it anymore. Couldn't take the lying. Couldn't take the fact that all of this was effecting Sarada. That it was affecting her _own_ mental health. Sarada barely even _knew_ of her dad and here she was, spending most of her evenings with him. It was fucked up, even if it was slightly against her will.

 

Sakura couldn't help but let her head hang as she sobbed. Her shoulders began to quake as she felt all of the feelings of the past two months hit her in one painful punch. The fear. The uncertainty. The questioning of her decisions. Heartbreak. It shattered her to pieces as she crumbled in front of the man she had probably hurt the most.

 

But those feelings that consumed her soon drifted away. And she suddenly felt, 

 

Warmth. Security. Safety. _Hope._

 

Kakashi wrapped his protective arms around her, ushering her to turn around and settle into his embrace. He ran his hands through her hair and kissed the top of her head, speaking subtle words of affirmation. That everything would be okay. Even if it seemed like she was in Hell itself. 

 

She didn't deserve him. 

 

"I'm so sorry." she murmured into his now sopping wet shirt. 

 

"Just tell me what it is." 

 

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She lifted her gaze to his, eyes wet and shining in the moonlight above them, "Please tell me. I-I so desperately want to help. I know there's something you're not telling me." 

 

Sakura steeled herself as she searched his eyes. He looked so desperate. So lost without her. So willing to do anything to help her.

 

She didn’t deserve him. She loved him. 

 

"It's Sarada's dad." 

 

Kakashi shot her a confused look, "Her dad?"

 

Sakura looked around, suddenly feeling nervous being so out in the open. Kakashi seemed to notice her apprehension and looked around as well, "Sakura…?" 

 

She turned back to face him, bringing her hand down to his and giving it a squeeze, "Can we go to your place?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was a little short. And sorry you had to read a little bit of sasusaku action *cringe*
> 
> Next chapter will be looong but nothing short of cathartic, I hope. Kakasaku moments. Mommy daughter moments. And don't worry. We'll see some badass momma Sakura coming up in the next couple of chapters :)


	11. honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura opens up to both Kakashi and Sarada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this were really hard for me to write, but I hope I did it justice.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

Sakura followed closely behind Kakashi as they stepped into his home and he flipped on some lights. They decided it would be easiest to drive separately to his home. She remembered staring ahead, trying not to think about what he may have been thinking about. Only saying yes because he felt bad. Or so he could just chastise her for how immature and cryptic she was being. Which she deserved, she supposed. There were several moments where she almost steered off course just to go home. 

 

But she needed to do this. She couldn't run anymore.

 

Peeling off her leather jacket, she watched as he walked into his kitchen, flipping on another light switch and illuminating the granite countertop. She slowly walked closer and stepped to the other side of the island as she watched him gather a couple of mugs. 

 

“Coffee?” he asked, peering over his shoulder. 

 

Sakura nodded her head. “Yes. Please.” she breathed while taking a seat on one of the stools in front of her. She watched intently with her hands clasped in front of her as he traipsed around his kitchen, filling up the pot with water and the filter with grounds. As he let it brew he turned to face her, a look of uncertainty on his face. 

 

“So I’m guessing you and Sarada’s dad…” 

 

Sakura shook her head, “We um- we don’t get along.” 

 

“Right. So then why is he here?” 

 

Sakura let out a heavy sigh, looking around as she bit her lip. “Do you have anything stronger than coffee?” 

 

She watched as he quirked his eyebrow. “Is it that bad?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Kakashi turned to a corner of the counter where the liquor and wine bottles were, searching through the various bottles. “Uh… I have Bailey’s? We could put that in the coffee.” 

 

“Perfect.” 

 

Kakashi prepared their drinks and set the mugs in front of the two of them. He leaned himself forward on the other side of the island while she sat opposite. They both faced one another in a foreboding silence, tapping their mugs with their fingers and waiting for the other to start speaking. 

 

Sakura took a sip and let out a deep, steeling breath, "Sasuke- that's his name. He is a very... angry, manipulative, and controlling man. He's never really been in me and Sarada's life, except for when he decides to. Completely at random." 

 

"And now is one of those times?" 

 

Sakura nodded her head. She folded her arms onto the island and looked away for a moment, in thought. She chewed the inside of her lip as she thought back to that moment he first came to the club. 

 

"He uh- he came to the club." 

 

Kakashi furrowed his brow at her, "When?" 

 

"That night that we… um. That first night." Sakura clarified, unable to repress her blush as she gave Kakashi a knowing look. 

 

"Oh." 

 

She recovered, taking another sip of her coffee. "Um, so- he just sort of showed up. After eight years. I hadn't seen him. Heard from him… And then he just showed up."

 

Kakashi stood a bit straighter, pushing his mug to the side as if he was going to grasp her hands in his. But he remained with his hands clasped together, waiting for her to continue. 

 

"At first he offered money. It's money he owes me and I have a right to it, but if that's all it was…" 

 

Sakura stiffened as she thought back to that night. When he had told her to break things off with Kakashi. Threatened to hurt him if she didn't do what he said. 

 

"What? What more did he ask?" 

 

Sakura chewed on her lip, avoiding his stare as shame washed over her, "He told me to break things off with you. He saw us leaving the private rooms."  

 

Kakashi furrowed his brow at that, "And so you did _just_ that? It obviously wasn't what you wanted so... why?" 

 

Sakura sighed, lifting herself from the stool she had been sitting on and turned to face his living room; away from him. "Sasuke is a very dangerous man. I left him because I was sick of picking him up from jail. Sick of watching him waste his potential. Lead himself down dangerous and self destructive paths. Paths that I just couldn't follow. And when I told him I was pregnant..."

 

She remained still for awhile, her gaze focusing out the bay window. A lantern light post was flickering on and off at the other side of the street. A paranoid part of her wondered if Sasuke was there, lurking in the shadows. She sensed Kakashi walking around the kitchen island, the pad of his footsteps traipsed towards her and she turned to face him. The concerned look on his face didn't help the shame she was feeling and couldn't repress the tears any longer. Kakashi began to extend his arms but she shook her head, "No. No I need to get this out. I need to tell someone because I've repressed this shit my entire life." 

 

Sakura wiped away some of the tears from her eyes and steeled herself once more as she sat down on the leather couch, "Everyone… everyone is under the illusion that I'm this strong and independent young mom. They a-applaud me for taking care of Sarada all on my own."

 

She sniffled and bit her lip as she looked down to the hardwood floor, "I've never done anything for myself. I don't think I know how. So I just let him waltz in and command me. I gave in _so_ easily."  

 

Sakura began biting at her thumb nail as she contemplated more. Contemplated her life. Her decisions up to that point. How she raised Sarada. Sacrificing so much for so little. And it was true. She didn't know how to do anything for herself. Only knew the hard way and maybe that's why she was so unwilling to let anyone in. She painted this facade that it was all Sarada when in reality, she couldn't allow herself to be happy because she didn't know  _how_ _._

 

And then she made herself so vulnerable to getting hurt again. Sakura closed her eyes as a tear ran down her cheek.

 

"He just told me to break up with you and I did. Told me to give him lap dances for money and I did. Forced me to...to-" 

 

Sakura felt herself locking up. Eyes wet and glaring at the floor as she thought back to just mere hours ago. Sasuke behind her. Forcing himself inside. Her eyes sewn shut as she tried her damndest to make it as bearable as possible. 

 

She flinched as she felt a hand on her shoulder, suddenly feeling sensitive to touch. For her entire life she had craved touch. Touch from anyone. Craved to be desired. To be wanted. 

 

To be loved.

 

But now all she could do was obsessively think about his unwanted and unhinged hands searching her. His scorching touch that burned her skin and threatened to leave his scar forever. An ugly, tainted and imperishable scar.

 

She could feel Kakashi's concern and she knew he was going to ask. Knew he was going to ask- 

 

"What? Forced you to what?" 

 

Sakura lifted her glazed eyes to his, bottom lip quivering, "To have sex with him…" she murmured in the softest voice, unsure she had even been heard. 

 

She watched cautiously as his jaw stiffened. He had been sitting next to her, elbow leaning on his leg. He turned away slightly, looking out the bay window at the front of his townhouse. It was now one in the morning and the streets were beginning to empty. Rain padded at the window and Sakura allowed for her eyes to travel with the falling raindrops. 

 

They remained in a painful silence for what seemed like forever. She eventually pulled her gaze away from him, not able to watch as he worked his jaw and his fists clenched. He was angry. And rightfully so. 

 

"Did he rape you?" 

 

Sakura continued staring. Shocked by his sudden question and the harshness of the word. Scrunching her brow, she turned her attention to the floor once again and considered his question. Had he…?

 

"I-I mean-"

 

"Did you consent?" 

 

"... No." 

 

"So he raped you." 

 

Sakura gulped, casting her gaze to the ground and bringing a hand to her forehead. She didn't dare look he as Kakashi lifted himself from the couch, letting out a heavy breath. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him run a shaky hand through his hair. He remained still for quite a while. She could practically _feel_ his anger. See the tension rippling up his back and out his shoulders. Hear the shallowness of his breath. The flare of his nostrils. 

 

Sakura repressed a frightened squeak when he grabbed his coffee table, throwing it to the ground and on its side. The mugs that had been on the table had shattered and she brought her shocked expression back up to him. He was incredibly still once again as she watched his shoulders rise and fall with every inhale and exhale. 

 

She jumped when he turned and exited his living room, making his way over to the kitchen behind them. Sakura turned to find him swiping his keys off the counter. Eyes widening she jumped up from the couch, running in front of him to bring him to a stop, "Kakashi wait-" 

 

"Is he there now?" 

 

"I mean, maybe not but-" 

 

Kakashi breezed passed her, making his way towards his front door and Sakura immediately followed him. 

 

“Kakashi, wait. What are you trying to do?” 

 

“What do you mean?” he asked, whirling around to face her, “I’m going over there to find this guy.” 

 

Sakura repressed a sob and pushed herself in front of him, “No, you’re not. You’re not going to do that because I’m not busting you out of jail too. Don't put that on me."

 

“Sakura- what do you expect me to do with the information that you just told me?" 

 

Sakura stared at him, dumbfounded. “Not get angry! I just… I just need _you_. I didn't tell you all of this just for you to leave and try and find him and do God knows what." 

 

Kakashi watched her carefully, an unreadable look on his face but sorrow in his eyes that she couldn't bring herself to look at. He let out a sigh and took his hands out of his pockets, grasping hers carefully. As if he were slightly scared of breaking her. She felt herself leaning in, wanting more of his touch. His assurance. 

 

"You can't just do nothing, Sakura," he pressed. "I'm not allowing it." 

 

"Okay. I understand."

 

He shook his head and let out a small and bitter laugh, "This guy better know he's got a huge target on his back."

 

"Well, he won't know it's you." 

 

A ghost of a smile crept onto his face, "Good." 

 

Kakashi sighed and extended an arm to her, "You will always have me." he murmured, bringing her closer to him and she rested her head on his chest. A hand snaked around her back and ran soothing circles around her skin. 

 

"How dangerous is this guy? How much trouble are you in?" 

 

Sakura sighed against his chest, "I'm really not sure. He talks a big game. But I've honestly always been afraid of it."  

 

"You know what you need to do."

 

"I know…I just don't know how." 

 

"Well you'll have to go to the police." 

 

Sakura pulled away from Kakashi, looking him deeply in the eye, "And do what? Even if they busted him he would send people after me. After Sarada. After _you."_ she said, pointing to his chest. 

 

"I'll take you to the police. I know the commissioner." 

 

Sakura froze and tilted her head in confusion, "I'm sorry, what?" 

 

A glimmer of a smirk emerged on his face, "The commissioner and I are good friends. If he's as dangerous as you say he is then I'm sure he's already got some sort of lead. And they'll need your help." 

 

Sakura nodded her head, considering what he said very carefully as she weighed her options. Though she didn't really have much of a choice, did she? She had to do this. Giving in to Sasuke's commands was hurting her and those around her more than she realized. She had been such a fool, allowing him to control her and weaken her. 

 

She brought her gaze back up to his and gave him a finite nod, sniffling and letting the last of her tears to fall. A contented sigh escaped her lips as she felt his hand cup her cheek, using his thumb to swipe away the rest of her tears. 

 

"Wait-" she lifted her head, looking at him incredulously, "How do you know the _commissioner_? You're an English teacher."

 

A pained look came across his face as he brought a hand to his chest, as if she had just insulted him. 

 

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that." 

 

Kakashi sighed and his smirk remained, "Well if you must know, I'm ex- marine and the commissioner and I were on the same platoon. She was the commander and I was her second lieutenant."

 

Sakura huffed out a sigh, "Are you kidding me? That's so hot…" 

 

Kakashi let out a low chuckle as she let her forehead fall against his chest. This man could literally break Sasuke in half if he wanted to and she decided it was _Sasuke_ she was scared of. 

 

Yup, she was a fool. 

 

"So… what now?"

 

Kakashi let out a sigh, his eye settling on his overturned coffee table and shards of ceramic littering the floor. He brought a hand to the back of his neck, "Uh- well I should probably clean this up." 

 

"Oh, I can help." 

 

"No no no. I'll do it. I uh… I'm sorry I lost it. I'm still dealing with some anger issues from before." 

 

"It's okay." she said, grabbing his arm and giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

 

"I just," he began, bringing his hand to hers and grasping it, "I think about someone else's hands on you. Or hurting you." 

 

She could feel his body tense and his breaking shallow. Sakura brought herself in front of him, bringing her hands to his face, "I'll be okay. I have you. I mean… I know you said you're here but... will you really have me again?" 

 

Kakashi paused and it scared her for a moment. As if he were considering saying no. But he pulled her closer to him, guiding their foreheads together and he breathed long and low. 

 

"You _need_ to be honest with me." 

 

Sakura let out a relieved sigh, "I know." 

 

"This all could've been avoided if you had just told me." 

 

"Kakashi, I know." she breathed, feeling his lips brush so dangerously close to hers. 

 

 _God_ she missed him. She hadn't been this close to him in months and having him this close without him doing _something_ was pure torture. 

 

"Kiss me." 

 

She felt him stiffen, like he didn't want to break her, "Sakura are you-" 

 

"Kakashi just fucking kiss me." 

 

And he did. 

 

And good _God_ it was just as she remembered. The spark that lit in her belly when their lips would connect. The softness of his meshing with hers. The taste and feel of his tongue that would send her mind reeling. 

 

"God, I missed you." he murmured against her lips and she just about died. Her hands fisted his hair as he grabbed at her ass, pulling her even closer to him. Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders and he hoisted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around him. 

 

They remained like that for awhile, familiarizing themselves with one another yet again. It felt right. She felt like she belonged there. That she was finally where she was meant to be. Wrapped amongst one another and getting lost once again.

 

She sighed against his lips, "You taste like Bailey's." she giggled as she traced her tongue along his mouth. She heard him chuckle as he traced his hot mouth along her jaw and down her neck. The beginnings of his hardness were starting to push against her and though she wanted him more than anything, she knew she had more pressing things that needed to be handled. 

 

Reluctantly, she pulled from him and guided herself down. He placed her gingerly onto the floor and smoothed the hair from her head.

 

She smiled softly as she traced his lips with her thumb, "I should go. I'd like to be home before Sarada gets back." 

 

Kakashi nodded his head, grasping her hand in his and giving it a kiss, "What are you going to tell her?" 

 

"Everything. I don't know where I'm going to start but… I can't hide everything from her anymore." 

 

Kakashi remained silent but she could tell he agreed. She pursed her lips as thoughts lingered on Sarada, "I hope she hasn't put herself in too much of a hole." 

 

He turned away for a moment, tapping his finger on his chin in thought. She watched as his gaze shifted back to hers, "I'll give everyone the option to do some extra credit."

 

Sakura let out a sigh of relief, bringing her hands to his face and guiding him into another kiss. When they broke away he placed his hands on her shoulders and fixed her with a knowing look. "It'll all be okay."

 

"I know." 

 

He nodded his head and walked with her towards the front door, leaning his arm up on the frame as she opened it just a tad. A smile krept onto her lips as she turned to face him, allowing herself to take in his perfection. She didn't deserve him. She would  _never_ deserve him. Leaning her shoulder against the frame, she brought a hand to his cheek and looked at him longingly. 

 

"I love you, too." 

 

* * *

 

Sakura sat at the small dining table, a cup of steaming coffee in her hands. She hadn't slept a wink since she had gotten home after swinging by the pharmacy to pick up the Plan B once more. Honestly, after that evening, she didn't expect to. She was buzzing with anxiety. Uncertainty. Fear. 

 

Sarada was only twelve years old and she was about to unload everything to her. Her daughter was wise beyond her years, probably thanks to her upbringing, but Sakura was uncertain on whether this was a good idea. 

 

She needed to be honest. That's what Kakashi told her. And if she was intent on purging her life of Sasuke then she needed to start at the beginning. Needed to tell Sarada who her dad really was. At his essence. As more than just her estranged father. 

 

Sakura's head shot up and heart practically lept out of her chest as she heard the door unlock and Sarada emerge from the other side. She looked surprised to see Sakura, eyes wide and mouth open slightly. But then her gaze feel and mouth closed to a straight line. 

 

"I didn't think you'd be home yet." 

 

Sakura only smiled, crooking her finger and beckoning for Sarada to sit with her at the table. "Am I in trouble?" 

 

Sakura shook her head, "No. But I have some things I want to talk with you about." 

 

"Okay…"

 

Sarada placed her overnight bag on the table and sat in the seat next to Sakura, clasping her hands in front of her. Looking at her daughter only seemed to make things  more difficult. Upon getting a closer look, she seemed to me just as exhausted as Sakura. It absolutely broke her heart. 

 

"I don't even know where to start." 

 

Sarada furrowed her brow in confusion and shook her head. "What do you mean? Mom, what is going on?" 

 

"Nothing. I mean, that's not true. Nothing that concerns you." Sakura let out an irritated sigh, "That's not true either." 

 

She watched as Sarada fixed her with a look of frustration, "Mom, whatever it is I just want to know. You've been so down for months and I honestly don't even know who you are. It's scaring me."

 

Sakura turned to look at Sarada full on, the guilt almost unbearable now that they were talking, "I know, baby. And I'm  _so_ sorry. You didn't deserve any of this."

 

Sarada nodded her head and Sakura took a deep breath, letting her head hang momentarily. "This... is going to be difficult for me. There's a lot you don't know. A lot you may need to process. But I can't keep lying to you. I can't keep things from you because… well because you're the most important person to me. You're my best friend and I love you so much. I just… I _need_ you to know that I'm only trying to protect you. Protect _us._ " 

 

Sarada watched her thoughtfully, her expression unreadable and Sakura took a deep, steeling breath. She grasped for Sarada's hands and she willingly presented them. With a nod of her head and a squeeze of her hands, Sakura let out a strained breath.

 

"So, first thing: your dad… he showed up about two months ago." 

 

Sarada's eyes widened in surprise. An excited or nervous surprise, Sakura wasn't sure. 

 

"Where?" 

 

 _Fuck._ Her daughter didn't skip a beat. 

 

"Um, my work." 

 

"The hospital?"

 

"No." 

 

"The bar?" 

 

"...Yes. But- it's not really a bar. That I work at." 

 

Sarada furrowed her brow in confusion, "What?" 

 

Sakura let out a heavy sigh as she lifted her head to the ceiling. She was unsure how she wanted to present it. She chewed at her lip as she filtered through her options. She couldn't call herself a stripper. That just wasn't an option. Exotic dancer, now  _that_ she could work with.

 

"Do you know what an exotic dancer is?" 

 

"You mean a stripper?" 

 

Sakura's mouth hung open as her eyes narrowed on her daughter, "How do you know about strippers?" 

 

"Cici wants to be one when she grows up. You know, strong independent woman type." 

 

 

"What? That’s not- nevermind. We'll talk about that later." 

 

_Jesus, Cici._

 

Sarada nodded her head, maintaining her hold on Sakura's hands as her eyes focused on hers.

 

“What if I told you that… that I was an exotic dancer?” 

 

“Stripper?” 

 

“Sarada!” 

 

Sarada closed her mouth, her lips twisting and eyebrows scrunching. Sakura watched as her daughter cast her gaze to the ground, “You don’t bartend all those nights… do you.” 

 

Sakura closed her eyes, her daughter's realization and statement rather than question hitting her harder than she thought. With a withered sigh she shook her head, “No.” she replied as her voice began to break. She pulled her hands away and brought them to her head, trying her best to breathe evenly and not completely lose it. She just confessed to her daughter that she was a stripper. That she had been lying for the past year and a half about working at a bar to explain away her late nights. That her- 

 

“So- dad showed up at… the place you work at? At night?” 

 

Sakura nodded her head, “Yes. He did.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

Sakura took a deep breath, watching her daughter warily. “You want to keep going? I mean- shouldn’t we maybe talk about how you’re feeling?” 

 

Sarada shrugged, “I guess- I guess I just wish you had told me. I would’ve been okay with it, maybe. I mean, it’s a little weird. Thinking about you doing that.” 

 

Sakura shifted her gaze to the table, “Are you mad at me?” 

 

She heard Sarada sigh as she brought her own hands to reach for hers, “Mom, look at me.” 

 

The authoritative tone of Sarada’s voice made her do just that, lifting her tear stricken face up to her as her daughter looked her square in the eye. “I’m more upset that you’ve been acting so distant. I’ve missed you and been worried about you. I just want my mom back. You're my best friend and I honestly don’t care what you do. I mean, I do a little bit but if you’re happy then I guess I’m happy. I would take you dancing and being happy than sad and like this. Because when you’re like this it’s really shitty.” 

 

“Sarada!” 

 

“It’s true! I just... I want my mom and my best friend back."

 

Sakura couldn’t help but smile, wiping a tear from her eye, “I’m so sorry, baby. I just- I don’t even know what to say. You know how your dad just randomly shows up after years and years. This time he stayed for awhile.” 

 

“Oh… do you want him to stay?” 

 

“No. I don’t,” she said, bringing her thumb to her mouth and biting at the nail in nervousness. Sakura sat herself up in her chair and let out a shaky breath, “Baby. Your dad is not a very good person.” 

 

“Not a good person?” 

 

“No. He um… he hurts people. He’s hurt me, and if he’s hurt me then I’m afraid he would hurt you. So I don’t want him near you.”

 

Sarada pursed her lips, “I feel like there’s more.” 

 

“There is. But I’d prefer to tell you when you’re older. Is that okay?”

 

Sarada nodded her head, bringing her hands back up to the table and grasping Sakura’s. She held them eagerly, closing her eyes and letting out a contented sigh. She felt more free than she had in the longest time. Free of the shackles she had been held down by for so long. Free to be herself.

 

“I love you, baby. I don't deserve you."

 

“I love you too, Mom."

 

Sakura chewed at her bottom lip, “There is something else I need to tell you.” 

 

Sarada chuckled in response, “Mom, considering everything you just told me I think I can handle it.” 

 

“Okay." Sakura took her daughter's hands in hers once more and took a deep breath, fixing her with a soft smile. 

 

_This is it._

 

"I’m also dating your English teacher. Mr. Hatake.” 

 

An awkward and unfamiliar silence fell over them for a few moments. Sakura continued staring at Sarada, her face unreadable. But her smile fell as she saw Sarada scrunch her eyebrows and her mouth form into a sneer. She wrenched her hands from Sakura’s hold and bolted up from the table, marching down the hallway and to her room. Sakura flinched as the door slammed shut and heard Sarada’s shrill of discontent. Slowly getting up from her seat, Sakura traipsed down the hallway and stood in front of her door. She knocked softly as she heard Sarada shifting around in her bed. She was met with silence. 

 

Sakura bit her lip as she straightened herself in front of the door, “Okay, well, I’m going to make pancakes to jump start my month of apologies. How does that sound?”

 

“Perfect!” she heard Sarada sarcastically call out, her voice muffled from her face most likely being smashed in her pillow. 

 

Sakura felt a small smile forming on her face as she nodded her head, walking away from the door and gliding back towards the kitchen. Her smile widened as Kakashi’s words echoed in her head. 

  
  
“ _It will all be okay._ ”

 

 


	12. let the games begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi meets with an old friend from his days serving in the marines to deliver information and hopefully come up with a plan to take down Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry this took so long. There really is no excuse. I have a black heart and my other stories satisfy it a bit better. But even *I* need a break from the dark stuff and this story helps cut through it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Sorry if it's on the shorter side.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

 

Kakashi fought hard to suppress his grin as he stared down at his phone. He had received three photos since he had started his day. All of a particularly racy nature. And all from a certain pink haired woman who had plagued his life. 

 

Again. 

 

It had been almost two weeks since that tumultuous conversation they had. It had been the most stable couple of weeks they had ever had during the course of their relationship. He didn’t like admitting it, but he found himself doubting on more than one occasion if it would last. He _hated_ doubting her and their relationship and did his best ultimately not to. 

 

But as long as she continued sending messages such as the ones she was sending him that afternoon, it would only help in digging him out of that mental hole. 

 

_Kakashi: You’re going to be the death of me._

 

_Sakura: But I want you._

 

_Kakashi: Sakura…_

 

_Sakura: What are you doing right now?_

 

_Kakashi: Trying my damndest to suppress this boner._

 

_Sakura: Shame._

 

Kakashi's eyes flickered about the room, watching as his students maintained their focused attention deep in their reading assignment. Originally he had planned on using his free time to catch up on grading, but seeing as he was interrupted by three very risque photos by the time he reached his desk…well-

 

Kakashi wasn't convinced he'd be getting _any_ work done now.

 

_Kakashi: Damn shame. Because I'd rather you be here where I can take you on this desk._

 

 _Fuck,_ he shouldn't have said that. As soon as the message sent he could feel his burgeoning erection pressing angrily against his pants. 

 

_Sakura: Now that I know how it feels it’s driving me insane._

 

_Kakashi: Sakura, please._

 

_Sakura: You started it!_

 

_Kakashi: I know, but I’m working._

 

_Sakura: So am I…_

 

_Sakura: Please?_

 

His nostrils flared as he stared down at his phone, wracking his brain for how he could put a halt to this conversation that was starting to delve into territory he couldn’t afford to put himself in. They needed to resume this later. Preferably in the comfort of his home rather than a classroom full of middle schoolers where he could get charged for public indecency. In front of minors no less. Kakashi's thumbs hovered over the keyboard, in hopes to tell her to wait- 

 

_Sakura: Daddy._

 

Fuck. 

 

 _Fucking shit_ he wasn’t prepared for her to say that. If his cock hadn’t already been half way there it certainly was now. Nearing the finish line to a raging hard on. He glanced down to see his hardness was now clearly tenting his pants, an angry line forming that threatened to split his pants. 

 

He couldn't not play now. Now that she had played her card. She wanted him. _Bad._ And there was no harm in helping _her_ , was there? He could wait. He’d wait as long as he needed as long as he got to tease her back. He bit down on his lip to suppress a grin as he typed out a message. 

 

_Kakashi: I think you’ve been bad, baby._

 

_Sakura: I have. Do I need to be punished, Daddy?_

 

_Kakashi: I think you do. But I’m not there to punish you so I need you to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?_

 

_Sakura: Yes, Daddy._

 

_Kakashi: Are you home?_

 

_Sakura: I'm lying in my bed._

 

_Kakashi. Have you been touching yourself? Be honest with me._

 

It took her some time to respond, indicating to Kakashi that she probably had. 

 

_Sakura: Yes._

 

_Kakashi: Did I give you permission to touch yourself?_

 

_Sakura: No, Daddy. I'm sorry, Daddy._

 

_Kakashi: I'm not sure I should let you cum. I need to punish you myself._

 

_Sakura: Would you punish me harder if I made myself cum?_

 

 _God- fucking- dammit_ this girl was perfect. He could just imagine the things he would do to her if she were there right now. On his desk. Back facing him. Gripping her hair and pulling her back to him. Peachy ass rubbing against his cock. Her slick running down her legs.

 

Then burying himself in her. Burying himself to the hilt. Pistoning in and out of her tight heat. Him calling her baby girl. Her screaming _Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!_ over and _over._ Him splashing his seed all in her cu-

 

"Mr. Hatake?" 

 

Kakashi's head shot up and he retracted his body quite ungracefully, body shooting up and arms flailing along with his cellular device. He tried to compose himself upon being interrupted but ultimately failed as he almost fell out of his chair and watched with bulging eyes as his phone slid across the room. 

 

Sarada was looking at him as if he had just suffered from a seizure. He could probably argue he had, given his spastic reaction to her simply _approaching_ his desk. 

 

"O-oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I can get that-" 

 

"No!" Kakashi exclaimed, shooting up from his chair, thanking every god and deity he could think of for relieving him of his boner upon standing. He rushed over to where his phone had slid off to and plucked it from the ground. He smiled impishly at Sarada as he made his way back to his desk. 

 

"Sorry, I just uh- am weird about people touching my stuff." 

 

"I'll say."

 

Kakashi pocketed his phone and sank back down into his chair, folding his hands in front of him as he cleared his throat. "Did you need something?" 

 

Sarada raised her brow at him in confusion. "I'm just turning in my assignment?" 

 

Closing his eyes and letting out a breath he nodded his head. "Of course. Right. Yes, I'll take it." 

 

Sarada wrinkled her brow as she handed over her assignment, observing his hands shaking as he plucked the piece of parchment from her. "Are you okay, Mr. Hatake?" 

 

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh. "I'm _barely_ hanging on right now." he mumbled, meaning to have said that to himself but it came out louder than he intended. 

 

"Then I guess I shouldn't bring up you and my mom, huh?" 

 

Kakashi froze, slowly bringing his gaze to hers. It was not lost on his that Sarada knew of his relationship with her mother now. But he figured he’d keep it under wraps until she approached him. But even _he_ did not see it being brought up in this way. And he sincerely wish it hadn’t.

 

Fighting his best not to bang his head into the desk repeatedly, he ran his hand over his face wearily instead. "I'm begging you not to." 

 

To his relief Sarada began to snicker, shooting him a playful look that made him want to find the nearest boulder and dig himself deep underneath it and live there permanently. Thankfully none of his students seemed to become too distracted by his sudden attack. So he opted to just relax into his seat and continue on as if nothing happened. 

 

Oh, would he punish that minx later. She was already causing him trouble and it wasn’t even technically into the later part of the day. As he sulked further in his chair he allowed his eyes to slip closed, trying his damndest to suppress images of that beautiful and insatiable woman. 

 

Plus, he had bigger things to worry about. It had completely slipped his mind, his plan to visit the Commissioner at the precinct downtown. The thought did nothing to help his nerves surrounding it. The seriousness. How dangerous this situation could turn out to be. He was left with only one option with the information she had given him about the most dangerous drug lord in the city.  

 

He had no choice but to see Tsunade. 

 

* * *

 

Kakashi pushed his way through the double doors of the precinct, looking around slowly and taking it in since he hadn’t stepped foot in it in years. He knew many people who worked there, former members of his platoon or just from his days in the marines. Now his Commander was Commissioner of the city. And her second Lieutenant was a middle school teacher. 

 

He could almost laugh. 

 

Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets after having waived to the woman at the front desk. Assuming she had already been informed of his impending arrival she escorted him deeper into the building, waving him through security in the process. Perks of being close friends with the Commissioner, he surmised. 

 

He could already make out her figure at the front of the bullpen, arms crossed and feet planted at the ground as her penetrative stare scanned the space in front of her. She was wearing her uniform, a dark navy that was decorated with an assortment or badges, metals and patches. 

 

The woman smiled softly as her gaze met his, uncrossing her arms and immediately extending her hand out to his. He graciously took it, shaking her hand as they held one another's friendly stares. 

 

“Commissioner.” 

 

“Tsunade; please. I’m not _your_ Commissioner, Kakashi.” 

 

A smile formed across his face as he let out a small chuckle, following her into the office behind her. She rounded her desk and gestured for him to take the seat across from her. “If you insist.” 

 

“I’m demanding.” 

 

“Then you wouldn’t be you.” 

 

Tsunade took her seat across from him, her expansive desk separating the two as they stared at one another for a few good silent moments. Her honey gaze focused completely on him and he felt slightly nervous under her scrutiny. She always had a way with making people feel small, even though they both had the utmost respect for one another. 

 

“So, why is it that you’ve come to see me? It’s not often I get a call from you demanding to see me at the precinct.” 

 

Kakashi awkwardly brought his hand to the back of his neck. “Yeah, well. This is pretty official business.” 

 

Tsunade eyed him warily, folding her hands together in front of her. “You’re making me nervous.” 

 

Kakashi cleared his throat and sat back in his chair. “I have a contact-” he breathed, looking away from her for a moment. “- to Sasuke Uchiha.” 

 

Tsunade’s eyes immediately widened. “You’re fucking with me.” 

 

“I’m really not.” 

 

“H-How is that even possible?” 

 

Kakashi lifted his back from the chair and placed his elbows down on his knees, cradling his head as he took a deep and steeled breath. “It’s a long story. A _long_ story, Tsunade.” 

 

“I’ve got time.” she responded simply, looking down at her watch and adjusting it on her wrist. 

 

It was at that moment where Kakashi unleashed everything about his relationship with Sakura. From the first parent teacher conference to their conversation at one in the morning a week prior. Her work at the strip club. Their complicated relationship moving forward. Her daughter. The completely unforeseen breakup. Their run- in at the club after seeing her with _him._ Unloading her past to him and her toxic relationship with Sarada’s father after he caught her at the pharmacy. 

 

Tsunade nodded her head throughout his entire story, expression unwavering as she jotted down every piece of information she found valuable. Which was basically all of it. By the time he had completely finished she must have written down at least three full pages worth of information. 

 

The blonde took a deep breath and settled back in her chair. “I’ll need her to come in. For a proper questioning. But… this is already _a lot_ to go off of.” 

 

“I know. I’ve already informed her of that.” 

 

Tsunade nodded her head, a look of satisfaction on her face. “Good. The fact that he visits her every week at this strip club… this is great intel, Kakashi.” 

 

The thought of that man visiting Sakura every week made him wince. He would do his best to banish all thoughts of him, but it was difficult when Sakura was currently under his thumb. And using that information to their advantage? The thought of having to use her? It made him sick. 

 

“You know, we could use your help with this.” 

 

Kakashi furrowed his brow, her voice breaking him out of his thoughts. “Meaning?” 

 

Tsunade sighed, turning in her chair and reclining back as she placed her feet on the edge of the desk. “I know it’s been years since you were in active duty. But if you ever considered coming back, there’s always a spot open here for you.” 

 

“I’ve got a job already, Tsunade.” 

 

The blonde scoffed and shot him an unconvinced look. “Teaching bratty middle school kids? C’mon, Kakashi. You’re better than that. I know it. _You_ know it.”

 

Kakashi let out a long sigh, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. “I don’t know, Tsunade.” 

 

“Then tell you what.” she began, lifting herself from the chair and walking over to the bookshelf a few feet away from her. She let her finger trail along the array of folders and binders before plucking one from the confines. “Let me bring you on for this. I’ll need all the man power and intel for this, if what I’m planning ends up pulling through.” 

 

Kakashi furrowed his brow and uncrossed his arms, leaning to the side and placing his hand on the arm of the chair. “What are you planning?” 

 

A glimmer of excitement shone in the blonde’s honey eyes as she turned her full attention back to Kakashi, bracing her hands on the cool surface of the desk. 

 

“We’re gonna raid that strip club.” 

 

* * *

 

_“Under no circumstances are you to give him anything more than a lapdance. Understood?”_

 

_Sakura rolled her eyes, warn body still pressed against him as she gripped his shirt. “Yes, sir.”_

 

_“Baby, I’m serious.”_

 

_She groaned audibly as she stepped away, shooting him a serious look. “Kakashi, I understand.” she began and perched herself up on his kitchen island. “And if he gets too handsy or things go south I’ll head straight for the dressing room and ring you.”_

 

_Kakashi nodded his head in contentment as he walked towards her, splitting her exposed legs open with his hands to wedge himself between her. “Good girl.” he crooned as he trailed his fingers up and down her soft skin, reveling in the goosebumps he could feel start to emerge._

 

 _“_ Kakashi, _we don’t have time.” she breathed as he pressed his lips to the column of her neck._

 

_“We can make time.”_

 

_“Don’t you ever get tired?”_

 

_“Not of you.”_

 

 _“Oh my_ God.” _she crooned as his tongue trailed down to her collarbone._

 

_Kakashi growled, hoisting her up in his arms and she eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist. “At least let me fuck you before you let that man touch you however he wants.”_

 

_Sakura let out a laugh before it was immediately replaced with a moan and he was pressing his hardness into her. “When did you turn into such a caveman?”_

 

 _“Baby, since the day I met you.” he bit out as she squealed in delight. He laid her down onto his couch as he covered her with his body, sinking into her over and_ over. _Just as it was supposed to be._

 

Kakashi watched the rain run down his windshield as he let out a plume of smoke from his lips. He had been staked out in his car for the past hour, watching intently for a certain brooding, dark haired man. A photo reference lay on his passenger side seat that he would refer to every once in awhile. 

 

He scrubbed his hand down his face in mental exhaustion, taking another drag from his cigarette. A scowl emerged on across his face as he gazed down at the tar wrapped in paper. It wasn’t often he turned back to his one and only real vice. But moments like this… it was almost impossible. 

 

Obsessively staring at the entrance to the club was doing nothing for his budding anxiety. Sakura said he almost always showed up at 11pm on the dot. When the time on his dash had reached 11:30 he could feel himself start to sweat, even with his window open and the cool autumn rain pattering outside. A shaky breath escaped him as he let out another heavy breath of smoke. 

 

Protecting both Sakura and Sarada had become his main priority. After that troubling conversation they had that one night now several weeks prior, he couldn’t afford to just let everything fall to the wayside. As lovestruck and weak as he sounded, nothing would get in the way of protecting her. Protecting _them_. 

 

Even if everything decided to crash around him later. Even if she decided she didn’t want him anymore. Decided she wasn’t ready. Whatever reason she gave him, if it ever came to that, it wouldn’t matter. None of it would as long as the two of them were free. Free of him. 

 

Kakashi lifted his gaze from the dash as he suddenly observed a lone figure walking towards the entrance of the club. He flicked his cigarette bud out the window and straightened in his seat, observing the figure shrouded in all black. Remaining completely inconspicuous as both him and the bouncer nodded to one another. As if they _knew_ one another.

 

It took everything in him not to leap out of his car and stop that young man from entering the club. It all just felt so _wrong._ Leading him to the one woman he ever admitted to being in love with. Allowing him to touch her. _Any_ way he wanted short of actually having sex with her. And telling her to go along with everything he demanded of her as if nothing had changed. 

 

It just wasn’t right. 

 

But this was how it had to be. He couldn’t let his emotions get the best of him now. Because if he did, this whole thing would be shot and it would be _his_ fault. 

 

So like a damn fool he lit up another cigarette, watching the embers burn away the paper as he sucked in a heavy drag. His head fell against the headrest as the rain began to pick up and he let the smoke escape out the window. Cigarette resting in his fingers. Phone in his lap. Desperately hoping and praying it wouldn’t go off. 

 

And he would continue to wait. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I just like Kakashi smoking cigs if that wasn't obvious already.


	13. change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed and Kakashi lets Sakura in on a big decision.
> 
> Beta'd by Cassie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's honestly no excuse for why this is so late. And I'm sorry for that. But we're nearing the end of this story! I just wanted to take a sec and say thanks to all of you who are still following this story. Your comments help drive me to put out these chapters, so thank you. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy hopeless romantic ex-marine Kakashi. Because that's basically all I want in a man. Smh.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

 _“I like my body,”_ Kakashi crooned, thrusting deep and to the hilt. Voice unwavering. _“When it is with your body.”_ he breathed out. All while maintaining his unfaltered pace. Sakura hooked her leg around his, face buried in his shoulder as her breathing became broken with pleasure. 

  
  


“Oh God, Kakashi…” 

  
  


_“The trembling….”_ he quoted, cradling her back and lifting her slightly. Thrusts still even. Bodies covered in sweat. _“Firm smoothness and which I will,”_ he growled, gently grasping for the back of her head to force her to look at him. Look at his blissed out and highly contented face, at the effect he had on her. Sakura whimpered as she stared up at him, completely lost in his thrall. 

  
  


_“Again.”_ a hard thrust here. _“And again.”_ another powerful thrust there. _“And again.”_ he emphasized and planted a small kiss on her nose.

  
  


Kakashi’s length sheathed inside and out and her breath caught in her throat. Letting out another beautiful moan. His name, always on her lips. The knot in her belly was wound so tightly as she felt herself on the edge. His cock would twitch every so often from deep within. The raggedness of his voice giving away that he was close too. 

  
  


But he kept it going. And she didn’t want him to stop. Ever. 

  
  


_“I like kissing this…”_ he murmured as his pace picked up, mouth latching onto the skin of her breast. Trailing up. And up. And up. Breath broken against her skin as he reached her lips. _“And that of you.”_ he groaned as their lips connected into a heated kiss. Powerful but sweet as she could feel all of his love being poured into her. Tongue entangling and moaning out their release as he rocked fervently into her. 

  
  


_“And possibly I like the thrill.”_ he breathed as their lips disconnected. _“Of under me you so quite new.”_

  
  


* * *

  
  


A month had passed since their reconciliation. And though half of her life, which was a single mother and nurse by day, made her irrevocably happy; the other half, which was stripper by night, made her anxious and scared as hell. 

  
  


And as she sat in a coffee shop across from Sarada’s middle school she couldn’t help but think back to the conversation when Kakashi had actually pitched the plan to her. The cinch in her stomach. The sudden urge to want to vomit. Which led to her almost immediate rejection of it. 

  
  


_“So let me get this straight…” Sakura muttered as she nursed her glass of red wine in her hand. “We’re planning an event for the Akatsuki…”_

  
  


_“Mmhmm.”_

  
  


_“At the club.”_

  
  


_“Mmm.”_

  
  


_“So that we can provide a distraction before you carry out the raid.”_

  
  


_“Yup.”_

  
  


_Sakura nodded her head as she gathered the information, observing the smile on Kakashi’s face as he sat across from her on his couch. “Okay… okay.” she said with a tight lip as her expression immediately fell. “No.”_

  
  


_Kakashi’s smile faltered as his brows wrinkled in confusion. “What? What do you mean, no?”_

  
  


_“I mean, no! Kakashi, that’s way too dangerous!”_

  
  


_He let his hand fall in defeat as he fixed her with an even stare. “Sakura, this is what needs to be done. I can’t go back to the commissioner and tell her no.”_

  
  


_Sakura couldn’t help but let a defeated look befall her face as she took a rather large gulp of her wine. “Are you even allowed to… you know?”_

  
  


_“Allowed to what.”_

  
  


_“I don’t know! Carry a firearm? Participate?”_

  
  


_“Yes. That’s another thing I wanted to talk to you about.”_

  
  


_“Oh, no.”_

  
  


_Kakashi fixed her with a look begging for her to listen and behave for this short amount of time. So she bit her lip before she dug herself into a hole. Deciding to just listen to him._

  
  


_“I’m thinking of going back into the force.” he said rather matter-of-factly, maintaining eye contact with her as he grasped her free hand. She remained silent and nodded her head. Though she was screaming inside. “I like teaching… but,”_

  
  


_He lifted himself up from the couch and folded his arms, walking to the middle of his living room and gazing out the bay window. “It doesn’t bring me the happiness I felt when I was in the marines. I need to do something that matters. I’ve always felt that way.”_

  
  


_“Kakashi,” Sakura interrupted, shifting on the couch and placing her wine glass on the coffee table. “Teaching does matter. It matters a hell of a lot.”_

  
  


_“Bratty middle schoolers?” he pointed, watching Sakura’s face fall. “Except for Sarada.” he corrected._

  
  


_The townhouse was cloaked in silence for a long while. Them both staring into the abyss as they considered each other’s words. If Sakura were honest, she was scared. Scared he was making a risky decision. Scared that he was acting blindly or recklessly. But as she got to know him more over the past month, she realized more and more just how unhappy with teaching he was. How much more time he was spending at the precinct. Or training. Or working out more._

  
  


_Which she actually found she didn’t mind_ that _much._

  
  


_And it was then that she realized it really didn’t matter what she thought. Because if he was genuinely unhappy, then no one, including her, should dissuade him of that decision._

  
  


_A long sigh escaped her as she lifted herself from the couch. She watched his face turn to hers slightly as she approached his form. Embracing him from behind. He let out a long sigh as she rested her head against his back. Rubbing soothing circles with her thumbs into his abdomen._

  
  


_“If it’s what will really make you happy,” she murmured into his back, “Then I’ll support it.”_

  
  


_Kakashi turned with a smile that she didn’t think she had ever seen from him. But it wasn’t dissimilar to when she had agreed to go on a date with him. “And I’ll support it even more,” she said with a coy smile, trying to lift her mood, “if it means I get to come over to you working out in the basement more often.”_

  
  


_Kakashi sighed and looked up at the ceiling in slight judgement. “I should’ve known you were only with me for my body.”_

  
  


_Sakura snorted a laugh and placed a soft kiss on his lips, allowing him to pull her further into his embrace. “Just please be careful._ Please.” _she breathed against his lips, voice heavy with worry as she felt his hand snake up to her head and grasp it tight. Assuring he heard her._

  
  


_“I will.”_

  
  


Her hands shakily rubbed her face as the memory filtered out of her mind. She was still scared. And would remain so. Possibly for the rest of her life if their relationship allowed. 

  
  


But it was in her nature to worry. All her life she had spent worrying, so this was no different. So she would carry on and do what she had always done and put on a brave face. Just as she suspected he was doing for her. 

  
  


This raid was dangerous. _Beyond_ dangerous and she hoped to God the precinct knew who they were dealing with. She didn’t like underestimating Kakashi, just as must as she didn’t like underestimating the Akatsuki. 

  
  


And Sarada. The nexus to all of this. The one singular aspect to this whole messed up situation that Sakura wanted so desperately to keep safe. To the point where she asked Sarada to stay at Ino’s for the time being until all of this shit could be figured out. 

  
  


Her gaze flitted to outside the window where she could see Sarada crossing the street. A small smile crept on her face as she observed her daughter. Happy as can be with a large smile on her face as she entered the coffee shop. 

  
  


“Mom!” 

  
  


Sakura smiled as her daughter bounded towards the table and sat down in the seat across from her. “Hey, hun.” she said softly as she tapped the side of her coffee mug, watching as Sarada shred herself of her backpack and slung it behind the chair. 

  
  


“How was your day?” 

  
  


“My day?” Sakura asked, looking out the window for a moment. “Oh, it was alright.” 

  
  


“How about the club?” 

  
  


“Baby!” Sakura shot, fixing Sarada with a serious look that made her smile falter. “We don’t talk about the club, okay?” 

  
  


An audible ‘humph’ escaped Sarada’s mouth as she slouched slightly in her chair. “I thought we agreed we could talk about anything?” 

  
  


“Yeah just… not that.”

  
  


“Are you still thinking you might quit?” 

  
  


Sakura paused for a moment. The thought had crossed her mind numerous times. And if she were honest with herself, working at the club wasn’t doing anything for her happiness. And the money to fund her education… it just wasn’t enough. And the realization that she may never go back to school haunted her every day. 

  
  


“Yeah. I think so.” she finally answered, turning her attention back to Sarada who nodded her head in understanding. “I’m sorry, baby. There’s just a lot on my mind. How was your day?” 

  
  


Sarada shrugged. “It was fine. Mr. Hatake was out again though today. We’ve had a sub for the past week. I figured maybe you knew something about that.” 

  
  


Sakura nodded her head. “Yeah. I do know a little something. He’s thinking of switching gears a little. So it’s very possible he may not be your teacher anymore.” 

  
  


A confused look overtook Sarada’s expression as she furrowed her brow. “Wait, what? He won’t be teaching anymore?” 

  
  


Sakura nodded and shrugged her shoulders. “It looks like it.” 

  
  


“Wow…” Sarada exclaimed. “That’s… weird.” 

  
  


“I’m sorry honey. I know you were…” she trailed off, trying to find the right wording without seeming awkward over their shared interest. “Fond of him.” 

  
  


“Fond of him?” she asked confusingly but then seemed to gather what Sakura had meant. “Oh that?” her daughter said with a slight chuckle that made Sakura tilt her head in curiosity. “Yeah I’m over that.” 

  
  


“Oh?” 

  
  


“Yeah. I… I don’t really know why I was so obsessed.” Sarada said sort of in an embarrassed tone as she reached over and grabbed the coffee mug. She took a small sip and placed it back in the saucer to see Ino pull up into an empty space outside. 

  
  


“Mom.” she heard Sarada murmur and she turned her attention back to her. “When do you think I’ll be able to come home?” 

  
  


As hard as she tried to fight it, Sakura couldn’t help the forlorn expression that took over. “Soon, honey. There’s just stuff I need to take care of. And I need you to be safe.” 

  
  


She could tell Sarada didn’t want to press, and she hoped to God this mess wouldn’t fuck her up for life. It was one thing to have parents who were separated. It was a whole other can of worms admitting that her father was not a good man. There wasn’t a day that had gone by during the duration of that month where she hadn’t gone over that conversation a million times in her head. Obsessively wondering if she had made the right choice in telling her. 

  
  


“Okay, mom.” she replied simply as she got up from her chair, picking up her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. She walked over and placed a small kiss on her cheek. The smallest gesture that had Sakura almost in a fit of tears. 

  
  


But like most days she put on a brave face. Watching as she sent her daughter off once more. 

  
  


She needed to put an end to this shit. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
“So apparently Sarada is ‘over’ you.” 

  
  


Sakura heard Kakashi let out a chuckle as she entered his townhome, shedding off her jacket and purse and placing it on the small bench next to the front door. She lifted her gaze to find him pouring them a glass of wine from the kitchen. 

  
  


“She’s over me? Hm.” he said matter-of-factly as she waltzed over to the kitchen island. “Would it be weird if I said I’m slightly offended?” 

  
  


Sakura shook her head as she stood on the other side of the island, reaching over to grab the wine glass. “Nah. Though it makes things less awkward for me.” 

 

She could tell something was on his mind just by his rigid body language and constant combing through his hair with his hand. He seemed wary whenever he would look at her and it had her slightly on edge. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, um.” he muttered, turning his attention to the pack sitting on the counter. He began to rifle through it, in search of something. At further glance it looked to be an old military pack from his days in the marines that he had kept with him. He extracted a few pieces of paper and brought them back with him. Setting them down on the island and fixing her with a serious look. 

 

“Well I did a few training sessions Tsunade requested of me. And I passed. I took the LEE and passed. So…” he breathed, tapping on a piece of paper with his finger and swiveling it towards her. Sakura eyed him and took a glance at the paper, not having to examine it any further to know it was a certificate of sorts. 

  
  


“Wow.” she breathed, lifting her gaze to see the expectant look on his face. “Kakashi…this is—it’s really great. I’m happy for you.” she admitted. And she was. She was happy _for_ him. But she couldn’t find it in herself to be happy _with_ him. Terror raked through her as she stared down at the certification. 

  
  


“Baby, I know you’re scared.” 

  
  


“I am.” 

  
  


Kakashi worried at his bottom lip as they continued to stare at one another. There was nothing she could really do or say. Nothing she had a _right_ to do or say. “I know it’s what will make you happy. So, I’m happy in that regard.” 

  
  


He smiled softly and crooked his finger, beckoning for her to come over. She let out a shaky breath as she did so, maneuvering around the kitchen island and approaching him. It had been awhile since they found themselves that close. And she missed it. _God,_ she missed it. So when he brought her into his embrace she immediately felt herself melting against it. 

  
  


“I’ve missed you.” he murmured into her hair and she smiled into his chest in agreement. She missed everything about him. How he held her. The things he said to her. His gentle caresses. “I’ve missed you, too.” 

  
  


“It’s Friday, you know.” 

  
  


A sinister shiver suddenly ran down her spine. “Yeah, I know.” 

  
  


“I’ll be outside, like always.” 

  
  


“I know.” 

  
  


“Good.” he murmured, lifting his hand to her chin and grasping it softly. He fixed her with a soft smile, which she returned before dipping his head and softly meeting her lips. They hadn’t touched each other in so long and she already knew a simple touch of their lips would surely go in a more sensual direction. 

  
  


Sakura felt it as soon as the kiss had deepened. His wandering hands trailing down her sides and sending shivers through her body. His mouth leaving hers and drifting across her cheek. Down the column of her neck. 

  
  


And the next thing she knew they were nothing but naked skin on top of one another. Tossing and turning in his bed. Breathing labored and sweat covering their bodies as he remained buried inside her. Fucking her to the hilt. 

  
  


Their love making was always most intense days like these. As if he were trying to prove a point. Maybe to himself. She honestly didn’t care for the reason. Because every time they would she was reminded of _just_ how much she meant to him. 

  
  


How hard he would grip her hips with every thrust. The whispers in her ear of how she was _his_ and only his. How he would die before ever letting another man inside her again. How she would chant _yes yes yes_ with every declaration. Him pistoning in and out. _In and out_ . Her screaming into his shoulder because it all was just _too much_ for her to not let go. 

  
  


His breathing became ragged. Mouth desperately marking every part of her skin. Sucking bruises into her breasts and neck. Her nails digging into his back. Both reduced to pants and growls as they approached the edge.

  
  


And it was then, and only then when would he allow them release. Allow himself to spill inside her when she gave herself over to him. Fully. Screaming his name amidst her own release and holding him close. The high of their love making buzzing around them as they cradled one another. 

  
  


Knowing it was only a few hours now until she was to be sent back to the lion’s den. 

 

 


	14. reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the raid is upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am...sorry this took so long. I made this document the day after I posted the last chapter back in November. And ever since then, I would revisit this document every two weeks and just come up with nothing. 
> 
> But I had a sudden surge of inspiration hit me just the other day and sometimes—that little bit of inspo makes all the difference. 
> 
> I really can't express how sorry I am. I know so many people adore this story. And I know the last few chapters have been a bit painful. 
> 
> But next chapter will be an epilogue. Maybe a year or so out. And I have _plans_ for it that I think will make ya'll VERY happy :)

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

On any given night, she felt more at home on the pole—as bizarre as that sounded. But on that particular evening, dancing on the pole felt more foreign to her than it ever had. She just couldn’t concentrate. Couldn’t nail the corkscrews she was so well known for. 

  
  


Not tonight. Not when so much was at stake. 

  
  


Fear had her body quivering as she remained glued to the pole. Deciding against ascending it and instead swiveled her hips and sashayed around it. Her eyes continued to scan the darkened room as the strobe lights flashed above her and the beat of the base filled her ears. Combined they created a mind-numbing thrumming that seemed to only feed her budding nerves. 

  
  


Sasuke and his goonies were expected to arrive at a quarter to midnight, so she still had a good hour and a half. Kakashi and his squadron were stationed in the security room, stating that he would rendezvous with her in the dressing room about a half hour until it was show-time.

  
  


So she continued with her mindless ministrations. Shaking her hips and twirling herself in every which way. Not even aware of herself as she closed her eyes to immerse herself in the thumping bass. 

  
  


All she could think about was Kakashi. If she were dancing for him and it made  _ all  _ the difference. Imagining him seated right below her. Eyes obsessive and trailing over her body as she danced for him and  _ only  _ him. She would keep doing it for her entire life if that was what he wanted. Because there was nothing she loved more than seeing the love in his eyes being reflected back onto her. 

  
  


Her eyes cracked open and immediately fell on Kakashi, looming in the darkness of the hallway that led to the private rooms. She had to shake her head for a moment, unsure if he was being conjured up by her imagination. But upon further inspection of the gear he was wearing, she found herself all too eager to get off stage. She bounded down the steps and practically ran towards the hall where he was waiting. The faintest hint of a smirk on his face. 

  
  


She grabbed his hand and led him down the hall. A smile formed across her lips and she  _ almost  _ forgot why they were actually there. She had led him like that so many times before and it really felt no different as her heart pounded in her chest. 

  
  


But it immediately sank at the feel of his thumb brushing over her wrist. Sakura  _ knowing  _ it was a gesture of comfort—most likely at the feel of her rapid heart rate under his grip. 

  
  


She reached the room where Sasuke would be meeting her and stepped inside with Kakashi in suit. A bundle of nerves lay in her stomach as she remained facing the opposite wall, too afraid to turn around or she would be reduced to frightful tears. 

  
  


She could tell he was nervous when she felt his hand shake as it skimmed the small of her back. Despite her nerves, it sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine and she allowed her head to fall back against his shoulder. 

  
  


He bent his face down to the crook of her neck, his warm breath causing her eyes to flutter closed. “How are you feeling?” 

  
  


Sakura snorted. “Scared.” 

  
  


She felt him chuckle from behind her. A low rumble that put her heart more at ease despite what she was actually feeling. “I am too. A little bit.” 

  
  


“You’re lying.” 

  
  


“Maybe.” 

  
  


She turned to face him and placed a hand on his cheek. Watching as he leaned into it and hummed softly against her palm. He began to run kisses from her hand to her forearm. The warm press of his lips sent a wave of comfort all throughout her body. 

  
  


“What are you doing?” she murmured, sensing as his hands began to snake along her body.

  
  


“I don’t know.” 

  
  


He lifted his face to her shoulder and she felt them trace along her pale skin. She allowed her eyes to flutter closed as she gave in to his soothing touches. If only for those last few moments. Her head fell back at the feel of his calloused thumbs rubbing circles into her sides. 

  
  


“It’ll be okay.” she breathed, trying hard to focus and not get too lost in the moment. 

  
  


“These kinds of operations rarely go the way they’re supposed to. But—” he paused as he lifted his head to her ear. “There’s no other way.” 

  
  


She could feel him place a small device behind her ear—the size of a tick. His fingers left her ear and slowly traced her cheek and she took the opportunity to grasp it in hers. “I know. There’s no smarter or safer way to do it, I guess.”

  
  


A heavy sigh escaped his chest. “Agreed.” 

  
  


Kakashi’s face fell and she felt her hands wander to his vest. Clutching the armor as she buried her face into it and heaved a heavy breath. “Try and keep a level head. I know how you can get when…” 

  
  


She felt him tense against her as he repeated himself. “Yes.” 

  
  


She pulled herself away and gave him a reassuring smile before taking his hand in hers, leading him to the couch at the center of the room. They both sat and she took a deep breath before allowing him to go over the briefing with her one final time. 

  
  


“So.” he began as he kept his gaze on her lap and leaned an elbow on his knee. “Why don’t you go through the steps yourself? That way I know you have a good understanding of what’s going to happen.”

  
  


Sakura nodded her head. It made sense, so she turned her attention to him. Tsunade had made a visit to the club for a briefing to ensure that everyone involved knew of what was required of them—which thankfully wasn’t much. Sakura’s job was most involved, for obvious reasons. 

  
  


“Alright, well.” she started and licked her lips. Palms slightly wet as she rubbed them over her exposed thighs. “He’ll show up—more than likely with his entire crew. Karin will direct Sasuke to this room.” 

  
  


Kakashi nodded his head and slung his arm over the edge of the couch. He reached out to her arm and traced soothing circles into her skin—and she allowed him to do so. 

  
  


“And...when I get him in here—” she paused and licked her lips once more, searching her mind and she closed her eyes. The thought of Sasuke touching her was almost debilitating to think about. It reduced her to an anxious mess and it made her so  _ angry  _ to even be affected like that. 

  
  


She could feel Kakashi’s worried gaze on her. Could  _ feel  _ his tightened grip and she looked at him, seeing his concerned look for herself. “When I said we could use Karin, Sakura—I meant it.” 

  
  


She shook her head fervently. She didn’t want to give Kakashi any indication that she was incapable of doing this.  _ This _ was the moment she had been waiting for. Retribution for everything he had done. The pain he had caused. 

  
  


That alone—

  
  


_ That  _ was all she needed in order to make this operation successful. To know that she and Sarada would be truly free of his grasp after all was said and done. 

  
  


“No.” she replied simply. “I need to do this.” 

  
  


“You don’t  _ need  _ to do this. We can do it just as well with—”

  
  


“Except we can’t.” she snapped and watched as Kakashi clamped his mouth shut. She groaned inwardly, mentally slapping herself for snapping at him like that.

  
  


She reached out her hand tentatively, shooting Kakashi an apologetic look. “I’m sorry. I-I’m more nervous than I’d like to admit.” 

  
  


Kakashi nodded his head but remained silent. She supposed she was thankful for that given her spiked mood. “It’s just…” she began as she turned away. “I—I really  _ need  _ to do this. It’s just...it’s retribution for me.” she explained as she felt the traitorous tears begin to fall down her cheeks. 

  
  


“And I need that, Kakashi. I  _ need  _ it.” 

  
  


He nodded his head once more. Seemingly in understanding. She grasped his hand harder and brought it to her mouth, planting wet kisses along his knuckles. He smiled and pulled her close, to which she was grateful. 

  
  


“Just... _ please.” _ she heard him beg, the faintest hint of a crack in his voice. “ _ Please  _ be careful. Swear to me.” 

  
  


She nodded her head against his chest. “I swear.” 

  
  


“What’s your signal?” 

  
  


Sakura pulled herself away and lifted her gaze to his. 

  
  


“Blossom.” 

  
  


* * *

 

His leg bounced incessantly underneath him as both he and Tsunade listened closely through their headphones. They both stared at multiple screens—all showing different members of Sasuke’s gang as they began to percolate throughout the club. His eyes had yet to land on Sasuke himself, and with every second that passed he felt his heart pound even harder. 

  
  


“Calm down. I can practically  _ hear  _ your thoughts.” 

  
  


“Sorry, Captain.” 

  
  


The week had been brutal on his mental state. He could barely sleep. Barely  _ eat _ as he was riddled with anxiety. Sakura couldn’t stay with him since she hadn’t been coping much better herself. The separation between her and Sarada was too much for her to bear that they agreed Sarada would go back to the apartment. Kakashi  _ insisted  _ on 24-hour surveillance, which she agreed to. 

  
  


He trained his glance to the monitor that allowed them to see into Sakura’s room. He let out a breath through his nostrils as his gaze settled on her seated form on the couch. 

  
  


She was tense. That much was obvious. Her body wasn’t fluid, like he remembered. Didn’t carry herself as if she were a feather being carried by the wind. 

  
  


She looked as rigid as stone.   

  
  


He brought a tense hand to his mouth when he heard a click—or a latch. Something that sounded like a door and Sakura immediately rose to her feet. She cocked a hip and placed a hand over it, beckoning for him with her finger. 

  
  


He was wearing all black, making it hard for them to detect him in that dark room. But she made a  _ stark  _ contrast against him—which made it slightly easier for them to trace their movements. 

  
  


_ “Awfully nice of you to plan all of this.”  _ he suddenly heard Sasuke speak and he glanced over to find Tsunade had taken a seat next to him. 

  
  


_ “Well, I figured this would be a good way to de-stress you.”  _ Sakura purred as she turned him to sit down on the couch. She followed suit and slowly lifted a leg to place herself on top of him. 

  
  


Sasuke’s hands immediately fled to her hips and Kakashi felt himself start to sweat. Her hips began to move and it was almost torturous to  _ not  _ think of the way she would dance for him. The way she would swivel her hips, almost teasingly so. Enough to reduce him to a withering mess—which didn’t take much when it came to Sakura. 

  
  


He was weak for her—that much was obvious. Not that it bothered him. She was worth it. Worth  _ all  _ of this. And he kept reminding himself that despite the moans he could hear through his headphones.  

  
  


_ “Fuck, baby. You do that so well.”  _

  
  


_ “You like that?”  _

  
  


_ “You know I do. Can’t wait to get my cock in you.”  _

  
  


Kakashi let a pained groan slip through his mouth. His only reprieve was the disgusted look on Tsunade had given when he turned his head to look over to her. She had a slight grimace on her face and a frown formed on her lips that he couldn’t  _ not  _ chuckle at. 

  
  


_ “Keep doing that and you’re going to make me come.” _

  
  


_ “Oh, I’m going to make you come  _ multiple  _ times tonight.”  _

  
  


But despite that, he was in misery. Having to listen to this man as he got off to  _ his  _ Sakura. Listen as he moaned underneath her and spoke words to her that made his stomach turn in disgust. What’s worse was he had to block out her own moans as her grinding became more fervent, opting to just look away as he tucked his chin into his chest. 

  
  


_ “You like that?”  _ he heard her croon once more and he almost broke the damn counter at the force of his grip around it.  _ “You like how your little blossom makes you feel?”  _

  
  


Kakashi and Tsunade both shot up their heads and looked straight to one another. Eyes wide as recognition set in. 

  
  


“That was Haruno’s signal.” she shot as she made a hand gesture to round everyone up in the small security room. “It’s time—let’s go!” 

  
  


Kakashi threw off his headphones, happy to be rid of them as he leapt from the chair and checked for the glock holstered to his belt. He glanced over to one of the officers, signaling for him to follow as they quietly exited the cramped security room and entered the darkened hall. 

  
  


“You take the back entrance.” Kakashi commanded and the officer nodded his head in understanding as he peeled off in that direction. 

  
  


He continued to hug the wall as he slowly ascended the hall. The door to the room he had left her in now in his sights. He removed the glock from its holster and grasped it in his hand, finger hovered over the trigger. 

  
  


Upon his approach he leaned his head tentatively towards the door, unable to hear much over the music that played overhead. He let out a frustrated huff as he brought one hand to hover over the door knob while the other held the glock parallel to his temple. 

  
  


With a heavy exhale through his nose he wrenched open the door in one swift movement. 

  
  


“Hands up!” he shouted, glock now pointed towards what he could see was Sakura’s bare back. Still  _ very  _ much on top of Sasuke and he saw as the man behind her slowly raised his hands. 

  
  


“Sakura, move away from him.” 

  
  


“Ah, so you two know each other.” he heard Sasuke muse as he clicked his tongue. 

  
  


“Shut it and keep your hands up.” Kakashi bit out as he saw Sakura begin to make a move from his lap with her hands threaded behind her head. 

  
  


“Not so fast—”

  
  


Kakashi’s eyes widened as he watched Sasuke grab Sakura and yank her back. Her body now flush against his as he swiftly extracted a gun from behind him and promptly brought it to her head. 

  
  


Her eyes were blown wide and Kakashi tried his best to remain calm and collected despite every nerve in his body that was set ablaze. The mere image of Sakura with a gun pointed to her head with tears welled up in her eyes was enough to drive him insane. 

  
  


“I said no guns, Sasuke!” he heard Sakura bite out and immediately let out a yelp when he hit the side of his gun against her temple to quiet her. Kakashi immediately saw red and was ready to blast the fucker in the face if he hadn’t already been compromised by Sakura lying flush against him. 

  
  


He heard Sasuke let out a chuckle from underneath her. “You think I was so stupid to think you hadn’t done something? I know  _ everything _ , Sakura. I know about your teacher-turned-cop boyfriend. I know about the man who’s been stationed outside your apartment.” 

  
  


Sakura let out a sob but did her best to remain still. “Then what the fuck do you want? What about the guys out on the floor?” 

  
  


“I don’t give a fuck about them.” he snarled, Kakashi now able to hear his men shouting for everyone to  _ get down  _ somewhere up the hallway. 

  
  


“Here’s what’s going to happen.” Sasuke shot as he began to guide himself off the couch—along with Sakura. Kakashi followed, his barrel pointed directly at them as Sasuke kept his face hidden behind Sakura’s. “You’re going to let us go, or I’ll blow her brains out over this entire floor.” 

  
  


“You wouldn’t do that.” Kakashi finally said and Sasuke let out a laugh.

  
  


“You willing to bet on that?” 

  
  


He wasn’t. He really was not ready to place that bet. Because he could already tell that Sasuke was a selfish man, and at the end of the day, all he cared about was getting out of there alive. He didn’t even carry allegiance towards the men he brought with him that night. 

  
  


Kakashi gulped down a tense breath. His gun still pointed at Sasuke as they continued with their stand-off. He wished he could put his gun down so he could look at Sakura.  _ Talk  _ to her. Soothe her and tell her everything would be alright. 

  
  


Because all Kakashi could focus on as he stared down the sights was Sasuke’s exposed hand that rested on his own gun. And the faintest of smirks tugged at the corner of Kakashi’s mouth.

  
  


His eyes flickered to Sakura’s and he saw that she was looking  _ directly  _ at him. Straight through and into his very  _ soul _ . As if she were trying to communicate with him just by a singular glance. 

  
  


He took a deep and measured breath as he shot her a look. A  _ knowing  _ look. A look that he hoped to God she understood as, “ _ Do you trust me? _ ”

  
  


He watched as a small tear fell down her cheek. She closed her eyes and her head moved just  _ slightly,  _ giving him the answer he needed—

  
  


That she did. 

  
  


In a split second Kakashi turned his aim to Sasuke’s hand and pulled the trigger. The sound and smell of the bullet that left the barrel filled his ears and nostrils as he watched in what seemed like slow motion. It connected with his hand and screams immediately filled the room. 

  
  


He turned his attention to Sakura, finding she had fallen to the floor upon Sasuke’s hand being shot through. Now immediately released from his hold. Kakashi watched as she looked down at herself in slight horror, blood covering the side of her body as she scrambled away. 

  
  


One of his men fled behind Sasuke through the back entrance and hooked his ‘good’ hand behind him. Prompting a sharp yell of pain to escape his mouth. Kakashi immediately fell to Sakura’s aid, watching as she shook and quivered on the ground. 

  
  


He bent down to her level and gathered her up in his arms. Cradling her head close to him as he whispered soothing words into her ear. 

  
  


_ “It’s okay now.”  _

  
  


_ “He can’t hurt you anymore.” _

  
  


_ “I’m here.” _

  
  


She cried into his chest as the scene played out around the room. Paramedics checking in on anyone would may have been compromised. But none of it mattered. Not when she was safe and out of harm's way. 

  
  


And he’d be damned before he let anything happen to her again. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to drop a comment—whether it's saying you hate me or you love me. Just kidding. I'm so sorry. I love you all.


End file.
